Home
by GeekGirlG
Summary: Lexa Woods fait partie de l'U.S Air Force, le 21 décembre 2018, elle décide de prendre sa première permission en huit ans de service. Elle assure qu'elle rentrer chez elle alors que tous ceux qui la connaisse ne savent que trop bien qu'il n'existe plus d'endroit qu'elle puisse appeler  maison  . - Clexa - Mini Fiction Noël 2018
1. Partie 1:Premier jour en terrain inconnu

**Salut ! JOYEUX NOËL À TOUS ET A TOUTES ! Bienvenue dans ce quatrième et dernier OS spéciale noël 2018 !**

 **/!\ Comme j'ai attrapé la grippe, je n'ai pas pu finir dans les temps, je vais donc divisé cet OS en plusieurs partie donc je recommence tout : Bienvenu dans cette quatrième et dernière histoire de noël 2018 ! Les parties arriveront le plus vite possible et au pire, je pense que l'histoire s'étendra jusqu'au réveillon de la nouvelle année… évitement, je vais tout faire pour que ça s'étende le moins possible. /!\**

 **J'espère que le Papa Noël sera gentil avec vous.**

 **Et comme l'année précédente, si quelqu'un aperçoit Mr. Jack, appeler moi ! Je suis sérieuse, personne ne déconne pas avec ça ! )**

 **Si j'apprends que quelqu'un la vu sans me le dire, je boycotte NMRP vendredi prochain, vous êtes prévenu ! XD**

 **Oui… c'est la même menace que l'année dernière mais je m'en fiche ! :p**

 **Résumé : Lexa Woods fait partie de l'U.S Air Force, le 21 décembre 2018, elle décide de prendre sa première permission en huit ans de service. Elle assure qu'elle rentrera chez elle, alors que tous ceux qui la connaisse ne savent que trop bien qu'il n'existe plus d'endroit qu'elle puisse appeler « maison ». - Clexa -**

 **Et comme, vous l'aurez compris, je suis à la bour… Mara n'a pas pu corriger quoi que se soit alors je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, je re-uploderai avec la correction plus tard ! ^^**

 _ **Chapitre corrigé par MaraCapucin ! Profitez il est génial ^^**_

 **Cette mini fiction est aussi l'occasion pour moi de fêter mes trois ans en temps qu'auteur sur Fanfiction. J'avais en effet publier le premier chapitre de Revenir le 26 décembre 2015 ! Donc voilà, trois ans à vivre un rêve, un super partage avec vous et plein de belles histoires (pas forcément celle que j'écris !) Donc, merci à vous d'être là, de lire, de commenter, de follower, de poser des questions qui me mettent parfois bien dans la mouise, les rencontres, les discussions, les débats sur les musiques et pour tout le reste… beaucoup m'ont dit que j'avais progresser avec IHYV et encore plus avec NMRP, c'est entièrement grâce à vous, à vos critiques et à vos encouragements ! Encore une fois, MERCI !**

 **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de The 100, ne m'appartiennent, seule l'histoire est à moi !**

 **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **Home**

 **I caught a glimpse of past and future** _J'ai entrevu le passé et l'avenir_

 **But I did not understand** _Mais je n'ai pas compris_

 **Darkness and light, blindness and sight** _Ténèbres et lumière, cécité et vue_

 **Not everything is so black and white** _Tout n'est pas si noir et blanc_

 **Separate the truth from lies** _Séparer la vérité des mensonges_

 **With the stories written between the lines** _Avec les histoires écrites entre les lignes_

 **Evermore – Between The Lines Cover**

 **Partie n°1 – Premier jour en terrain inconnu**

Un regard émeraude d'une intensité rare fixe sans interruption le calendrier et plus précisément la date. Aujourd'hui. C'était bel et bien aujourd'hui, enfin le vendredi 21 décembre 2018… Lexa Woods soupire en se décidant à fermer la dernière fermeture de son paquetage. Elle s'avança pour barrer d'une croix rouge la case correspondant à cette journée. Elle attendait ce jour depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne parvenait pas à être heureuse. À vrai dire, elle était plutôt angoissée.

La jeune femme prit une forte inspiration, enfila sa veste en cuir noir, attrape son casque et balança son sac militaire sur son épaule gauche. Elle fit quelque pas jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre avant de s'arrêter la main sur la poignée. Ses paupières se ferment quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se retourne. Elle observa la pièce dans laquelle elle vivait depuis ses dix-sept ans avec une certaine nostalgie. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds.

Les deux lits étaient parfaitement fait au carré, des bottes militaires au pied de ceux là. La partie gauche appartient à Anya sa colocataire et amie. Ses murs étaient tapissés de photographies de sa famille, sa table de nuit débordait de lettres et son placard faisait pâlir plus d'un de ses supérieurs tellement il comportait de vêtements civiles. Le côté de Lexa semblait aseptisé. Aucune affaire personnelle, si ce n'est ce calendrier et une seule photographie en noir et blanc pliée en quatre montrant une famille de quatre personnes souriantes.

La jolie brune secoue la tête avant de foncer vers le papier glacé, de le plier avant de le glisser dans la poche arrière de son jean. Elle sortit ensuite de sa chambre avant de trouver une énième raison de rester un peu plus longtemps. Elle traversa les couloirs d'un pas assuré et la tête haute. Elle prit le temps de saluer les quelques nouvelles recrues qu'elle croise avant de faire un détour par le réfectoire.

Les nombreux bavardages créaient un brouhaha qui ressemble au bourdonnement auditif que l'on pouvait parfois percevoir après une explosion. Lexa se faufile jusqu'à la table qu'elle partage avec les amis de sa section. Anya est la première à l'apercevoir. Mais en la voyant, sa mâchoire lui en tombait presque lorsqu'elle remarqua sur le dos de la brune son paquetage. Alors que normalement elle l'aurait accueillit en la chambrant, elle resta muette en se réinstallant sur sa chaise au moment où Lexa déposa son sac à ses pieds en s'asseyant. Gustus racontait encore une fois comment il comptait passer noël cette année quand il remarqua que la plus jeune recrue de leur équipe était arrivée sans que Lockwoods ne dise rien.

 **\- Il n'y a plus de guerre ouverte entre vous deux,** s'amusa t-il.

 **\- Elles se fatiguent peut-être enfin elles-mêmes,** ria gras Niko.

Lexa sourit en grignotant son petit déjeuner. À dire vrai, elle n'avait pas faim mais il n'était pas prudent de partir le ventre vide. Elle sentait que son estomac était noué et son appréhension ne cessait de prendre plus d'ampleur. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour été aussi angoissé et pourtant, elle faisait partie U.S Air Force, des très rare recrue à faire partie de la section de recherches, sauvetage au combat, elle avait sans nul doute vécu des situations bien pire que celle-là. La jeune militaire n'écoutait finalement que d'une oreille les conversations matinales et essaye de ne pas faire attention au regard insistant de la blonde en face d'elle.

À huit heure pile, elle se leva comme tous les autres, mais elle ne se dirigea pas vers les salles d'entraînement, ni vers son avion qu'elle chérissait plus que tout mais vers le bureau des permissions. En voyant sa supérieur le Colonel Indra Parish qui l'attendait devant la porte les bras croisés, Lexa esquissa un sourire discret. Elle s'arrêta pour se mettre au garde à vous en prononçant un fort et distinct :

 **\- Colonel.**

 **\- Quand on m'a dit que tu avais demandé une permission, je n'ai pas voulu le croire. Il fallait vraiment que je le vois de mes propres yeux.**

 **\- Il y a un problème avec ma permission, Madame ?**

 **\- Absolument pas. Mais je suis surprise. Depuis que tu t'es engagée, tu n'as jamais pris de permission, même quand tu en avais, tu préférerais rester à la base.**

 **\- C'est vrai Madame.**

 **\- Dois-je m'inquiéter soldat ? La dernière mission qui a été accordé à ton équipe ne s'est pas bien finie.**

 **\- Il n'y a aucun soucis, je vous l'assure.**

 **\- Lexa,** soupire Indra, **je te le demande en tant qu'amie. Je suis peut-être ta supérieur mais tu sais que je tiens a toi. Le fait que tu prennes trois semaines de permissions juste à la fin de ton engagement est réellement une coïncidence ? Tu ne m'as jamais fais part de tes doutes. J'étais persuadée que tu allais rempiler pour cinq ans de plus.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas si je vais me réengager,** avoua Lexa. **J'ai quelqu'un à voir,** sourit-elle. **Et si cette personne me le demande, je resterai avec elle. Je choisirai la vie civile.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse Woods,** explosa la voix d'Anya. **Et tu comptais partir sans rien nous dire ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire,** rappela Lexa en douceur.

 **\- Okay, je t'accompagne ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir sans rien faire,** souligna Anya.

 **\- Lockwoods et Woods loin de ma base durant trois semaines, la paix va enfin régner.**

Anya marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe en poussant sur l'argument qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle. Elle arracha presque le papier qui lui procurait la liberté durant ces trois prochaines semaines des mains de son Colonel alors que Lexa le prit délicatement. La blonde partit directement vers le garage où elle rangeait sa moto sans vérifier que la brune la suivait. Elle aurait peut-être dû, parce qu'elle se serait rendue compte que son amie était restée bloqué une nouvelle fois sur la date du jour.

 **\- Tout va bien Lexa,** demanda doucement Indra.

 **\- Oui. Je rentre chez moi.**

Cette fois, elle tourna le dos à son Colonel qui resta interdite. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que la jeune fille n'avait pas d'endroit où elle se sentait chez elle. Lexa était devenue orpheline à l'âge de quinze ans et avait été trimballé dans le système de la protection de l'enfance jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'engage à dix-sept ans pour éviter de tomber dans la délinquance qui gangrenait autour d'elle. Indra avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour sa force de caractère mais à cet instant, elle se demanda si la jeune femme n'était pas en train de craquer. Elle ne pouvait donc qu'être heureuse de savoir Anya avec elle.

Une fois dans le garage, Lexa s'équipa pour circuler en moto sans le moindre danger. Il ne manquait plus que son casque lorsqu'elle sortit une des lettres de sa poche. L'enveloppe portait le cachet des services sociaux de New-York. C'était la première qu'elle avait reçu début juin alors qu'elle était en mission sur le terrain. Puis elle en avait reçu une seconde en septembre et une dernière ce mois-ci. Dès qu'elle était de nouveau revenue au pays, elle avait tout fait pour obtenir une permission. Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait obtenu, elle allait se rendre à Polis, une petite bourgade près de New York. Rien n'y personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu choisir de répondre aux lettres où même d'appeler ce numéro inscrit à la fin, seulement se déplacer lui semblait être la chose à faire.

La route allait être longue, elle allait avoir plus de six heures pour être seule avec ses pensées et pire que tout, son passé. Dès qu'elle se perdait dans ce dernier elle jetait un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur. Elle y apercevait Anya ce qui avait le don de la rassurer. La blonde était de deux ans son aînée et elle était sans nul doute la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Dès son premier jour, Anya l'avait prit sous son aile, protéger et aider à s'entraîner plus dur. Leur duo était presque devenu légendaire au sein de la caserne, elles étaient complémentaires et se comprenaient le plus souvent sans prononcer un seul mot. Le fait que leurs noms de famille se ressemblent avait poussé l'équipe à les surnommer « Les frangine W ». Anya faisait partit des rares personnes à véritablement connaître Lexa.

Évidemment, aujourd'hui faisait exception à la règles puisque jamais Anya n'avait vu Lexa agir de la sorte depuis qu'elle la connaissait. En huit ans d'engagement, la brune n'avait pas une seule fois parlé de la possibilité de quitter l'armée et maintenant, elle prenait une permission quasiment à la veille de la fin de son second contrat sans savoir si elle allait rempiler. Ce comportement ne ressemblait absolument pas à la Lexa Woods qu'elle connaissait.

Après de longues heures de routes, les deux motos passèrent le panneau pittoresque de la ville de Polis. La forêt semblait s'étendre sur des kilomètres avant qu'elles ne tombent enfin sur des habitations. Toutes des maisons de banlieue riche parfaitement décorées comme dans les téléfilms de Noël pour la fête. Les deux jeunes femmes ralentirent alors qu'elles passèrent devant un hôpital gigantesque. Anya roula des yeux en voyant un tel édifice pour une ville aussi proche de New York. Elle était certaine que des petits villages plus éloignés auraient bien plus besoin du budget qui avait certainement été gâcher pour ce bâtiment. En avançant, Lexa se rendit compte que Polis était bien plus grand que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il y avait deux commissariats, cinq écoles tout niveaux confondus, dont un très beau lycée, plusieurs grands bâtiment municipaux, un grand nombre de restaurants, des petits commerces en tout genre et quelques hôtels.

Les deux jeune militaires s'arrêtaient devant l'un d'eux. Anya se rend directement à l'accueil pour essayer d'obtenir deux chambres au début de la pire période qui soit pour débarquer à l'improviste. Lexa resta à l'extérieur pour observer le lycée qui se situait deux rues plus hautes. Les élèves commençaient à sortir en petit groupe. Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre en constatant qu'en effet, c'était la fin des cours. Sans dire un mot à son amie, elle s'avança vers l'établissement scolaire, la main plongée dans la poche de son manteau serrant les enveloppes qui y étaient soigneusement pliées. Elle scannait tous les visages qu'elle pouvait en espérant en apercevoir un familier, un qu'elle espère reconnaître malgré le temps qui était passé.

Un sourire triste s'installa sur ses lèvres alors qu'une mélancolie qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis très longtemps s'empara de son cœur. Dix ans… elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir sa petite sœur depuis dix longues années. Ses mains tremblaient, elle relâcha les enveloppes de peur de les abîmer et serra les poings aussi forts qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne devait d'aucune manière laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Elle inspira profondément avant de reprendre le contrôle. Elle se devait toujours d'avoir le sang froid et surtout de ne plus jamais faire une de ces horribles crises d'angoisses qui la mettait à terre avant qu'elle ne rejoigne l'armée.

Madi était là quelque part au milieu des ces lycéens et elle avait aujourd'hui l'âge de Lexa quand son monde s'était effondré, quand leurs parents étaient morts tous les deux dans cet horrible accident de voiture, quand les services sociaux étaient venus les chercher et qui les avaient toutes les deux séparées. Les deux années qui avait suivi ont été une véritable descente aux enfers pour celle qui est maintenant une pilote de chasseur d'élite capable d'intervenir dans n'importe quelle situation pour sauver le plus de personnes possible, civile ou non, amis ou ennemis, qu'importe. Ce qui l'est, c'est d'essayer d'emmener les blessés avec un cœur qui bat encore à la base. Aussi jeune soit Lexa Woods, elle avait aussi reçu quelques distinctions comme la médaille du courage ou de la folie pure mélangés à une once d'insubordination comme aimait lui rappeler son Colonel.

Son regard continuait de se poser rapidement sur des visages inconnus quand elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle perdait son temps. Sérieusement, qu'elle était ses chances de reconnaître sa sœur, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était une petite fille de cinq ans avec encore des bonnes joues, un regard triste et une main qui ne voulait pas lâcher la sienne. Comment Lexa pouvait elle concevoir rien qu'une seconde qu'elle saurait reconnaitre une adolescente de quinze ans ? C'était ridicule ! Elle se rendrait simplement à l'adresse qui était indiquée sur les lettres.

La jolie brune aux yeux verts ferma les paupières et inspira une nouvelle fois profondément. Elle revit son dernier souvenir avec Madi. L'assistante social essayait de l'obliger à monter dans une voiture mais elle se débattait comme un petit monstre. Lexa pleurait en silence pour ne pas aggraver la situation. La petite fille la suppliait de venir avec elle mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle hurlait pour que Lexa l'emmène loin. Elle ne voulait pas être séparer de sa grande sœur alors que l'on venait de lui annoncer qu'elle n'avait plus de parent. C'est alors que ses yeux brun se sont arrêtés sur l'avion orange de leurs père, elle avait détaillé l'engin avant de demander à sa grande sœur de voler avec elle une dernière fois.

Jusque là l'adolescente était parvenue à garder une distance avec la situation. Elle s'était protégée derrière les murs qui encerclaient son cœur pour ne pas la faire souffrir encore plus. Mais que Madi puisse évoquer le fait de voler, brisa le peut de contrôle qu'elle avait su garder. Elle s'avança contre l'avis des deux assistantes sociales et prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Elle ne l'emmena pas dans l'avion de leur père, elle savait très bien le piloter, elle avait été devant les commandes de vole bien avant de savoir marcher. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de récupérer les clefs, de décoller puis de maintenir un cap pour les éloignées toutes les deux de leurs terrible destin.

Elle avait déposé Madi délicatement devant les commandes dans l'avion en bois qu'ils avaient construit en famille. Elle avait prit quelques secondes avant de bondir et de s'installer derrière sa petite sœur. Elle fit semblant d'actionner les commandes et la plus jeune commentait tout ce qu'elle faisait ou devait faire comme un véritable copilote. Madi avait une imagination débordante et pendant un instant, Lexa réussi à oublier qu'elle venait de tout perdre, elle se surprit même à sourire alors qu'elle sentait presque le vent sur son visage. Elle braqua le gouvernail sur la gauche au moment sa sœur lui assura qu'un missile fonçait sur elles.

 _ **« Esquive, esquive, tournois, là fais un virage serré et tire ! »**_

Lexa l'entendait encore. Elle se mit à sourire. Elle ne l'avouera jamais, maintenant qu'elle pouvait voler, quand elle le voulait dans un des meilleur avions qui soit mais ses plus beaux pilotages s'étaient passés dans cette carcasse en bois. A partir du moment où Madi lui criait dans les oreilles ce qu'elle devait faire, le monde autour d'elle s'effaçait complètement. C'était au final encore mieux que voler. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi libre que lors de ces moments de complicité. Elle se demandait si sa petite sœur avait gardé sa passion pour l'aviation, elle en doutait après dix ans, elle avait certainement oublié.

Un cri la sortit de ses pensées. Elle découvrit avec effroi un groupe de cinq adolescents foncer à vélo à toute vitesse sur un jeune homme, il le frôlait ce qui fit reculer le blondinet jusqu'à ce que ses pieds glissent sur le trottoir et qu'il tombe. Lexa se précipita en hurlant pour essayer d'interpeller le groupe d'inconscients. L'un d'eux, certainement le leader se retourna en lui signalant d'aller se faire foutre et en souhaitant un joyeux noël à Aiden. La jolie brune dû se retenir de les poursuivre, elle réussira certainement à les rattraper et à les obliger à s'excuser mais un gémissement de douleur la stoppa net. Elle jeta un regard rapide au sol et remarqua aussitôt la posture du blond, il maintenait son bras contre lui. Elle jura entre ses dents en se promettant de ne pas oublier le visage de ces petites ordures.

Elle s'accroupit devant le garçon et scanna rapidement son corps. Il ne semblait pas avoir d'autre endroit douloureux. Il n'y avait à première vu pas de sang. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant déjà le coude du jeune homme gonflé. Elle soupira. Il y avait peu de chance pour que ce soit une poche de sang qui se soit accumulée derrière l'olécrane et pourtant ça y ressemblait fortement. Il fixa le visage du jeune garçon qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était impressionné par sa force, à sa place elle serait certainement entrain de hurler pour que tous puisse connaître sa douleur.

 **\- Hey gamin. Aiden c'est bien ça ?**

Il acquiesça doucement alors que les larmes s'accumulaient encore plus dans ses yeux. Elle approcha doucement sa main pour tâter son bras pour s'assurer que le gonflement ne s'étendait pas. Aiden fut surpris par les gestes quasi professionnelle de cette inconnue. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas médecin à Arkadia, il connaissait tout le personnel sur le bout des doigts, à moins bien sûr qu'elle soit nouvelle et que personne n'ai parlé de son arriver, bien que sa mère cherchait activement un médecin urgentiste depuis plus de quatre mois.

 **\- Tu as des problèmes de coagulation,** demanda Lexa inquiète en sentant un autre épanchement de sang dans son avant bras.

 **\- Oui mais j'ai pris mes médicaments, je n'oublie jamais.**

 **\- Hum… je vois, je vais tout de même appeler les urgences pour que tu vois un médecin, il faudra certainement que tu fasses une radio.**

 **\- C'est cassé ?** Demanda Aiden livide.

 **\- Je ne pense pas non mais sans radio, c'est difficile à dire. Je pense que tu as du sang dans la paroi du liquide synovial, ce n'est pas grave mais c'est douloureux. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu vas être immobilisé quelques jours mais ce n'est rien de grave,** sourit Lexa pour le rassurer.

La jolie brune se redressa en gardant un œil sur le blondinet. Elle saisit son téléphone pour composer le numéro des urgences. Elle décrivit rapidement les symptômes d'Aiden, elle indiqua le lieu et insista pour obtenir une ambulance en rappelant qu'avec ses problèmes de coagulation la situation pourrait empirer sans prévenir. Elle manqua de s'énerver quand elle reçu un refus, les civiles sont parfois vraiment inconscients.

 **\- Dites leurs que je m'appelle Griffin,** suggère le jeune homme.

Lexa fronça les sourcils, elle connaissait ce nom de famille. Elle fixa alors le jeune garçon d'une tout autre manière, se pourrait-il que… elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre : chaque chose en son temps, il fallait d'abord agir avec ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, compartimenter.

 **\- Il me demande d'insister sur le fait qu'il s'appelle Aiden Griffin.**

 **\- Nous envoyons une ambulance immédiatement.**

Non mais c'était quoi ce retournement de situation ? En même temps, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là, mais c'était tout de même très étrange. Après quelques autres renseignements un peu trop poussés pour un jeune homme qui avait seulement trébuché à la sortie des cours, Lexa fut autorisé à raccrocher. Sa langue claqua contre son palet alors qu'elle fixait son smartphone, cette situation était très étrange. Mais c'est sans un mot qu'elle s'installa sur le bord du trottoir près du jeune garçon.

Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse alors que son nom de famille continuait de raisonner dans sa tête. Serait-il possible qu'il la connaisse ? Lexa fixa le profile d'Aiden. Connaissait-il cette mystérieuse Clarke Griffin qui lui avait envoyé ces trois lettres par le biais des services sociaux ? Elle détailla encore plus le jeune homme comme si elle allait finir par obtenir les réponses qu'elle attendait simplement en le regardant. Elle s'apprêtait vraiment à lui poser une question quand il la surprit en posant la sienne en premier :

 **\- Vous êtes médecin ?**

 **\- En quelque sorte,** répondit Lexa.

 **\- Vous travaillez à Arkadia ?**

 **\- Non, je suis…**

 **\- Woods,** explosa subitement Anya en trouvant enfin sa coéquipière, **à quoi tu joues ? Ne disparaît plus jamais de la sorte sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de nous menotter ensemble !**

 **\- Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop,** s'amusa Lexa, **juste un peu,** ajouta t-elle en montrant un espace restreint entre son pouce et son indexe.

 **\- Si un jour je disparais pendant que tu fais des pieds et des mains pour obtenir deux chambres d'hôtel, nous verrons bien si tu fais la maline !**

 **\- Je suis désolée Anya mais je suis tombée sur ce jeune homme qui avait besoin de mon aide.**

 **\- C'est pas vrai Woods,** soupira la blonde, **tu es en vacances depuis à peine quelques heures et tu trouves déjà un moyen de penser boulot. Tu es fa-ti-gan-te ! Tu me fatigues, vraiment ! Salut gamin,** dit-elle subitement avec un signe de la main, **rassure-moi, ce n'est pas elle qui mit ton coude dans cet état juste pour se trouver quelque chose à faire ?**

Aiden écarquilla les yeux devant le comportement de cette seconde inconnue. Ce comportement… il se sentit sourire avant d'éclater de rire ce qui surprit les deux sœur de cœur. Anya fixa Lexa en demandant un peu vexée :

 **\- J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle sans m'en rendre compte ?**

 **\- Pas que je saches,** assure Lexa.

 **\- Désolé,** sourit toujours Aiden, **elle ressemble énormément à la meilleure amie de ma sœur. J'espère sincèrement que vous ne rencontrez jamais Rae. Je sens que si ça arrivait, vous feriez de nos vies un enfer,** s'amusa t-il.

 **\- Que dieu nous garde d'un tel duo,** souligna la brune avec un clin d'œil pour la blonde.

 **\- La ferme Woods ! Si tu m'y obliges, je vais appeler Parish et lui dire que nous avons une situation d'urgence, et en moins de deux je te ramène à la maison,** menaça Anya.

 **\- Tu as réussis à nous avoir deux chambres,** changea adroitement de sujet Lexa.

 **\- Non,** bougonna la blonde, **je vais encore devoir te supporter !**

 **\- Me supporter… j'étais plutôt sûre que c'était moi qui te supportais.**

 **\- T'es vraiment une emmerdeuse !**

 **\- Vous êtes sœurs,** demanda subitement Aiden, **vous vous disputez comme des sœurs,** assura t-il.

 **\- Ouais, cette emmerdeuse est ma sœur,** confirma Anya, **au-delà des liens du sang,** sourit-elle en tendant son poing vers Lexa.

 **\- Au-delà des liens du sang,** confirma la brune en venant taper le poing de la blond du siens.

La jeune militaire se redressa subitement ce qui surprit les deux autres, elle détourna le regard vers la gauche et sourit en voyant bel et bien les gyrophares de l'ambulance. Anya leva les yeux au ciel même quand elle était en permission, Lexa était si attentive que s'en était effrayant. Elle avait toujours été impressionnée par la concentration de Woods qui semblait résister à n'importe quelle épreuve. En huit ans, elle ne l'avait jamais vu prendre une mauvaise décision, elle avait fait des choix stupides ou beaucoup trop dangereux mais toujours incroyablement réfléchis pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Anya ne lui avouera jamais, parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer elle avait son orgueil, mais Lexa était la meilleur pilote qu'elle connaisse, meilleure qu'elle-même.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le blesser. Lexa remarqua aussitôt qu'Aiden déglutit difficilement et qui pâlissait à vu d'œil. Ce n'était pas un comportement normal. Elle s'inquiétait immédiatement pour lui elle avait peut-être manqué quelque chose. Elle s'accroupit devant lui en lui demandant :

 **\- Tout va bien gamin ?**

 **\- J'ai une peur irrationnelle des ambulances, si ma sœur n'était pas rentrée à la maison plus tôt, je lui aurai demandé de m'accompagner.**

Lexa se retourna vers sa sœur de cœur qui sourit instantanément. Elle connaissait la brune par cœur. Elle secoua la tête pour essayer de chasser son sourire et croisa les bras avec un air sévère :

 **\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser seule toute la soirée, appelle-moi quand le gamin sera arrivé.**

 **\- Merci Anya.**

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de m'accompagner,** paniqua Aiden.

 **\- T'en fais pas c'est mon boulot d'accompagner les blessées jusqu'à l'hôpital.**

 **\- Vous êtes,** il déglutit, **aussi ambulancière ?**

 **\- Une ambulancière,** se moqua ouvertement Anya, **excellent, je vais la garder celle-là ! Ambulancière,** répéta t-elle en riant. **Non mais c'est excellent, je vais en parler avec Niko et Gustus de suite ! Une chance pour toi que tu sois tombée sur cette** _ **ambulancière**_ **gamin !**

 **\- Ça suffit Anya,** menace Lexa en serrant les dents.

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas ambulancière,** fini par comprendre Aiden gêné d'avoir embarrassé celle qui l'avait aider.

 **\- Je suis militaire,** finit par lui confier Lexa, **je fais partie de l'U.S Air Force, de la section recherche, sauvetage au combat donc si tu veux, je suis une ambulancière à ceci près que je ne conduis pas un de ces véhicules ridicules.**

 **\- Qui conduit un véhicule ridicule,** s'indigna Octavia Blake en arrivant à la fin de l'explication de Lexa.

 **\- Salut mini-Black,** sourit timidement Aiden.

 **\- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler « mini-Blake », mini-Griffin,** se renfrogna la brune. **Je te signale que j'étais à l'autre bout de la ville quand j'ai entendu qu'il t'était arrivé malheur, j'aurai pu t'ignorer et te laisser seul sur ce trottoir ou pire,** elle pointe un indexe menaçant vers lui, **entre les mains de Pike.**

Aiden perdit de nouveau toute ses couleurs ce qui inquiéta fortement Lexa. Le comportement de cette « mini-Blake », n'était pas du tout professionnel. Anya sentit que sa sœur était prête à partir au quart de tour, elle s'approcha donc et lui saisit le bras.

 **\- Je pense que le gamin est entre de bonnes mains.**

 **\- Évidemment qu'il l'est,** sourit la nouvelle venue en passant sa main dans les cheveux fin d'Aiden.

 **\- O',** s'offusque t-il en repoussant sa main, **ne fais pas ça !**

 **\- Ta sœur n'est pas là,** s'étonna t-elle.

 **\- Elle finissait plus tôt,** répondit-il en baissant les yeux. **Je lui ai envoyé un sms, elle va me rejoindre à l'hôpital.**

 **\- Je suis surchargée aujourd'hui… je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec toi dans la salle d'attente.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de soucis pour ça,** assura Anya, **mini-Woods,** elle tapota la tête de sa sœur de cœur, **va l'accompagner.**

 **\- Comment tu m'as appelé ?**

 **\- J'aime bien « mini-Woods », ça te va bien.**

 **\- Mais je suis la seule Woods.**

 **\- J'en ai rien à faire,** s'amusa Anya, **mini Woods,** la blonde lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa avant de subir les foudres de Lexa.

 **\- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça Lockwoods, où je préviens Parish pour ta contrebande de sucreries !**

 **\- Tu profites tout autant que moi de cette contrebande, mini-Woods !**

 **\- Je vais la tuer,** murmura Lexa, **je vais** _ **vraiment**_ **la tuer.**

 **\- Et bien,** souffla dans son dos l'ambulancière.

 **\- Je sais,** assura Aiden, **on dirait Rae.**

 **\- Ouais… c'est flippant. Elles ne devront jamais se rencontrer.**

Lexa se retourna surprise par la remarque de la brune. C'était tout de même étrange que ces deux là en viennent à la même conclusion sur un rencontre supposée entre sa sœur de cœur et cette mystérieuse Rae. Elle ne posa pourtant pas plus de question et monta dans l'ambulance près d'Aiden qui se rongeait déjà l'ongle du pouce. Elle l'observa en silence. Il devait y avoir une histoire derrière cette peur, elle aurait aimé la connaître mais c'était outrepassé ses droit. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une inconnue qui lui était venu en aide.

La distance entre le lycée et l'hôpital semblait à Lexa plus long que lorsqu'elle avait fait le trajet en moto un peu plus tôt. C'est après coup qu'elle se rendit compte que l'ambulancière roulait volontairement lentement. Les iris émeraudes se posèrent sur le profil du jeune homme qui semblait de plus en plus angoissé. C'est alors qu'elle comprit, ce n'était définitivement pas le transport qui l'angoissait mais le lieu auquel on le conduisait. L'hôpital. Voilà de quoi il avait véritablement peur.

 **\- Tu as envie de parler de quelque chose ? Que fait ta sœur pour te rassurer dans ce genre de moment ?**

 **\- Elle invente des histoires,** murmure t-il si bas que Lexa a du mal à l'entendre.

 **\- Oh… je ne pense pas pouvoir t'être d'une grande aide sur ce point. J'ai une imagination lamentable.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait de voler ?**

 **\- C'est le sentiment le plus fabuleux qui soit quand je pilote, je me sens libre.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas peur ?**

 **\- Peur ?** Répéta Lexa étonnée.

 **\- Bha oui… je suppose que vous devez aller dans des endroits plutôt dangereux, non ?**

 **\- Certains des lieux les plus dangereux du monde en effet.**

 **\- Et vous n'avez pas peur,** demanda t-il à nouveau.

 **\- De voler,** la jolie brune fit une courte pause avant de sourire, **jamais. Je me sens même parfois plus en sécurité là-haut que les deux pieds bien ancrés sur terre.**

 **\- Et si on vous tire dessus ?**

 **\- Facile, j'esquive,** je place ma main devant ses yeux et la tourne sur le dos de ma main vers lui en faisant un bruit, **tournois,** je retourne ma main dans l'autre sens, **je fais un virage serré,** ma main reviens vers moi, **et tire !**

 **\- C'est si facile que ça,** s'étonne Aiden.

 **\- Bien sûr que non. En fait, c'est surtout une question de rapidité, c'est les premières secondes du combat qui comptent le plus. La plupart du temps, les combats dans les airs ne durent pas plus d'une minute. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je me fais rarement attaquer,** sourit Lexa, **je suis là pour aider.**

 **\- Et s'ils attaquent quand même ?**

 **\- Je suppose que de piloter un des avions les plus rapide au monde doit m'aider à être un peu plus sereine.**

 **\- Donc vous n'avez pas peur ?**

Cette fois Lexa détailla un peu plus le blondinet. C'était la troisième fois qui lui posait cette même question. Elle détecta une fragilité dans cette demande. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, elle devait bien choisir ses mots. La peur… c'était quelque chose qu'elle connaissait bien, peut-être même bien plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'avouer mais ce n'était pas cette peur qui était importante.

 **\- J'ai peur. C'est humain d'avoir peur mais ce n'est pas là-haut que ça arrive, c'est quand je redescends qu'elle me surprend. L'adrénaline me quitte et je me rends compte que rien n'a changé, je suis toujours… moi. Seule. Personne ne peut contrôler ses peurs mais nous pouvons choisir de les affronter : un pas après l'autre.**

 **\- Les hôpitaux n'apportent que des mauvaises nouvelles,** murmura Aiden en jouant avec les manches de son manteau.

 **\- Tu dis ça à cause de tes problèmes de coagulation ? Parce que ça ne t'empêchera pas de vivre, tu dois juste faire plus attention.**

 **\- Je le sais c'est ce que ma mère et ma grande sœur n'arrête pas de me répéter. Mais… elles ne peuvent pas comprendre, elles y vont tous les jours, c'est leur travail d'aimer l'hôpital.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas qu'elles aiment l'hôpital.**

 **\- Vous aimez bien votre avion vous.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas du tout pareil, j'aimais les avions avant même de savoir marcher ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas possible,** s'amusa t-il.

 **\- Je t'assure que si, mon père était pilote pas le même genre que moi, il était comme l'aviateur dans le Petit Prince, un pilote postal. Son avion était dans notre garage. A chaque fois que ma mère partait, il m'emmenait voguer au milieu des nuages.**

 **\- Était,** souligna t-il tristement, **mon père aussi est mort…**

 **\- Aiden,** intervient un peu brusquement la brune au volant, **tu sais à quoi nous pensions avec Bellamy ?**

 **\- A comment éloigner mes sœurs des fourneaux pour noël ?**

 **\- Exactement, il faut que tu les éloignes de la maison assez longtemps pour que Bell et moi nous occupions de tout.**

Le changement de sujet était radicale mais Octavia n'avait trouvé que cette solution. L'inconnue à l'arrière était très à l'écoute et avait prodigué de bon conseil au frère de son amie. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas savoir que le sujet Jack Griffin était encore à manier avec des pincettes et un touché de velours pour le jeune homme, même après trois ans.

 **\- Et qui s'occupe d'éloigner Rae,** voulut savoir le blond, **si je dois encore manger ses œufs de fourmis je ne vais pas le supporter !**

 **\- Les œufs de fourmis de Rae sont les meilleurs que je n'ai jamais mangé alors personne ne l'éloigne de la cuisine. Et de toute façon, personne ne t'oblige à en prendre.**

 **\- Euh… nous sommes en train de parler de Raven Davina Lindsey Sierra Reyes, je te rappelle. Si je refuse de manger une de ces choses gorgées de sucre, de chocolat, de riz soufflé et de chamallow, elle va me le faire manger de force.**

 **\- Tu as oublié le beurre et les carambars, petit futé !**

Mon dieu ! Mais c'est quoi cette recette ? Rien que d'essayer d'assembler tous ces ingrédients ensemble, je pourrai prendre cinq kilos.

 **\- Ma nouvelle amie est d'accord avec moi !**

 **\- Quoi,** s'insurge Octavia, **non, hors de question,** dit-elle en fixant la brune dans le rétroviseur, **interdiction de juger sans avoir goûter.**

 **\- Je préfère éviter,** assura Lexa.

 **\- Tu vois O', elle est d'accord avec moi.**

 **\- Mouais… c'est bon, nous sommes arrivés,** sourit-elle en se garant, **regarde qui est là,** dit-elle en faisant un signe de la tête vers l'entrée des urgences.

Lexa suivit du regard la direction indiquée et découvrit une magnifique jeune femme blonde en blouse grise avec un stéthoscope autour du cou. Elle tenait en main un gobelet et dans l'autre son portable. Son pouce glissait rapidement sur l'écran, elle semblait lire quelque chose en diagonale et jetait des regards rapides autour d'elle. Lexa descendit de la voiture suivit d'Aiden qui se précipita vers celle que je suppose être un médecin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant les lacet du jeune homme défait. Et s'il tombait et aggravait la situation ? Ça serait terrible !

Elle secoua la tête en se souvenant qu'en vérité, ce sur-accident ne devrait pas avoir d'impact sur elle. Elle s'était encore attachée émotionnellement parlant. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il était attachant ce gosse.

 **\- Vous pouvez appeler votre amie, si vous voulez,** lui signala l'ambulancière, **Aiden est entre de bonnes mains, c'est sa sœur. Elle a dû décaler ses rendez-vous en sachant qu'il arrivait.**

 **\- Très bien.**

Lexa s'éloigna en composant le numéro de téléphone d'Anya. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le frère et la sœur. Aiden s'était réfugié dans les bras de la blonde. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle les observait bien, ils se ressemblaient. Elle s'éloigna en gardant cette image d'amour fraternel gravé en elle. Elle commença à marcher sur le bord de la route en laissant à nouveau ses pensées divaguer sur Madi.

Finalement, elle n'aurait peut-être pas l'occasion de la voir aujourd'hui… non, ça n'arriverait pas aujourd'hui, Anya n'allait pas la lâcher d'une semelle le reste de la soirée. Lexa leva les yeux au ciel en se disant qu'elle allait encore l'obliger à traîner dans les bars et qu'elle devrait encore la porter jusqu'à son lit. C'était une très mauvaise habitude, surtout que la brune était toujours perdante puisqu'elle ne touchait pas à l'alcool. Elle se retrouvait souvent à chaperonner toute son unité alors qu'elle était la plus jeune.

Lexa avait vu juste, à peine avait-elle eut le temps de poser un pied dans leurs chambre d'hôtel et de mettre son téléphone en charge que sa sœur lui attrapa le bras pour la tirer de force jusqu'à un bar dansant qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt. La brune soupira quand Anya se faufila comme une anguille jusqu'au bar pour passer sa première commande de la soirée. Chaperonner... non ce n'était pas une blague, elle allait vraiment devoir chaperonner sa grand sœur.

Plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulées et la jolie brune aux yeux verts commençait à avoir du mal à retenir ses bâillements. Anya s'était rapidement intégrée dans un groupe d'amis et les anéantissait aux fléchettes. Il faut dire aussi que de jouer à ce jeu avec une fille qui a une formation de sniper, ce n'est pas la meilleure idée qui soit même si elle a quelques verres dans le nez. Lexa l'observait depuis le bar, assis sur un tabouret en sirotant de temps en temps dans son thé glacé.

Alors que personne ne faisait attention à elle, Lexa glissa sa main dans la poche de son manteau. Elle en sortit les trois lettres et les observa avec une certaine nostalgie. Elle attrapa ensuite la photographie plié en quatre dans la poche de son jean et la laissa à côté. Elle observa ces quatre éléments les uns à côté des autres avec un espoir fou, celui qu'il puisse lui rester encore quelque chose qui puisse ressembler à une famille. Il y avait encore Madi et elle la cherchait, elle voulait la rencontrer et apprendre à la connaître, après dix ans sa petite sœur faisait un pas vers elle.

Lexa ne savait si elle était prête pour cette épreuve, elle était terrifiée. Mais comme elle l'avait expliqué à un jeune garçon pas plus tôt que cet après-midi : ce n'est pas grave d'avoir peur, le principal c'est de continuer d'avancer, un pas après l'autre. Elle devait simplement appliquer son propre conseil. Du moins, elle le ferait dès qu'Anya sera décidée à partir de ce foutu bar !

Lexa observa avec plus d'insistance sa sœur de cœur espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de plier bagage. Mais Anya restait impassible à toutes ces tentatives. La jolie brune soupira avant de ranger ses affaires, de se redresser et de rejoindre la blonde. En la voyant arriver, Anya manqua pour la première fois depuis le début de la partie son tir.

 **\- Enfin,** explosa un petit brun.

 **\- Calme toi Jasper,** sourit un asiatique.

 **\- Mais j'ai presque cru que cette fille était un robot ! Personne n'est aussi fort !**

 **\- Je refuse de partir,** attaqua immédiatement Anya, **pas temps que je gagne !**

 **\- Très bien,** sourit Lexa, **il ne me reste plus qu'à te battre. Qui me laisse sa place ?**

 **\- Absolument hors de question,** s'oppose immédiatement la blonde, **vous ne voulez pas d'elle dans cette partie ! Elle est pire que moi en plus, elle n'a pas bu !**

 **\- Je veux bien,** intervient une jeune femme aux cheveux brun bouclé en tendant ses fléchettes à Lexa, **j'ai commencé seulement parce qu'ils ont insistés pour que nous soyons une équipe paire.**

 **\- Mais noooon,** soupire avec désespoir Anya, **il ne fallait pas faire ça ! Ce n'est pas cool Maya,** bougonna t-elle.

 **\- Tu peux déjà leurs dire au revoir,** s'amuse Lexa en lançant son premier projectile en regardant à peine la cible.

 **\- Et voilà,** siffle la blonde, **ça commence… je te déteste.**

Lexa fini la partie en quelques coups avant de se tourner vers Anya avec un sourire triomphant. La blonde laissa tomber ses fléchettes sur la table avec un regard noir. Les autres observaient la jolie brune aux yeux émeraudes, la mâchoire tombante. Ils n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un réussir un sans faute de la sorte.

 **\- Tu es le** _ **diable**_ , grogne Anya.

 **\- Je suis ta** _ **sœur**_ **.**

L'échange électrique de regards mit mal à l'aise ceux qui les entourait.  
Jasper se racla la gorge, Monty ne savait plus sur quel pied danser et Maya essayait de trouver une échappatoire à ce spectacle des plus étrange.

 **\- Très bien,** explosa la blonde, **rentrons !**

Le sourire victorieux sur les lèvres de Lexa fit presque craquer Anya. Elle aurait pu lui coller son poing dans la figure. Du moins elle aurait tenté sa chance, si elle n'avait pas pris ces quelques verres. S'en prendre à Woods dans cet état était tout simplement suicidaire. Elle claqua sa langue contre son palet en se rappelant de se venger de sa cadette plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait en possession de tous ses moyens.

C'est donc grognon que la blonde attrapa sa veste et sortit du bar sans se retourner. Lexa soupira en remarquant qu'encore une fois son aînée était partie sans payer. C'était vraiment une habitude déplorable. Elle laissa donc quelques billets sur le comptoir avant de s'enrouler dans son écharpe. Elle ouvrit la porte alors que l'une de ses manches de manteau traînait encore au sol.

En relevant les yeux et remarqua un petit groupe d'amis qui voulait entrer. Elle finit d'enfiler plus rapidement son manteau avant de tenir la porte pour les laisser passer. Des sourires poli apparurent pour la remercier pour le geste et son regard se scotcha sur une chevelure blonde proche de la perfection. Sans le contrôler, elle suivi l'avancée de la femme aux cheveux dorés.  
Elle portait un manteau bleu avec des petits pointe de gris, un pantalon noir et des bottines grises à talons.

Lexa secoue la tête pour se reprendre. Ce n'est pas le moment pour se laisser distraire. Si elle voulait avoir une chance de rencontre Madi au plus tôt, il fallait qu'elle dorme pour se rendre à l'adresse qui était indiquée sur l'une des lettres. D'autant qu'elle devrait se lever à une heure indécente si elle voulait espérer échapper à la surveillance d'Anya.

* * *

 **Voilà ! La première partie de cette mini fiction Spécial Noël est finie. J'espère qu'elle vous a plû ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Avez-vous des théories ? Des spéculations sur la suite ?**

 **Normalement la seconde partie devrait arriver dans la journée (peut-être début d'après-midi), pour la troisième partie je pense qu'au pire, ça sera publié demain mais pour le reste, je ne fais pas de prévision ! ;)**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à (très) bientôt pour la suite ! :)**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	2. Partie 2 : Premier regard

**Salut ! De nouveau : JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS ET A TOUTES !**

 **Je le redis au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas compris : quelqu'un aperçoit Mr. Jack, il m'appelle immédiatement ! Pensez à votre chapitre de vendredi ! ^^**

 **Résumé : Lexa Woods fait partie de l'U.S Air Force, le 21 décembre 2018, elle décide de prendre sa première permission en huit ans de service. Elle assure qu'elle rentre chez elle alors que tous ceux qui la connaisse ne savent que trop bien qu'il n'existe plus d'endroit qu'elle puisse appeler « maison ». - Clexa -**

 **Je rappelle que Mara n'a pas pu corriger quoi que se soit alors je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, je re-uploderai avec la correction plus tard ! ^^**

 _ **Voilà chapitre corrigé ! Vous allez l'adorer !**_

 _ **MaraCapucin**_

 **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de The 100, ne m'appartiennent !**

 **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **Home**

 **it's another quiet night** _C'est une autre nuit tranquille_

 **I feel the ground against my back** _Je sens le sol contre mon dos_

 **counting stars against the black** _Compter les étoiles contre le noir_

 **thinking 'bout another day** _Penser à un autre jour_

 **wishing I was far away** _Souhaitant être loin_

 **whenever I dreamed I was** _Chaque fois que je rêvais j'étais_

 **you were there with me** _Tu étais là avec moi_

 **sister, I hear you laugh** _Sœur, je t'entends rire_

 **my heart fills full up** _Mon cœur se remplit_

 **keep me, please** _Garde moi, s'il te plaît_

 **sister, when you cry** _Sœur, quand tu pleures_

 **I feel your tears** _Je sens tes larmes_

 **running down my face** _Courir sur mon visage_

 **Dave Matthews- Sister**

 **Partie n°2 – Premier regard**

Trop bu… elle avait définitivement beaucoup trop bu. Le mal de crâne, la bouche pâteuse et le fait qu'elle portait encore ses chaussures, étaient bien là pour le lui prouver. Elle grogna avant d'essayer de se redresser, main d'œuvre qu'elle abandonna vite en remarquant que son monde tanguait et tournait autour d'elle sans qu'elle n'ait encore pris le temps d'allumer la lumière.

En passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle se promit de ne plus jamais se laisser entraîner dans une soirée comme celle d'hier. Elle tenta d'utiliser sa voix mais aucun son n'en sortit. S'était ridicule ! Elle lança alors violemment un oreiller sur sa droite vers le second lit de la chambre mais son projectile franchis la pièce sans percuter le corps de Lexa.

Anya mit quelques secondes à conclure que si sa sœur n'était pas dans son lit c'est qu'elle n'était pas dans la chambre. Elle se décida alors à appuyer sur l'interrupteur et la lumière jaillit. Un nombre incalculable de jurons franchirent ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se remette de cette agression matinale. Elle réalisa ensuite rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas que Lexa qui était absente, sa veste et son casque aussi n'étaient plus présents. Elle jura une nouvelle fois avant de se précipiter à la fenêtre, d'ouvrir les volets, de se traîner sur le balcon enneigé, pieds nus, et de constater que la moto de sa sœur n'était plus là.

 **\- Et merde ! Où elle est passée ? Bordel !**

À quelques kilomètres de l'hôtel et de l'hostilité de sa sœur Lexa venait de se garer devant une belle maison blanche, décorée, pour l'occasion, d'illuminations multicolores encore allumées avec un énorme bonhomme de neige gonflable au milieu du jardin. Elle retira son casque et descendit de sa moto avant de prendre une forte inspiration. Elle était arrivée. C'était ici que Madi avait grandi, ici qu'elle vivait.

Une angoisse telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais connue lui tiraillait l'estomac. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, des images d'explosions, de sang et de désolation envahirent son esprit. Elle secoua la tête pour essayer de les chasser. Elle prit une forte inspiration et s'imagina devant les commande de son avion, elle laissa son esprit s'égarer au milieu des nuages et se sentit de nouveau sourire.

Elle était prête, elle le savait et de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Lexa n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour se dégonfler au dernier moment. Il n'y avait plus que quelques pas à franchir. Elle enfonça un pied dans la neige puis un second et encore un ,jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant la porte en bois qui était habillée d'une couronne de sapin décorative. Elle leva son poing et puis plus rien, de nouveau la terreur et la peur l'empêchait de faire un seul geste de plus.

Cette fois, c'est le bruit qui semblait la figer sur place. Le crépitement du feu qui détruit tout sur son passage, ne laissant que des cendres et la désolation. Le bruit fort et aigu des acouphènes qui effacent les autres sons, cette tonalité qui s'éternise et qui avale jusqu'à votre propre voix. Le claquement des douilles qui s'éjectent alors qu'une nouvelle balle serpente dans le canon. Les munitions qui s'écrasent violemment sur un gilet par-balle et celles qui transpercent la chaire, les muscles et les os, dans cette manifestation de rupture nauséabonde. Le sifflement des missiles qui s'élancent dans les aires avant qu'un silence angoissant ne surviennent jusqu'à la déflagration qui pourrait rendre un sourd malentendant à nouveau. Les cris, que se soit ceux de douleur, ceux d'effrois, ceux de désolation, ceux de deuils… les cris… se sont les pires… ils vous hantent bien plus longtemps, vous empêchent d'avancer et essayent de vous traîner à terre.

Lexa serra un peu plus son poing et s'efforce de rejeter ses souvenirs douloureux. À nouveau, elle remplit ses poumons au bord de la rupture avant de laisser ses doigts rencontrer le bois dans trois petits coups sec. Par habitude, elle recula d'un pas et plaça ses bras croiser dans le bas de son dos dans une posture très militarisée. Elle ne devait pas fuir, sous aucun prétexte, c'était bien trop important.

Elle perçue des pas dévaler les escaliers et se redressa. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant une voix féminin hurler de ne pas courir. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et elle manqua de tomber à la renverse en reconnaissant le jeune garçon de la veille.

 **\- Oh… c'est vous,** dit-il alors que Lexa restait muette. **Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**

Pour la troisième fois en très peu de temps, Lexa dû se ressaisir rapidement. Elle se racla donc la gorge en serrant un peu plus ses mains dans son dos. Elle s'obligea à sourire bien qu'elle se doutait que ce dernier ne devait pas être très naturel avant de s'adresser au jeune homme :

 **\- Je suis venue voir Clarke Griffin.**

 **\- Vous connaissez ma sœur ?**

 **\- Pas…** _ **vraiment**_ **.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous voulez la voir ?**

Lexa se demandait comment répondre à cette question en fixant Aiden comme s'il allait l'aider dans cette tâche comme par magie. Elle ouvrit la bouche une première fois mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Elle se demandait si elle devait parler de Madi sans aucun préambule quand une main glissa sur l'épaule du blond et que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit un peu plus laissant apparaître une jeune femme absolument magnifique sous les yeux de Lexa. La jolie brune était complètement hypnotisée par cette jolie blonde aux iris couleurs océans et elle en perdit encore plus sa capacité à énumérer la moindre phrase.

 **\- Aiden, qui est-ce ? Je peux vous aider ?**

 **\- Tu ne l'as connais pas Clarke,** s'étonna le petit blond. **Apparemment, elle est venue pour te voir. C'est elle qui m'a aidé hier.**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dis que je connaissais ta sœur,** parvient finalement à prononcer Lexa.

 **\- Vous êtes celle qui a accompagné Aiden dans l'ambulance,** sourit la blonde ce qui la rend encore plus belle aux yeux de la brune, **c'était vraiment très gentil. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Après votre geste envers mon frère, je vous suis redevable,** assure t-elle.

 **\- En fait,** commence Lexa, **je ne sais pas comment… j'étais persuadée que c'était une bonne idée avant que je ne me retrouve devant vous. Je suis Alexia Woods et vous m'avez écrit plusieurs lettres.**

Clarke en resta sans voix, elle détailla avec plus d'attention le visage de la brune en fronçant les sourcils. Elle lui ressemblait et ce constat noya son regard de larmes. Elle avait du mal à assimiler ou même à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle pensait… non, elle avait espéré que ce jour ne viendrait jamais. Oui, elle avait conscience que son absence allait continuer de blesser sa petite sœur qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde mais maintenant que sa sœur, sa _vraie_ sœur était devant elle, Clarke regrettait d'avoir envoyer ces trois lettres.

C'était égoïste et elle en avait bien conscience mais une part d'elle avait espéré que cette mystérieuse Alexia reste introuvable, que ces lettres demeurent sans réponse et que jamais, ô grand jamais, cette femme ne vienne un jour sonner à sa porte. Cependant à cet instant, tout s'écroulait parce qu'elle était vraiment là. La sœur de sang de Madi était de retour.

Les doigts de Clarke se resserraient un peu plus sur l'épaule de son petit frère. Elle fixait toujours le visage de cette inconnue qui pourtant lui semblait si familière. Elle avait quelques traits en commun avec Madi, la même couleurs d'iris entre autre, mais certainement pas le même regard, celui de sa sœur était joyeux et solaire alors que celui devant elle semblait attristée et abattue. La blonde se pencha doucement jusqu'à l'oreille d'Aiden pour lui demander de finir de se préparer pour ne pas être en retard pour le match de hockey. Elle devait l'éloigner. Il n'était pas au courant des démarches qu'elle avait fait pour retrouver la sœur de Madi, personne ne l'était et personne n'aurait dû l'être.

C'est sans broncher que le jeune homme retourna à l'étage non sans un énième remerciement à Lexa pour sa présence la veille. Clarke suivit son avancée et quand elle estima qu'il était assez loin, elle attrapa son manteau bleu et sortit sur le palier de la porte obligeant Lexa a faire quelque pas en arrières. Elle claqua la porte et enfila son vêtement en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire à cette femme. D'ailleurs pour quelle raison était-elle là ? Elle n'aurait pas pu se contenter de répondre simplement à l'une de ces lettres ou peut-être de l'appeler ? Elle était certaine d'y avoir laissé son numéro de téléphone. Elle resserra les pans de son manteau en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle ancra ensuite son regard dans celui de Alexia et fut troublé par toute cette douleur qu'elle pu y lire.

C'était véritablement troublant pour Clarke de se plonger dans un regard qui était si semblable à celui de sa petite sœur alors qu'en réalité, il se trouvait être complètement différent. Elle était déstabilisée par toute cette peine. Il y avait, à n'en pas douter, un vrai déchirement au milieu de ces émeraudes. C'était presque poétique tellement la tristesse et la mélancolie semblait prendre vie dans ces yeux.

 **\- Que faites vous ici ?** Demanda t-elle à voix basse.

 **\- Je… j'aimerai vous parler, si vous le voulez bien, de,** Lexa hésita, **de Madi.**

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu aux lettres ? Je vous écris depuis le mois de juin.**

Il y avait des reproches à peine voilés dans l'intervention de Clarke. Lexa se sentit mal à l'aise et esquissa un sourire trancher entre la timidité et la culpabilité. Elle ne supportait plus de rester au garde à vous alors elle délia ses mains de son dos et les plongea dans les poches de son manteau. Elle évita le regard si bleu de sa vis-à-vis en retrouvant le contacte rassurant des enveloppes.

 **\- J'étais sur le terrain quand j'ai reçu la première lettre. Je sais que j'aurai dû vous répondre mais très honnêtement,** elle eut le courage de se plonger de nouveau dans les yeux de Clarke, **je n'avais pas la tête à ça.**

 **\- Sur le terrain,** répéta lentement la blonde sans comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

 **\- En Syrie,** précisa la brune, **je suis militaire.**

Subitement, Clarke se sentit stupide d'avoir pu en vouloir à cette femme d'avoir ignoré ses lettres. Elle comprenait un peu mieux pour qu'elle raison elle n'avait pas reçu de réponses. Pourtant, elle aurait tout de même pu lui répondre une fois rentrée au pays, non ?

 **\- Je suis rentrée au début du mois,** reprit Lexa avec un sourire hésitant, **j'ai essayé d'écrire quelque chose mais je ne suis vraiment pas douée avec les mots. C'est… disons que ce n'est pas mon truc. J'ai donc demandé une permission et je me suis dis que j'allais venir vous voir. Ce qui je l'avoue, n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée que j'ai pu avoir. Mais j'aimerai vraiment que vous me parliez de Madi.**

 **\- Vous voulez que je vous parle de Madi,** reprend Clarke méfiante, **vous ne voulez pas la rencontrer ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que si, elle me manque chaque jour qui passe, mais je me souviens d'une enfant de cinq ans alors qu'aujourd'hui elle en a quinze, alors je me dis qu'apprendre à la connaître avant de la rencontrer ne peut pas être une mauvaise idée. Et puis… j'imagine que vous voulez vous assurez que je suis quelqu'un de bien.**

 **\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien ?**

 **\- Je suppose que oui,** répond Lexa amuser, **brisée par la vie mais jamais dépassée. Je… je suis en ville pour les trois prochaines semaines. Je vous ais écris mes coordonnés,** dit-elle en tendant un bout de papier, **je ne m'imposerai pas, jamais. C'est… je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle va bien.**

Clarke observa la main tendue avec le bout de papier un peu trop longtemps, du moins assez pour mettre Lexa mal à l'aise. La brune commença à reculer son bras quand la blonde saisit un peu maladroitement le précieux sésame. Clarke essayait d'obtenir ces informations depuis six mois, elle n'allait pas les laisser filer aussi facilement !

Son geste, un peu rapide, fit rencontrer les mains des deux jeunes femmes. Un frisson les parcourut avant qu'un regard ne les fassent frémir. Cette sensation… c'était délicieux, enivrant et bien trop court. Lexa effectua un pas en arrière alors que l'envie de frôler de nouveau la peau de la blonde lui traversa l'esprit. Clarke observa ce mouvement de recule et remarqua le regard baissé et les légères rougeurs sur les pommettes de la brune. C'était certainement le froid, se dit-elle avant de voir le sourire de la sœur de Madi s'élargir.

Ce simple petit geste fit bondir le cœur de Clarke dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce que… cette sensation… elle ne la connaissait que trop bien, tout comme ce sourire qui ne semblait plus vouloir se détacher des lèvres d'Alexia. L'émeraude rencontra l'azur et pendant un moment, le temps s'arrêta complètement. Clarke avait été tellement perturbée par l'identité de cette femme qu'elle avait à peine remarqué à quel point elle était sublime. C'était mauvais, très mauvais ! Elle ne pouvait, d'aucune manière avoir un coup de cœur pour la sœur de Madi.

 **\- Je devrais y allez,** souffle Lexa. **Avant que ma sœur ne fasse appeler tous les corps de l'armée pour me retrouver,** s'amuse t-elle. **Il serait dommage qu'un tank détruise cette maison.**

Clarke tiqua sur le mot « sœur », elle était pourtant absolument certaine que Madi n'avait qu'une seule sœur. Le temps qu'elle se remette de ses réflexions, Alexia avait déjà démarré sa moto et reprit la route. La blonde l'observa s'éloigner en se demandant comment elle allait bien pouvoir aborder ce sujet épineux avec Madi.

La blonde avait finalement réussi à retrouver la sœur aînée de Madi. Elle avait bien essayé de la décourager dans ses recherches. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'elle arrête. Mais cette gamine était une vraie tête de mule et après une énième dispute, sur un coup de tête, Clarke avait écrit une première lettre. La seconde avait été écrite sous le coup de la colère quand trois mois plus tard elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'allait obtenir aucune réponse. Et la troisième… pour la troisième, Clarke n'avait pas d'explication, elle l'avait simplement écrite sans aucune arrière pensée. D'ailleurs, elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment des sujets qu'elle avait abordés dans celle-ci. En rédigent ces lettres, elle espérait simplement qu'elle obtiendrait des réponses et que Madi arrêterait de chercher désespérément Alexia. Depuis qu'Abby avait proposé à la petite de l'adoptée, retrouver sa sœur était devenu une obsession. Elle refusait de faire partie de la famille Griffin alors que sa sœur l'attendait peut-être encore quelque part.

Maintenant, il lui restait à savoir comment aborder le sujet avec Madi ou pire avec sa mère ! Elle allait assurément passer un sale quart d'heure. Sa mère allait très certainement l'assassiner, enrouler son corps dans un tapis et l'enterrer là où personne ne pourrait la trouver. Quant à Madi… Madi allait être heureuse, elle attendait le retour d'Alexia dans sa vie depuis bien trop longtemps. Et Clarke… Clarke allait perdre sa sœur parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que la petite brune choisisse de rester avec les Griffin si sa sœur devenait une option.

Le jeune médecin ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois où Madi n'avait pas le prénom de sa sœur à la bouche. C'était devenu si habituelle, qu'il était devenu familier de l'entendre, presque rassurant. Clarke s'était surprise à de nombreuse reprise à s'imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler cette femme. Évidemment son imagination avait été loin, très loin de la réalité. Parce que la brune qu'elle venait de rencontrer était bien plus que sublime, il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui la rendait exceptionnelle, c'était peut-être cette déchirure dans son regard… Toujours est-il, que maintenant qu'elle connaissait ce visage elle ne pourrait pas l'oublier, jamais. Et la répercussion que pouvait avoir son prénom dans son esprit ne serai plus le même.

Alexia… elle ferma les yeux et sourit. Alexia… merde. Alexia… elle avait un énorme coup de cœur pour la sœur de Madi. Alexia… c'était mauvais, très mauvais !

 **\- Clarke,** l'appela Raven la faisant sursauter, **qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Nous allons être en retard !**

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, les chances pour qu'elle manque le début du match de hockey avoisinait zéro. Raven l'appela encore une ou deux fois avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte d'entrée et de toiser la blonde.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dehors par ce temps ?**

 **\- J'essayais de t'éviter,** s'amusa la blonde, **de toute évidence j'ai échoué une fois de plus.**

 **\- N'importe quoi ! Tu conduis ?**

 **\- Comme toujours,** souris Clarke.

 **\- Madi est prête au moins parce que si elle nous met en retard, je la pulvérise !**

 **\- Elle m'a envoyé un sms, elle est prête. Elle nous attend.**

 **\- Génial !**

Raven claqua la porte en fonçant vers le placard à chaussures. Elle délaissa ses chaussons koala et prit ses bottines en talon qu'elle lassa en vitesse tout en demandant :

 **\- Tu as fini d'acheter les cadeaux ?**

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle releva les yeux pour constater que Clarke était toujours à l'extérieur. Elle se redressa pour observer la porte d'entrée. La blonde détestait pourtant le froid, alors comment expliquer qu'elle préfère rester à l'extérieur par ce temps ? Raven fit de nouveau quelques pas vers sa meilleure amie et manqua la crise cardiaque quand la blonde décida de la rejoindre sur un coup de tête.

 **\- Merde** _ **blondie**_ **tu m'as fais peur !**

 **\- Il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose après le match.**

 **\- Tu me fais peur…**

 **\- Ça concerne Madi.**

 **\- Tout va bien ?** Ne peut s'empêcher de demander Raven avec inquiétude.

 **\- Je crois que oui mais… j'ai fais quelque chose de…** _ **stupide**_ **et maintenant je dois en affronter les conséquences.**

 **\- Toi, faire quelque chose de stupide, c'est** _ **vraiment**_ **inquiétant !**

 **\- Rae, s'il te plaît…**

La jolie latino fronça les sourcils en dévisageant un peu plus la blonde. Ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle semblait inquiète, troublée et même perdue. Clarke était celle sur qui elle s'était appuyée toute sa vie alors si aujourd'hui elle avait besoin d'elle, elle serait là sans la moindre hésitation.

 **\- Très bien, je te paye un café après le match,** assure t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle n'accorde qu'à la blonde.

 **\- Merci Rae.**

 **\- Bon maintenant, les choses sérieuses ! HEY LES GAMINS,** hurle t-elle en s'appuyant sur la rambarde de l'escalier, **c'est l'heure ! Celui qui n'est pas dans le van dans cinq minutes, nous partons sans lui !**

 **\- Je croyais que j'étais celle qui conduisait.**

 **\- Oui mais ça, ils ne ne savent pas,** s'amuse Raven avec un clin d'œil.

Clarke secoua la tête amusée et partit s'installer devant le volant. Ces quelque heure d'effervescence à la patinoire pour le match de noël allait lui faire le plus grand bien. Elle allait laisser de côté sa rencontre avec Alexia et profiter de sa famille. Sans surprise c'est Raven qui s'installa en première à sa droite en grognant qu'elle était certaine que nous allions encore une fois être mal placé. Aiden la suivit de près avec son manteau à moitié mit à cause de son bras en écharpe. Les trois autres arrivèrent dans une même vague, Sam était la plus timide et se plaça d'elle-même à l'arrière, Hélena et Nino se disputaient pour être à côté d'Aiden.

Raven se tourna brusquement vers eux, ils écarquillèrent les yeux avant de s'installer sans faire plus d'histoire ce qui fit rire Clarke et Aiden. Il faut dire que la latina avait souvent le mauvais rôle avec les jumeaux. Elle était la seule de la fratrie qu'ils écoutaient, si elle n'était pas présente le gain de cause revenait à Abby ou Marcus qui n'était pas présent aujourd'hui.

 **\- Sales gosses,** grogna Raven entre ses dents.

 **\- Tu les adores,** rappela gentiment Clarke.

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tout ce qu'ils cherchent, c'est me faire tourner chèvre !**

 **\- C'est bien ce que je dis : tu les adores !**

Le van roula près d'une dizaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter devant une petite maison de ville en briques. Clarke eut à peine le temps de se garer que Madi surgit de nul part pour ouvrir la porte côté conducteur et plaquer ses lèvres sur la joue de Clarke avant de la serrer fort dans ses bras.

 **\- Bonjour Madi,** raisonna en cœur toutes les voix présente dans le véhicule.

 **\- Salut tout le monde,** sourit cette dernière. **Pousse toi Rae, je me mets à côté de Clarke.**

 **\- Jamais de la vie, plutôt mourir !**

 **\- S'il te plaît,** demanda t-elle avec un regard de chien battu.

 **\- Va derrière avec Sam, tu colleras** _ **blondie**_ **une fois arrivé !**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Tu me raconteras ta soirée avec le beau Lucas après,** sourit Clarke.

 **\- Il n'y avait pas que Lucas,** rougit cette dernière, **d'ailleurs Aiden, je te retiens ! Monsieur se blesse le jour de la soirée du siècle, sérieusement ?**

 **\- Désolé Mad'.**

Madi secoua la tête avant de sourire une dernière fois à Clarke et de claquer sa portière pour ouvrir celle de derrière. Elle la laissa coulisser et se faufila sur les sièges arrière en passant une main dans les cheveux des jumeaux. Ces derniers explosèrent dans des explications hilarante pour raconter à leurs grande sœur d'adoption leur dernier jour d'école avant noël. L'excitation pour ces deux là était à leurs paroxysme, s'était seulement leurs seconde noël avec les Griffin mais ils savaient déjà que tout serait parfait. Ils avaient eut la chance de redécouvrir cette magie en emménageant avec cette famille.

Sam était plus silencieuse et Madi le remarqua tout de suite, la petite rousse aux yeux vert avait toujours été plus réserver. Comme cinq des sept personnes dans ce vanne, elle avait connu les centres, les familles d'accueil et ce système qui a tendance à plus détruire les enfants qu'à les aider. Sans y réfléchir, Madi glissa doucement sa main dans celle de Sam qui quitta la route des yeux pour observer sa sœur d'adoption, la jolie brune lui sourit et la rousse l'imita timidement.

 **\- Et toi,** reprit Madi, **comment c'était ce dernier jour ?**

 **\- Nous avons joué au** _ **dixit**_ **tout l'après-midi,** répond-elle du bout des lèvres.

 **\- J'adore ce jeu,** sourit la brune.

 **\- Seulement parce que tu as une imagination débordante,** souligne Aiden.

 **\- Je l'aime bien moi aussi,** assure doucement Sam. **Il y avait un avion sur l'une des carte,** précise t-elle, **j'ai pensé à toi.**

 **\- J'adore les avions,** dit Madi pensive.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour observer sa sœur en entendant cette réplique. Elle n'avait jamais réussit à savoir d'où lui venait son amour pour les avions, c'était une information que Madi gardait précieusement pour elle.

Aiden tiqua lui aussi mais pas pour la même raison. Il sourit en se souvenant de sa rencontre hasardeuse de la veille. Il était reconnaissant envers cette femme de l'avoir aider. Il était seulement déçu de ne pas connaître son prénom, seulement son nom de famille : Woods. Il s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'elle s'était présentée tout à l'heure mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. D'ailleurs, il se demandait vraiment comment cette inconnue et Clarke pouvaient bien se connaître.

Il se tourna vers Madi en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur son bras. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant les mains jointe de la brune et la rousse. Sam avait du mal à accorder sa confiance mais comme souvent la brune était parvenue à franchir les barrières invisibles et à faire de la demeure des Griffin un foyer.

 **\- En fait, tant que j'y pense,** dit-il en fixant la brune, **j'ai rencontré un pilote hier.**

 **\- Vraiment,** explosa Madi. **Comment ? Où ? Pourquoi ? Tu aurai dû m'appeler ! J'aurai eu mille et une question ! Je veux tout savoir !**

De nouveau Clarke observa la scène avec méfiance, Aiden était en train de parler d'Alexia. Et si il disait quelque chose qui mettait la puce à l'oreille à Madi. Que se passerait-il si elle comprenait que sa sœur était de retour ?

 **\- C'est la personne qui m'a aider avec l'ambulance,** sourit Aiden. **Elle est pilote pour l'U.S Air Force.**

 **\- Oh mon dieu ! Je suis sûre que c'est terrifiant.**

 **\- En fait,** reprend-il pensif, **elle m'a assuré qu'elle n'avait pas peur quand elle était là-haut.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Ouais, je t'assure !**

 **\- C'est dingue,** souffle Madi, **j'aurai voulu la rencontrer moi aussi.**

 **\- Tu pourras peut-être, apparemment Clarke la connaît.**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu connais un pilote et tu ne me l'as jamais dis mais pourquoi tant de haine ?**

 **\- Tu connais quelqu'un qui fait partie de l'U.S Air Force ?** Demande avec étonnement Raven.

Clarke se racla la gorge mal à l'aise. Elle détestait mentir encore plus à sa famille seulement dans cette situation, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle pensa à monter le volume de la musique pour essayer de dissiper son malaise mais se sentit ridicule. Puis elle se plongea dans ses souvenirs et une image d'Alexia s'immisça dans son esprit. La blonde dû secouer sa tête de droite à gauche en sentant ses joues chauffer. Elle ne pouvait pas rougir pour si peu, c'était stupide.

 **\- C'est plus… euh… une connaissance.**

 **\- Une connaissance, hein,** s'amusa Raven.

La blonde quitta la route des yeux juste une seconde pour fusiller la latina du regard. Il fallait qu'elle se taise maintenant ! Mais le sourire qu'elle eut le temps de voir sur les lèvres de sa meilleure amie n'était pas là pour la rassurer.

 **-** _ **Blondie**_ **a un nouveau coup de cœur et elle n'en parle pas à sa BFF, je suis vexée ! Mad' tu sais quelque chose ? Si elle sait quelque chose, je vais être obligé de la tuer !**

 **\- Je ne sais rien,** s'extasie Madi, **pourquoi je ne sais rien ? Elle s'appelle comment ?**

Clarke jura intérieurement, elle était dans la merde et jusqu'au cou ! Elle garda le silence aussi longtemps que possible. Elle fut plus qu'heureuse en apercevant le parking de la patinoire. Les questions de Madi et Raven continuaient à fuser aussi vite que la propagation du virus de la grippe durant la période estivale. La blonde se maudit intérieurement de pouvoir être un livre ouvert pour sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait rien cacher à Raven et c'était très agacent !

Elle ralentit devant une place et se gara en marche arrière, une fois le frein à main serré, elle n'avait plus aucune échappatoire. Il lui fallait une histoire et une bonne qui soit crédible. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas donner son prénom, Madi aurait tiqué tout de suite mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus mentir, là se serait Raven qui s'en rendrait contre.

 **\- Je n'ai pas de coup de cœur, pas** _ **vraiment**_ **.**

 **\- Mouais,** souffla Raven, **je ne suis pas convaincue et vous derrière ?**

 **\- Absolument pas,** répondirent-ils tous d'une même voix.

C'était un complot, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Elle soupira avant de repérer à quelque mètre de là son échappatoire. Les Blake étaient eux-aussi arrivés ! D'ailleurs Octavia faisait de grands signes de la mains sous le regard dépité de son frère. Clarke sauta sur l'occasion et sortit du véhicule pour le rejoindre, toute la petite famille ne mit pas longtemps à la suivre.

 **\- Vous êtes pile à l'heure,** sourit O'.

 **\- C'est seulement grâce à moi,** assure Raven, **j'ai fais ce qu'il faut pour ça contrairement à** _ **blondie.**_

 **\- Les autres sont arrivés ?** S'informa Clarke.

 **\- Tu rigoles,** ria Octavia, **vu le dernier message que nous avons reçu à plus de cinq heure du matin, j'en doute. D'ailleurs, comment tu fais pour disparaître sans que je m'en rende compte ?**

 **\- C'est son super pouvoir,** soupire avec défaitisme Raven, **elle arrive toujours à s'éclipser des meilleurs soirée.**

 **\- J'étais crevée après ma garde et je vous avais prévenu que je ne prendrais qu'un seul verre.**

Les discussions allaient bon train alors que le petit groupe se rendait à la patinoire. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde à attendre que les portes s'ouvrent pour le tournois de Noël. Six grandes équipes dont deux de New-York s'affrontaient pour l'occasion, c'était un événement annuel auxquels les joueurs et les supporters s'étaient habitués. Il y avait toujours énormément de personne pour assister à ces mini match auxquels certain spectateurs étaient invités à monter sur la glace pour les deux dernières minutes.

La famille Griffin s'intéressait d'autant plus à l'événement que la totalité des gains revenait entièrement aux orphelinats des environs afin d'offrir un Noël digne de ce nom aux enfants. C'était un des événements les plus importants de l'année pour eux. Ils pouvaient encore une fois montrer leurs soutiens à la cause. Quand Abigail et Jack Griffin avait décider de devenir famille d'accueil se n'avait pas été une évidence comme pour certain, en réalité c'était plus l'horreur des circonstances qui les avaient poussés à faire ce choix quand Raven avait perdu sa mère après une longue maladie. Il avait été pour eux impensable de laisser la jeune fille seule pas alors qu'elle passait déjà presque tout son temps chez eux.

Puis après quelques années, on leurs avait demandé s'il était près a accueillir un autre enfant temporairement et Madi était arrivée. Les quelques semaines qui avaient été négociées avec les Griffin s'était transformée en mois, puis en années. Et finalement au fil du temps, les enfants avaient défilés au sein de leurs maison.

Et, même après la mort de Jack, Abby avait continué à recueillir des enfants dans le besoin, parfois pour quelques semaines, parfois pour des mois entier. Quand elle avait recommencé sa vie avec Marcus, il avait été hors de question pour elle d'abandonner cette partie de sa vie. A la surprise de tous, c'est lui qui, avec l'arrivée des jumeaux, avait proposé l'adoption pour eux et Madi. La décision avait été facile à prendre pour Nino et Héléna qui n'avait alors que six ans et qui n'avait plus aucune famille. Le juge avait rapidement accepter cette situation. Pour Madi, c'était différent parce qu'elle savait que quelque part dans ce monde, il lui restait une sœur.

La jeune fille avait conscience que les Griffin était sa famille, elle n'en doutait pas, pas même une seconde. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher un profond sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir dès qu'elle pensait à accepter cette proposition. Elle avait la sensation de trahir Alexia. Le seul regret qu'avait Madi c'est que cette situation avait provoqué des disputes avec sa famille et pire avec Clarke. Elle détestait avoir des mots avec la blonde parce que c'était la personne qu'elle préférait dans ce monde.

Dès que Madi était arrivée chez les Griffin, Clarke avait été pour elle un soutien sans faille. Elle avait essayé de lui expliquer les raisons qui la poussait à chercher Alexia, ce n'était pas pour lui faire du mal ou encore la remplacer. Elle voulait juste s'assurer que sa sœur avait trouver le bonheur et peut-être même comme elle une famille. Elle n'arrivait pas à être entièrement heureuse sans avoir la confirmation qu'il en était de même pour sa sœur de sang.

Madi sentit une main serrée la sienne. Elle n'eut pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que c'était Nino. Il avait encore tendance à être effrayée dans les lieux publics gorgés de monde. Elle le fit passer devant elle en plaçant sa seconde main sur le haut de son crâne, c'était quasi imperceptible mais le petit garçon se détendit. La jeune fille fit alors un contrôle pour vérifier que tout le monde était bien présent, les Blake discutait avec Raven et Clarke, Héléna était accrochée à la jambe de la blonde alors que Sam et Aiden se trouvaient au milieu sans se parler.

Sam était arrivée au début de l'année scolaire et elle avait encore parfois du mal à saisir comment fonctionnait cette famille. Elle n'avait repéré aucun favoritisme. Les "vrais" enfants n'avaient aucun avantage, ils respectaient les mêmes règles. Aucun des parents n'étaient un peu trop attiré par la bouteille, ni violent ou encore de mauvaise humeur du matin au soir. Il n'y avait jamais de cris dans cette maison ce qui au début avait énormément perturbé la petite rousse. Sam n'était jamais restée très longtemps dans une famille, pas plus de cinq mois et elle ne cherchait jamais à le faire. De toute façon personne ne voulait du rejeton d'une toxicomane et d'un braqueur qui étaient derrière les barreaux. Seulement voilà, les Griffin étaient différents, un peu trop aimants peut-être, mais Sam les appréciait, surtout Abby qui prenait le temps de l'emmener voir ses parents au moins une fois par mois, personne ne lui avait jamais proposé de le faire avant elle.

Quand elle s'installa au premier rang avec sa famille d'accueil et les amis de Clarke et Raven, elle ne put que constater une nouvelle fois la chance qu'elle avait d'être tombé sur eux. Madi s'était installée avec Nino sur les genoux entre elle et Clarke qui elle-même était à côté de Raven qui se trouvait devant les Blake. Héléna s'était installée entre le frère et la sœur et essayait de participer à la conversation quant à Aiden, il était encore debout adossé à la vitre de protection il semblait omnibus par quelque chose devant lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Elle était là, la femme qui l'avait aidé la veille. Il aurait bien bondit pour la rejoindre et découvrir enfin son prénom mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha. Avec elle, se trouvait cette autre femme, la blonde qui s'appelait Anya. Il se souvenait très bien que cette dernière ne devrait jamais ô grand jamais rencontrer Rae. Il ne prendrait pas cette responsabilité. Il avait trop peur que l'on puisse lui reprocher.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Aiden ?** Demanda Clarke en se retournant, **les autres sont…**

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle en était incapable car elle resta bouche bée devant cette apparition. Alexia était là, quelque rang au-dessus d'elle. Elle déglutit difficilement, c'était une catastrophe ! Que se passerait-il si elle la remarquait et qu'elle venait ? Madi la reconnaîtrait-elle ?

Clarke remarqua qu'Alexia se dirigeait vers les escaliers certainement pour acheter des boissons et des friandises puisqu'elle tenait quelques billets en main. Le cœur de la blonde s'emballa. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? La brune gravit les escaliers deux à deux en évitant aisément les quelques personnes sur son passage. La blonde qui était avec elle lui hurla quelque chose qui resta un mystère pour Clarke mais elle vit sans mal la réponse d'Alexia qui n'était autre qu'un doigt d'honneur.

Clarke secoua la tête comme pour se reprendre. Alexia lui avait semblé bien plus distinguée mais elle ne l'avait certainement pas très bien jugé avec le peu de temps qu'avait duré leurs discussions. Elle se ressaisit et se leva, geste qui n'échappa pas à Raven.

 **\- Tu vas où** _ **blondie**_ **?**

 **\- Chercher des boissons.**

 **\- Sérieusement ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- C'est mort, j'aime trop voir Jasper et Monty galérer pour nous les ramener.**

 **\- Comme tu veux,** répond-elle sans vraiment faire attention et en commençant son ascension.

 **\- Je veux bien un thé glacé,** demanda Madi.

 **\- Et moi un coca,** la suivit Aiden.

L'aînée des Griffin se retourna vers eux en leurs signalant qu'elle n'avait que deux mains ceux à quoi ils répondirent que ce n'était pas leur problème et Raven se permit d'ajouter que c'était la raison pour laquelle il fallait attendre les hommes de la bande. Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en continuant d'avancer. Elle se faufilait bien plus difficilement qu'Alexia et se retrouva presque essoufflée une fois devant le bar. Elle s'appuya sur ses genoux le temps de reprendre une ou deux inspirations avant de se redresser. Elle scanna ensuite les visages qui l'entouraient. Son idée de retrouver Alexia au milieu de tout ce monde était stupide, elle aurait dû y penser avant de lui courir après.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds mais ne la repèra toujours pas, elle souffla d'agacement avant de s'avancer pour passer sa commande. Elle fit claquer ses ongles sur le bord du bar en bois en attendant ses boissons. Elle espérait seulement qu'il n'y aurait pas d'incident, qu'Alexia ne tomberait pas par hasard sur Madi. Quand on lui apporta ses trois verres en plastique remplie à ras-bord elle maudit son frère et sa sœur de lui avoir imposé cette mission. Et c'est quand elle se retourna les mains chargées qu'elle la vit de nouveau.

Clarke s'avança aussi vite que possible en jouant des coudes. Elle sourit en remarquant que la brune avait elle aussi des boissons en main mais en plus un sandwich ressortait de la poche droite de son manteau et des paquets de bonbon de celle de gauche. Alors qu'elle allait de nouveau disparaître dans la salle, Clarke l'appela aussi fort que possible :

 **\- Alexia !**

C'est avec un froncement de sourcils que Lexa se retourna en entendant son prénom être scandé. Elle ne connaissait pourtant pas grand monde dans cette ville. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Clarke Griffin, elle se sentit sourire et avança pour la rejoindre.

 **\- Re-bonjour,** dit-elle timidement.

 **\- Re-bonjour,** la suite Clarke avec une sourire franc. **Que faites-vous là ?**

 **\- J'ai été embarqué de force apparemment comme j'ai disparu sans laisser de traces ce matin, je lui devais bien ça.**

 **\- C'est un bon divertissement et en plus c'est une bonne action.**

 **\- J'ai cru comprendre oui,** murmure Lexa en baissant les yeux.

 **\- Si vous regardez quelques rangs devant vous, vous me verrez avec quelques amis et ma famille et puis… Madi est là.**

C'est comme au ralentit que Lexa releva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Clarke. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle le soupçonnait de vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement mais elle resserra ses doigts sur les gobelets pour se reprendre au plus vite.

 **\- Je… je devrais peut-être… partir.**

 **\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que je suis terrifiée,** souffle t-elle avec un éclat de terreur qui se reflète dans ses yeux.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller la voir d'ailleurs, ne venez pas, je ne lui ai pas encore parlé mais vous pourrez voir qu'elle va bien. Alexia, ça va ?**

Le regard vert était de plus en plus troublé et en même temps il semblait si lointain… Lexa s'était perdu au milieu de ses pires souvenirs, ceux emplit de cris, d'explosions, de douleur, de larmes… la guerre. Elle était de nouveau sur le terrain.

Sa respiration devenait filante, incontrôlable. Pour quelle raison son esprit associait ses retrouvailles avec sa sœur à cette désolation qu'est la guerre ? C'était mauvais, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne avant que son esprit ne s'égare complètement. Elle ne pouvait pas faire de crise d'angoisse, pas ici, pas maintenant. Elle était plus forte que toutes ses bribes de souvenirs. Elle ferma doucement les paupières et parvient à prononcer :

 **\- Je préfère Lexa.**

 **\- Okay… tout va bien ?**

 **\- Oui,** elle secouait la tête en même temps, **oui, je suis juste intimidée.**

 **\- Par une petite fille de quinze ans alors que j'ai cru comprendre que vous ne ressentiez aucune peur au milieu des combats aérien.**

 **\- Comment…** commença Lexa, **oh, Aiden,** comprit-elle ensuite.

 **\- C'est bien ça Aiden a parlé de votre rencontre avec Madi, elle adore tout ce qui touche aux avions.**

 **\- Elle aime les avions,** sourit Lexa.

 **\- Ouais, c'est un truc de famille ? Si j'analysais votre ADN, il y aurait écrit pilote en gros au milieu des hélices ?**

 **\- Peut-être, je suis une pilote née ce qui agace mes supérieurs,** s'amuse la brune, **mon père était pilote et il nous emmenait avec lui dès qu'il le pouvait au grand damne de ma mère. Quand les enfants de trois ans apprenait à faire du vélo, pour Madi et moi c'était l'avion. Elle commençait à bien se débrouiller quand,** Lexa se stoppa net en repensant au terrible accident de la route qui lui avait arraché ses parents, **quand tout s'est écroulé.**

 **\- J'ai toujours su qu'elle aimait les avions mais je n'ai… Madi ne m'a jamais parlé de votre père.**

 **\- Ses souvenirs sont sûrement flous, elle était très jeune mais je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle aime les avions.**

 **\- Pour les aimer, elle les aime ! Elle m'a trimballé avec elle à un tas d'exposition sur l'aviation.**

Un silence s'installa entre la blonde et la brune. Il n'était pas gênant, tout juste agréable. Il permettait aux deux femmes de pouvoirs détailler à loisir l'autre. Les sourires se firent plus franc et si elles n'étaient pas toutes les deux attendues, elles auraient pu rester dans cette bulle encore un bon moment.

Se fut Clarke qui parvint à se détacher de cet état de transe. Elle fit un premier pas en arrière comme pour se libérer définitivement de l'emprise de ces magnifiques yeux.  
Elle sourit en pensant pour la première fois à ce surnom. Elle l'aimait bien. Lexa… ça sonnait vraiment bien.

 **\- Il faut que j'y aille.**

 **\- Évidemment.**

 **\- Je… je t'appelle à la fin du match, pour parler de Madi.**

Le fait que Clarke passe au tutoiement n'échappa à Lexa. Malgré que la brune soit bien plus habituée à être dans des relations formel, ce changement ne la dérangea pas, bien au contraire. Et bien évidemment, le fait que Clarke Griffin soit divinement belle n'avait rien à voir avec ce constat.

 **\- Très bien. J'attends ton appel,** sourit Lexa.

 **\- Cool ! C'est… génial,** conclu Clarke plus timidement. **À tout à l'heure, Lexa.**

La jolie blonde s'éloigna avec un sourire un peu trop grand pour qu'il passe inaperçu, ce dernier fit apparaître aussi celui de la brune. Clarke fini par se retourner pour rejoindre sa famille et ses amis. Il fallait qu'elle sorte Lexa de sa tête. Elle tendit le gobelet de coca à Aiden. Lexa… elle se sentit de nouveau rougir. C'était ridicule, elle ne connaissait même pas cette fille ! Elle prit une gorgée dans son verre avant de tendre celui de Madi qui n'avait rien manqué du rougissement des pommettes de sa sœur.

La petite brune se retourna pour essayer de déterminer si elle trouvait une femme qui pouvait être le genre de sa sœur. Elle se découragea bien vite, réalisant qu'il y avait bien trop de monde. Elle fixa ensuite le profil de sa sœur qui était, semble t-il, perdue dans ses pensées. Cette femme, qui qu'elle soit, lui faisait vraiment de l'effet et elle allait découvrir qui elle était !

Le reste de la bande arriva pile avant le coup sifflet d'envoi. Dès le premier coup de cross, c'était l'effervescence. Les supporteurs hurlaient pour encourager leurs joueurs ou leur équipe préférées ou encore une belle action. Tout le monde profitait de cette ambiance bonne enfant, tendait des banderole, riait ou même chantait. Qu'importe l'âge, tous étaient debout dès qu'un joueur s'approchait des buts. Le score final importait peu, le tout c'était de s'amuser et de passer un bon moment. Les quelques privilégiés, à pouvoir passer quelques minutes sur la glace, étaient surexcités. Il avait alors en eux un souvenir ineffaçable.

Lexa observait ce phénomène avec un certain recule. Elle n'était pas accoutumée à côtoyer autant de bonheur. Elle restait prudente face à toute ces manifestation de joie. Et puis, elle avait bien mieux à observer que ces matchs parce que quelque rang devant elle son regard vacillait entre la vue d'une blonde magnifique qui avait su indéniablement toucher son cœur et une jeune fille brune qui lui ressemblait sur plusieurs points. Madi était très jolie, bien plus que ce que Lexa avait pu l'imaginer, c'était ses sourires qui la rendait si belle. Ses sourires étaient parfaits, communicatifs et surtout sans faux semblant.

Madi semblait très proche d'Aiden, elle s'accrochait à son bras valide dès que la pression montait mais celle avec qui elle semblait le plus fusionnelle, c'était Clarke. À plusieurs reprises, Lexa avait vu sa petite sœur sauter dans les bras de la blonde ou murmurer quelque chose à son oreille. Elles semblaient toutes les deux toujours de connivence. Pour Lexa ce spectacle ressemblait à la perfection : Madi était heureuse.

C'était le plus beau cadeau que ce monde puisse lui faire après tout ce qu'on lui avait arraché. Et pourtant, il y avait une petite pointe douloureuse dans son cœur. Elle se sentait comme oppressée. Son être était obscurcit par un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas particulièrement bien : la jalousie.

Lexa laissa tomber ses paupières pour essayer de la chasser. Ressentir ce genre de chose était stupide et surtout, ça n'avait aucun intérêt. Tout, absolument tout ce qu'elle avait espéré pour sa petite sœur semblait s'être réalisée : elle nageait dans le bonheur et avait trouvé une nouvelle famille. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir trouvé ce qu'elle même ne pourrait plus jamais atteindre, elle était trop brisée pour espérer un jour avoir des sourires aussi lumineux que ceux de sa sœur, quant à sa famille… elle avait Anya.

Anya lui suffisait. Oui, la plupart du temps Anya était bien assez. Pourtant, parfois, Lexa ressentait ce vide en elle et elle était vraiment effrayée à l'idée qu'il ne se comble jamais. Elle arrivait à l'oublier quand elle volait. Tous ses problèmes s'effaçaient quand elle était au milieu des nuages. Le seul problème c'est que le retour à la réalité était de plus en plus difficile. Elle était seule et triste, rien ne pourrait changer ces faits. Du moins, elle le croyait avant de recevoir ces lettres.

Les mots de Clarke avaient tout changés.

Lexa se redressa brusquement alors que le poids de son cœur s'alourdissait un peu plus. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Elle était en train d'étouffer. Sa respiration s'accélérait, elle serra son haut au niveau de l'encolure comme si le geste pourrait l'aider à trouver un nouveau souffle. De nouveau les cris viennent raisonner dans sa tête, ils n'ont rien à voir avec l'effervescence qui l'entoure, rien à voir avec la joie qui explose pour un nouveau but marqué, ils ne sont que douleur. Ce sont des fantômes qui la hantent un peu plus chaque jour, ils surgissent toujours au pire moment. Ses doigts s'accrochent à la chaîne de ses médailles militaire. Le feu, le sang, les cris, tout revient en un éclaire et bientôt, elle n'est plus au milieu du stade mais bel et bien de nouveau sur le champ de bataille. Elle a envie de se recroqueviller dans un coin et de hurler mais elle ne peut pas. Les autres pourraient se rendre contre qu'elle est cassée et ça ne doit pas arriver, sous aucun prétexte.

Le coup de sifflet de fin de match raisonne et Lexa se précipite vers le couloir. Elle gravit les marches deux à deux et cherche une porte pour sortir de cette salle. C'est tellement oppressant d'être enfermer de la sorte. Elle a besoin de respirer et c'est impossible dans cette pièce, impossible alors que les murs semblent se mouvoir pour se rapprocher d'elle. Ils veulent l'avaler, l'engloutir tout entière et lui arracher son dernier souffle de vie. Elle pousse enfin une porte et prend une forte inspiration et comme après une trop longue immersion. Elle est essoufflée. Elle s'appuie contre un mur et se concentre sur sa respiration. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Tout va bien. Elle n'a rien à craindre et elle le sait, il n'y a plus de guerre. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer.

Plus de guerre… pour le moment. Plus de guerre…

L'agitation et la joie à la fin de ce dernier match est tellement contagieuse qu'Anya ne remarque pas immédiatement que sa sœur à disparu. Il lui faut un certain temps pour réaliser que Lexa n'est plus à sa gauche. Elle finit par se dire que la brune s'est faite avalée par la vague humaine qui fait une danse assez étrange. Lexa allait certainement la tuer pour ça mais Anya était heureuse de l'avoir traînée jusqu'ici. Sa sœur avait vraiment besoin de bouger plus. Elle monta alors sur son siège pour essayer de la repérer mais ne la trouva nul part.

Elle commença à s'inquiéter en ne voyant plus ses affaires, rien de plus que son gobelets vide laissé au pied de son siège. Anya fit une moue boudeuse, cette idiote avait encore disparu. Elle voulu partir à sa recherche mais fut arrêter par une voix :

 **\- Hey mais c'est la femme-robot !**

Elle se retourna et découvrit avec surprise le trio qu'elle avait écrasé aux fléchettes la veille. Elle oublia momentanément Lexa et les salua poliment. Ils discutèrent un instant, ou il était plus exacte de dire qu'ils hurlaient pour se faire entendre.

 **\- On va tous au bar d'hier,** hurla Monty, **tu veux venir avec nous ?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas mais il faut d'abord que je trouve ma sœur !**

 **\- L'autre as des fléchettes,** voulu savoir Jasper.

 **\- C'est bien elle,** sourit Anya.

 **\- Je ne suis pas certain que tu la retrouves au milieu de tout ce monde,** continua de crier l'asiatique, **envoie lui un sms et dit lui de nous rejoindre. Cette fois notre groupe est au grand complet ! Là,** il montra une latina, **tu as Rae, et là,** cette fois son indexe entoura deux individu aux cheveux aussi noir que le plumage des corbeaux dont la fille était familière à Anya, **c'est les Blake, il y a aussi Clarke,** il désigna une blonde aux cheveux mi-long, **oh et Harper et les autres nous rejoignent !**

 **\- Ouais surtout Harper,** se moqua Jasper.

 **\- La ferme,** bougonna Monty.

 **\- Très bien, je viens avec vous.**

 **\- Prenez Rae avec vous, je raccompagne les gamins à la maison,** informa la blonde.

 **\- T'as intérêt de revenir Griffin,** la menaça la dénommer Rae.

 **\- Bien sûr !**

Clarke passa près d'Anya avec Nino dans les bras et la main de Héléna dans la poche arrière de son jean en la dévisageant. Elle aurait mit sa main à couper que c'était avec cette femme qu'elle avait aperçu Lexa un peu plus tôt. Lui demander où était passé la brune lui traversa l'esprit avant de réaliser que c'était stupide. Il n'y avait pas meilleur manière pour se griller. Elle avança donc sans prononcer un mot de plus et sans se retourner.

Elle ramena rapidement les trois adolescents et les jumeaux à la maison. Abby venait juste de finir son service et eut le droit à un gros câlin de Madi. Clarke sourit devant ce geste plein de tendresse. Puis elle eut une pensée fugace de la futur discussion qu'elle allait devoir avoir avec ces deux là et prit peur. Autant repousser son exécution à plus tard.

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir pour passer le reste de la soirée avec ses amis quand la voix de sa sœur la stoppa net :

 **\- Attends Clarke ! On peut parler deux minutes ?**

 **\- Toujours,** sourit la blonde.

 **\- Dans ma chambre,** précisa Madi.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, elle n'était pas sortie de cette maison. Elle retira donc son manteau et ses chaussures avant de monter au deuxième. Elle frappa doucement à la porte de Madi même si elle était attendue, la petite brune faisait du rangement sur son bureau alors Clarke s'installa sur le bord de son lit.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Madi ?**

 **\- Je te l'ai dis que je craquais sur Lucas,** dit-elle comme une accusation, **alors j'exige de savoir comment elle s'appelle !**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- La fille qui te fait rougir, j'ai très bien vu que tu rougissais quand tu nous a ramené nos boissons. Elle était là et tu ne nous l'as même pas présentée. Je suis déçue ! En fait, quand tu as dis que tu allais te chercher une boissons, tout ce que tu voulais c'est l'embrasser en cachette, j'ai raison ou j'ai raison ?**

 **\- Mais enfin Madi…**

 **\- Comment elle s'appelle,** demande t-elle avec un indexe menaçant tendu vers la blonde.

 **\- Je t'assure que…**

 **\- Comment elle s'appelle ?**

 **\- Mais enfin…**

 **\- Comment elle s'appelle ?**

C'était un complot ! Clarke serra la mâchoire et les poings alors que Madi souriait de plus en plus fière de sa stratégie. Elle n'allait rien lâcher et elle connaîtrait l'identité du nouveau coup de cœur de sa sœur avant que cette dernière ne sorte de sa chambre.

 **\- Il n'y a personne,** finit par réussir à dire Clarke très vite.

 **\- Non, je n'en crois pas un mot.**

 **\- C'est pas vrais Madi,** soupira la blonde, **je te jure qu'il n'y a personne.**

 **\- Mouais… tu as presque toujours des coups de cœur et pas de chance pour toi, à chaque fois, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage.**

 **\- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.**

 **\- Pas ce que je crois… attends, ce serait plus dévastateur qu'un simple coup de cœur ? Tu es amoureuse et tu n'en as parlé à personne ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire,** Madi se décomposa et sa mâchoire tombait, **comment tu as pu me cacher quelque chose d'aussi énorme ?**

 **\- Non mais c'est pas vrai, il n'y a personne,** grogna Clarke, **personne,** répéta t-elle pour mettre les points sur les i.

 **\- Pourtant, il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.**

 **\- C'est vrai.**

Un échange profond entre les regards les deux sœurs commença. Clarke esquissa un sourire timide maintenant qu'elle s'était lancée, elle ne pouvait plus reculer, c'était impensable. Elle prit une forte inspiration et invita Madi à la rejoindre sur le matelas près d'elle. La petite brune aux yeux vert eut une once d'hésitation. C'était peut-être plus grave que ce qu'elle avait imaginé et cette situation ne lui plaisait pas et pourtant elle s'installa près de sa sœur.

La jolie blonde garda le silence encore quelques secondes. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains avant de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Madi pour les remettre en ordre avec un sourire timide. Elle se plongea corps et âme dans le regard de sa sœur avant d'annoncer d'une petite voix :

 **\- J'aimerai que nous parlions d'Alexia.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi,** prévient Madi en se reculant, **pas alors que Noël arrive.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi non plus.**

 **\- Pourtant la dernière fois que nous avons parlé d'Alexia les choses ont mal tournées.**

 **\- Je sais et j'aimerai commencer par m'excuser pour cette dispute.**

 **\- Je croyais que tu voulais me protéger d'elle,** dit avec un certain mépris la petite brune.

 **\- Madi s'il te plaît…**

 **\- Je croyais le sujet clos,** s'énerva t-elle en se redressant.

 **\- Madi…**

 **\- J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi !**

 **\- Très bien,** soupire Clarke en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Non, Clarke ne pouvait pas partir sans rien dire à sa sœur. Elle devait lui parler d'Alexia ou plutôt de Lexa. Elle prit une forte inspiration avant de se retourner. Elle devait avoir cette discussion même si elle devait passer par des moments difficiles.

Madi était en position de défense, les bras croisés comme pour se protéger, instaurer une distance entre elle et sa sœur. Alexia était et resterait un sujet sensible. Elle ne pensait pas que Clarke allait insister pourtant la blonde était toujours là. Alors elle se força à relever le regard et demanda avec un certain dédain :

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je lui ai envoyé des lettres.**

 **\- Quoi ?!** Répéta Madi avec incompréhension.

 **\- Je lui ai envoyé des lettres,** répète Clarke, **à Alexia,** précise t-elle comme si c'était nécessaire, **je lui ai envoyé des lettres après notre dispute en juin dernier.**

 **\- Il y a six mois ? Pourquoi tu m'en parles maintenant ? Et ne me répond pas : parce que c'est Noël,** prévient la petite brune, **c'est bien trop cliché.**

 **\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Noël. En fait, Le… enfin Alexia est à Polis.**

Sur le coup de la surprise, Madi se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle fixait Clarke comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. C'était… oui, s'était forcément une mauvaise blague. Elle sentit son estomac se tordre avant que ses yeux ne se remplissent de larmes. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il raisonnait jusqu'à ses tempes. Elle tremblait mais ses yeux ne quittait pas ceux de sa sœur, ce bleu si rassurant n'arrivait pourtant pas à la ramener à la réalité.

 **\- Alexia,** murmura t-elle, **elle… est… là. À… Polis ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?**

 **\- Parce que je n'en savais rien,** assura Clarke en s'agenouillant devant Madi et en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, **elle a débarqué ce matin.**

 **\- Elle… comment elle va ?**

 **\- Je pense qu'elle va bien,** sourit la blonde, **mais je ne lui ai parlé que quelques minutes.**

 **\- Je… j'ai le droit de la voir ? Elle est là pour me voir, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Elle voudrait d'abord me parler. Je crois qu'elle est un peu effrayée à l'idée de te revoir mais elle en a envie,** confirma Clarke en caressant la joue de Madi. **Je vais tout faire pour que ça arrive. Je sais que tu la cherches depuis une éternité. Je vais faire en sorte qu'elle te revienne.**

 **\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle revienne,** sanglota Madi.

 **\- Je suis désolée si c'est ce que tu as pu croire. Je… j'étais juste effrayée. J'ai peur de te perdre Madi. Alexia est ta sœur et que tu veuilles la revoir et tout à fait normal, même si c'est effrayant pour moi.**

 **\- Tu ne me perdras pas,** contre Madi d'une voix tremblante, **tu es ma sœur seulement…**

 **\- … Alexia l'est aussi,** fini Clarke.

Madi se jeta sur le cou de sa sœur et la serra aussi fort que possible. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que Clarke puisse faire une telle chose. Elle avait réussit là ou elle avait échoué un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle lui avait ramené sa sœur, à la maison, près d'elle.

 **\- Par contre,** repris Clarke un peu mal à l'aise, **si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler à maman… ça m'arrangerait.**

 **\- Abby n'est pas au courant ?**

 **\- Personne ne l'est.**

 **\- Tu as fais ça toute seule ?**

 **\- Je déteste me disputer avec toi Madi,** assure la blonde en se détachant de ses bras, **d'une certaine manière, je crois que je voulais arranger les choses.**

 **\- Comment tu as fais pour avoir ses coordonnées ? J'essaye depuis des mois !**

Clarke se sentit rougir en repensant à sa supercherie pour obtenir ces informations si précieuse à propos de Lexa. Elle avait peut-être un peu utilisé son statut de médecin, et aussi un peu menti sur l'état de santé de Madi. Elle grimaça en repensant au dossier qu'elle avait monté pour exiger avoir les informations sur les plus proches parents de sa sœur d'adoption, soit disant pour avoir le profil médical. Seulement la seule chose qui l'avait intéressé lorsqu'elle avait reçu la documentation sur Alexia, se fût son nom de famille et son adresse.

La jolie blonde n'avait pas voulu fouiner un peu plus, sans quoi elle aurait certainement fini par apprendre que la brune aux yeux vert était militaire. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, l'adresse aurait pu aussi l'aider à avoir cette information. Parce que depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Lexa elle avait googler l'adresse et apprit que c'était une base militaire. Elle avait été stupide de ne pas avoir fait plus de recherches.

Son esprit divagua de nouveau et elle repensa au magnifique visage de Lexa, à ses yeux émeraudes et cette fissure dans son regard, ses belles boucle brune qui tombaient sur ses épaules, ses lèvres si bien dessinées… non, non et non ! Elle ne devait surtout pas penser à ses lèvres ! Trop tard, elle se sentait encore plus rougir. Et merde !

 **\- Clarke,** prononça Madi prudemment, **tu recommences à avoir les pommettes toutes rouges.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,** balaya d'un geste du poignet la blonde en se levant. **Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard. Je… je dois rejoindre les autres.**

 **\- Ouais,** sourit Madi espiègle, **moi, je reste persuadée qu'il n'y a pas qu'Alexia que tu ais en tête, je crois fermement qu'il y a une autre fille.**

Sortir, Clarke devait sortir de cette chambre au plus vite avant que sa sœur ne réalise qu'en vérité elle n'avait bel et bien qu'une seule fille en tête ! Ce n'était pas bien, elle ne pouvait pas, sous aucun prétexte avoir un coup de cœur pour la sœur de Madi. Elle n'en avait pas le droit !

La blonde se précipita donc au rez-de-chaussé, elle fuyait et n'essaya même pas de le cacher. Si elle s'était retournée elle aurait pu voir le sourire espiègle de sa petite sœur qui se promettait intérieurement de découvrir par tous les moyens qui mettait sa sœur dans cet état. Puis ses pensées s'éloignèrent de Clarke pour se concentrer essentiellement sur Alexia. Elle peinait à y croire et pourtant sa sœur de sang semblait être de retour dans sa vie.

Madi ne savait pas du tout comment elle allait réussir à gérer cette information mais à cet instant, elle était surexcitée et peut-être aussi un peu effrayée. Pourtant elle était au moins certaine d'une chose, qu'importe comment se passerait ses retrouvailles avec Alexia, que ce soit la plus belle chose qui soit ou un véritable désastre, Madi savait qu'elle pourrait s'appuyer sur Clarke, quoi qu'il arrive. La blonde sera toujours là pour la protéger. Toujours.

La petite brune se laissa tomber de tout son long sur son matelas. Elle s'étira pour atteindre le premier tiroir de sa table de nuit, à tâton elle chercha un petit bout de papier glacé. Une fois en main, elle observa la photographie, c'était la seule qu'elle possédait de sa première famille. Il y avait une femme qui portait un bambin, Madi avait fini par déduire que c'était elle et un homme dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir, elle savait qu'ils étaient ses parents mais ne ressentait plus rien à leurs égards. Mais près d'eux se trouvait une jolie brune qui physiquement lui ressemblait de plus en plus, son sourire était magnifique, c'était Alexia.

Sa mémoire lui jouait aussi des tours en ce qui concernait sa grand sœur mais il lui restait des brides, toujours emplit d'amour et de joie. Tel qu'elle s'en souvenait, Alexia était son monde comme pouvait l'être Clarke à ce jour. Madi ferma les yeux et elle le revit aussi sûrement que si elle y était, cet avion fait de bois et d'acier dans leurs grange. Sa sœur la mettait toujours aux commandes et elles s'imaginaient alors voguer au milieu des nuages. Elle prit une grande inspiration et elle sentit presque la main de sa sœur sur la sienne alors qu'elle l'aidait à pousser une manette un peu plus coriace. Elle ressentait encore tout ce bonheur. Voler était un idéal qu'elle aimerait atteindre un jour, un rêve qui maintenait ses souvenirs intacts.

Elle ouvrit de nouveau ses paupière et ses iris émeraude scrutaient la photographie en espérant presque que la jeune adolescente brune puisse en sortir pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer que tant que le ciel serait là il y aurait toujours un endroit pour s'évader.

Au même moment, à quelques kilomètres de cette chambre, un autre regard émeraude fixait des danseuses en plein entraînement derrière une vitre. Lexa aimait ce spectacle qui semblait aussi régulier que des notes inscrites sur du papier à musique. C'était rassurant pour elle de retrouver une stabilité comme celui des exécutions des pas de danse. Elle se sentait enfin un peu plus apaiser.

Elle serait incapable de faire la moitié des gestes qu'elle voyait et très franchement elle ne pensait pas que son corps puisse un jour s'étirer de la sorte. Elle était faite de muscles et non de caoutchouc. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait que saluer ce travail exceptionnel, cette exécution qui serait impossible à atteindre sans avoir passé des années à travailler.

Sa main droite tenait toujours sa médaille militaire et d'un geste rassurant, elle faisait balancer doucement son poignet de droite à gauche puis de droite à gauche et encore de droite à gauche. Ce balancier qu'elle avait instauré elle-même lui permettait d'exécuter de la cohérence cardiaque et de retrouver une respiration normal. Elle s'était enfin extraite de ses mauvais souvenirs. La guerre était de nouveau loin derrière elle, même si pour le moment, l'idée même de quitter le spectacle du cours de danse ne lui traversait pas l'esprit.

Parfois quelques regards interrogateurs passaient sur elle. Les danseurs n'étaient pas habitués à avoir des spectateurs durant leurs entraînements où lorsque leurs proches voulaient les voir, ils entraient pour être au chaud. Mais aucun d'eux ne vit un autre regard s'ajouter à cette contemplation. Des iris aussi bleus que l'océan fixaient le dos de Lexa qui observait calmement les danseuses.

Clarke avait traversé à pied la moitié de la ville rapidement, pour rejoindre le bar. Elle avait laissé ses yeux s'émerveiller une nouvelle fois devant les décorations de noël et les nombreuses animations qu'il y avait en ville quand son regard s'était arrêté net sur une chevelure brune. Elle avait alors ralentit jusqu'à être certaine qu'il s'agissait de Lexa. Elle avait d'abord froncé les sourcils essayant de comprendre ce que la brune faisait puis elle avait fixé son dos et remarqué sa respiration un peu trop rapide qui se calmait lentement. Elle avait voulu s'avancer pour s'assurer que tout allait bien mais n'était pas certaine que ce soit la bonne chose à faire. Elle avait donc attendu de ne plus voir avec une facilité déconcertante les mouvements de sa respiration pour s'approcher.

En traversant la route, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander pour quelle raison Lexa exécutait des exercices de sophrologie. C'est alors que sa profession lui revint en tête et l'inquiétude grandit un peu plus. Est-ce qu'elle souffrait d'un choc post-traumatique ? Si s'était le cas, comment pourrait-elle retourner sur le terrain ? Non, elle ne devait pas y retourner mais plutôt se faire aider ! Sauf qu'elle savait qu'il était difficile de vouloir imposer son aide à un militaire qui ne souhaitait pas sortir de ce cercle infernal.

 **\- Hey,** murmura Clarke doucement en arrivant à la hauteur de Lexa.

C'est comme au ralentit que la jeune militaire se tourna vers la personne qui l'interpellait. Clarke fut choquée par le regard de cette dernière, il n'avait plus aucun éclat. Il n'y avait même plus cette brisure qui rendaient ses yeux verts si attractifs. Les iris étaient simplement dépourvu de toute vie. À ce constat, le cœur de la blonde se serra douloureusement alors qu'elle murmura un : " _tout va bien ?"_ à peine audible.

Toujours rien, il n'y avait aucune émotion dans le regard de Lexa, pas même une étincelle. C'était comme si une part d'elle venait de mourir à l'instant. Clarke essaya de trouver ce qui avait pu mettre la brune dans un tel état mais tout semblait parfaitement normal. Inconsciemment, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle allait être terriblement en retard mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Lexa dans cet état sans rien faire, elle s'en voudrait trop. Ses amis comprendraient, ils avaient l'habitude de l'attendre, la différence c'est que cette fois, son travail n'entrait pas en ligne de compte.

Sans plus y réfléchir, Clarke saisit le poignet de Lexa avec précaution. Elle ressentit à nouveau cette sensation de bien être et une faible étincelle paru s'illuminer au milieu de l'émeraude. Les battements de cœurs s'accélèrent en une parfaite harmonie mais aucune des deux ne le montraient. La blonde sourit doucement en faisant un signe de tête en l'encourageant :

 **\- Allons discuter.**

Lexa n'avait pas essayé de refuser, elle suivit la blonde sans opposer de résistance. De toute façon, le contacte de ses doigts sur sa peau l'apaisait terriblement. Cette fois, elle en était certaine, tout ce qui faisait que la guerre la hantait encore, disparu en un claquement de doigt. Elle se sentait tellement apaisée…

Clarke cherchait à vitesse grand v où elle pouvait emmener Lexa sans que cela n'attire trop l'attention. Il était hors de question que son groupe d'amis débarque sans prévenir. Encore moins si Raven était avec eux, elle ne cesserait de la charrier sur le fait qu'elle avait encore un coup de cœur. Ce qui était faux, totalement et indéniablement faux ! Elle n'avait d'aucune manière un crush pour cette magnifique brune. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas en avoir, c'était la sœur de Madi !

Bordel, plus elle niait, plus son cœur semblait faire des embardés. C'était ridicule ! Elle ne pouvait en aucune manière tomber amoureuse de Lexa ! Amoureuse… de mieux en mieux… il fallait absolument qu'elle oublie cette idée au plus vite.

Elle se décida pour le diner _Tree of Life_ en se disant que Vera ne la livrerait pas en pâture à sa meilleure amie. Oh pire, elle irait faire un rapport à son fils et Marcus en parlerait à Abby qui viendrait demander à Clarke si elle avait eut un rendez-vous galant. Oui, le diner de la mère de son beau père semblait être la meilleur solution. Elle conduit donc Lexa dans plusieurs rues en évitant celle qui aurait pu les conduire à rencontrer ses amis par inadvertance. Ce n'est qu'en entrant dans le petit restaurant familial que Clarke lâcha le poignet de Lexa, étrangement ce contacte lui manqua instantanément et elle regretta d'avoir laisser ses doigts s'éloigner.

La jolie blonde secoua la tête pour éloigner ce sentiment de manque et se dirigea directement vers le bar où Vera Kane discutait tranquillement avec deux de ses habitués. Clarke retira son bonnet et ouvrit son manteau bleu avant de s'accouder avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Salut Nouna !**

Un air renfrogné étira les traits de la femme d'âge mûre, elle plissa le nez avant de se tourner vers la blonde. Un sourire des plus faux s'installa sur ses lèvres alors que celui de Clarke était resplendissant. Elle prit un air quelque peu hautain en lui rappelant :

 **\- Je déteste que tu m'appelles** _ **Nouna**_ **.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Oui, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! On croirait que tu t'adresses à une vieille femme !**

 **\- Dans ce cas, grand-mère, mamie ou…**

 **\- Vera,** interrompu t-elle rapidement, **appelle moi Vera !**

 **\- Mais,** soupira Clarke, **se n'est pas juste Nino et Héléna ont le droit de t'appeler Nouna eux.**

 **\- Je te rappelle qu'ils ont huit ans et qu'ils portent le nom de mon fils contrairement à toi.**

 **\- Oh je vois… c'est donc une vendetta contre la pauvre petite Griffin que je suis.**

 **\- Arrête d'énoncer de telle stupidité,** s'énerve Vera, **qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin à part me faire sentir vieille ?**

 **\- Ton café spécial noël,** sourit la belle blonde, **et,** elle se tourna, **Lexa,** la brune arrêta d'observer le restaurant qui était plus qu'étrange, **café, chocolat chaud ou thé ?**

 **\- Un thé s'il vous plaît,** dit la brune poliment à la femme derrière le comptoir.

 **\- Un spéciale noël aussi,** précisa Clarke.

 **\- Très bien, la table réservée à la famille est libre. Je vous apporte ça très vite.**

 **\- Merci…**

 **\- … ne le dis pas,** l'avertie Vera.

 **\- …** _ **Nouna,**_ conclu Clarke avec un clin d'œil.

C'est avec un petit rire que Clarke revint vers Lexa qui avait de nouveau le regard piégé au milieu de cette décoration étrange. La blonde sourit devant cette réaction. Elle devait bien avouer que la première fois qu'elle était venue dans le diner, elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux.

 **\- Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment un arbre au milieu de ce restaurant,** demanda Lexa avec une certaine incompréhension.

 **\- C'est bien un arbre,** confirme Clarke, **allez viens, allons nous installer.**

Non sans un dernier regard pour cette étrange décoration, Lexa suivit Clarke sans broncher. Encore une fois, elle se sentait étrangement en sécurité près de la jolie blonde. Cette dernière lui montra où s'asseoir et elle s'asseya sans un mot. Si on oubliait cet arbre gigantesque au milieu du diner, la décoration était plutôt banale voir même plutôt vieillotte ou plutôt vintage. Il y avait même un juke-box à leurs droite et un flipper Star Wars VIII.

 **\- Ce restaurant est dans la famille de mon beau-père depuis la grand-mère de Nouna, soit très longtemps,** expliqua Clarke, **et la légende dit que son grand-père avait fait tomber la graine d'un chêne au milieu du restaurant, elle a germé et maintenant nous avons cette anomalie qui transperce le toit.**

 **\- C'est très étrange.**

 **\- C'est ce qui fait le charme de cet endroit.**

Verra Kane arriva avec les deux tasse fumante pour la brune et la blonde. Elle lança un regard noir à sa petite fille par alliance afin de la décourager de l'appeler une nouvelle fois par ce surnom ridicule. Mais elle sut que ses yeux assassin avaient échoués quand elle vit le sourire de Clarke.

 **\- Merci Nouna.**

 **\- Tu n'emporteras pas cette désinvolture au paradis jeune fille,** grogna Vera.

 **\- Je prends le risque,** s'amusa Clarke.

 **\- Merci Madame,** reprit plus poliment Lexa en faisant tourner sa tasse entre ses mains.

 **\- Tu vois Clarke, là nous avons une personne qui a été bien élevée. Comment vous appelez vous jeune fille ?**

 **\- Lexa, Madame.**

 **\- Arrête tout de suite de lui donner du "Madame",** exige Clarke, **elle va prendre la grosse tête.**

 **\- J'aime bien cette jeune fille,** sourit Vera, **elle sera présente au réveillon ?**

 **\- Euh…**

 **\- Vous invitez déjà presque toute la ville alors une personne de plus ne changera pas grand-chose.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée,** intervient Lexa mal à l'aise.

 **\- Tu pourrais venir,** assure subitement Clarke, **Madi serait contente de te voir.**

De nouveau l'optique de revoir sa sœur oppressa le cœur de Lexa. Elle n'était pas prête, vraiment pas ! Et si Madi ne l'appréciait pas… ce serait terrible !

Clarke pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, elle était attendrie par la réaction de Lexa. Le fait qu'elle puisse être effrayée par ses retrouvailles, prouvait qu'elle mesurait amplement ces enjeux.

Vera dévisagea les jeunes filles avec une certaine incompréhension. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la raison qui poussait Clarke à parler de sa sœur maintenant. N'est-ce pas un tue l'amour ? Ou alors elle se serait trompée et cette Lexa ne serait pas le nouveau coup de cœur de la blonde. Non… ce regard ne trompait personne. La fille d'Abby était presque entrain de baver d'admiration devant cette fille. Pour éviter de s'interposer entre elles, Vera s'éclipsa discrètement mais elle ne manqua pas la main de Clarke qui se posa délicatement sur celle de Lexa.

 **\- Je lui ai parlé,** commence la blonde, **à Madi,** précise t-elle, **elle a vraiment envie de te revoir.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas si… et si je n'étais pas à l'image de ce qu'elle attendait ?**

 **\- Déjà, tu es pilote d'avion,** sourit Clarke en retirant sa main de celle de la brune et en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, **tu gagnes des points.**

 **\- Je suis pilote pour l'U.S Air Force,** ne peut s'empêcher de préciser Lexa.

 **\- Crois-moi dans son esprit, c'est la même chose. Tu passe ton temps avec des avions, c'est tout ce qui compte.**

 **\- Tu es médecin,** demande subitement la brune, **n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Euh oui… enfin, interne aux urgences, je passe résidente au mois de juin.**

 **\- Fin de quatrième année,** murmure t-elle en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs, **c'est loin d'être la plus facile.**

 **\- Tu es médecin et pilote ? Parce que là, ça fait un peu trop,** s'amusa Clarke.

 **\- Je fais partie de la section recherches et sauvetage au combat mon boulot c'est de voler où personne ne veut aller, d'atterrir dans les endroits les plus improbable qui soient et de porter secours.**

 **\- Donc tu es** _ **vraiment**_ **médecin et pilote,** conclu la blonde, **tu n'as pas la sensation d'avoir mit la barre un peu trop haute,** demande t-elle en plaçant sa main au-dessus de sa tête, **juste un peu ?**

Lexa sourit, apparition que Clarke trouva immédiatement sublime pour ne pas dire divine. Ses lèvres étaient déjà terriblement attirantes mais à cet instant elles semblaient encore plus attractives. Comme pour se retenir de faire une énorme bêtise, la jolie blonde s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir envie d'embrasser Lexa, elle n'en avait pas le droit, c'était encore pire que d'avoir un coup de cœur parce que si elle avait envie de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour les faire siennes et tout deviendrait concret.

Clarke était véritablement en train de tomber pour Lexa et c'était une catastrophe !

 **\- Tu devrais vraiment venir au réveillon de noël,** souffla Clarke.

Quoi ? Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Concrètement se tirer une balle dans le pied aurait été moins stupide ! Quiconque la verrait interagir avec Lexa comprendrait ses sentiments pour cette magnifique brune. Sentiments ? Et merde ! Évidemment, le pire serait certainement Madi, sa sœur la connaissait trop bien. Elle allait comprendre la situation en un fraction de secondes. Elle allait lui en vouloir, oui, elle allait forcément lui en vouloir !

 **\- Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt ?** S'informa Lexa encore effrayée.

 **\- Quoi de mieux que Noël pour réunir une famille ?**

Clarke devrait vraiment arrêter de s'enfoncer toute seule ! Et puis d'abord pour qui elle voulait le plus la présence de Lexa en cette veille de Noël ? Pour sa sœur ou elle-même ? Elle devait avant tout penser à Madi. La jolie blonde prit une forte inspiration et força son regard à quitter le regard si envoûtant de la brune. Elle arrêta ses yeux en face d'elle au milieu du parc tapisser de neige et remplit d'enfants.

Elle porta une nouvelle fois sa boisson chaud à ses lèvres, souffla un bon coup en repensant aux nombreuses fois où le sujet épineux « Alexia » avait été aborder entre sa sœur et elle. L'aborder était toujours difficile, même avant que la petite brune commence à la chercher. Mais depuis ces six mois, c'était comme si quelque chose s'était brisé chez Madi. C'est donc sans regarder Lexa que Clarke annonça sans le moindre préambule :

 **\- Ma mère et Marcus ont proposé l'adoption à Madi.**

A cette annonce la main de Lexa trembla tellement qu'elle fut obligée de reposer sa tasse sur la table. Elle fixa ensuite la jolie blonde, le souffle court et les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait de nouveau terriblement mal au cœur. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses doigts retrouvaient le contacte si rassurant de ses chaînes militaire. Elle passa son pouce sur les écritures en relief avant de parvenir à esquisser un sourire en fermant les yeux. C'était bien, même si c'était douloureux. Madi avait trouvé une nouvelle famille.

 **\- Mais elle a refusé,** poursuivi Clarke.

Lexa en resta bouche bée, c'était stupide ! Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer que sa sœur puisse l'être. Elle avait toujours imaginé sa sœur tout aussi réfléchis qu'elle, de toute évidence, elle s'était trompée. Personne dans sa situation ne devrait refuser une adoption, pour un orphelin c'était le Saint Graal !

 **\- Pourquoi faire une chose pareil ? Ça n'a pas de sens.**

 **\- À cause de toi,** révèle la blonde en accrochant courageusement son regard à celui de Lexa. **Elle a besoin de savoir que tu vas bien, que tu es heureuse. Elle veut être certaine que sa décision ne te fera pas de mal.**

 **\- C'est stupide, elle ne devrait pas…**

 **\- C'est vrai,** la coupe Clarke avec un micro-sourire, **mais c'est Madi, elle fait très souvent passer les autres avant elle. Depuis l'annonce de mes parents, depuis juin, il y a comme une tension à la maison. Je me suis même disputée avec elle pour la première fois en dix ans. En fait, je crois que te retrouver est la seule décision égoïste qu'elle ait prise depuis très longtemps. Elle a besoin de te revoir, tu comprends ?**

Lexa eut besoin d'un certain temps mais elle finit par acquiescer doucement. Oui, elle comprenait. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Si elle avait pu, elle serait revenu avant dans la vie de sa petite sœur bien plus vite seulement son dossier était voué à rester hors de sa portée jusqu'à la majorité de Madi.

C'était certainement pour cette raison qu'elle s'était à ce point impliquée dans son métier, tant qu'elle gorgeait son corps à l'adrénaline, il n'y avait pas de risque qu'elle s'apitoie sur son sorte, sur ce qu'elle avait perdu. En réalité jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoit la lettre de Clarke, elle avait la ferme intention de rempiler pour cinq années de plus et elle comptait découvrir ce qu'il advenait de Madi au cours de la troisième années en espérant ne pas être sur le terrain.

Seulement là, elle avait une chance d'entrer dans sa vie bien plus tôt que prévu et elle se devait de la saisir qu'importe à quel point cette optique pouvait être angoissante. Et puis, même si cette position semblait assez inconfortable, Lexa semblait pouvoir s'appuyer sur Clarke. La position de la blonde ne devait pas être facile, devoir affronter la sœur biologique alors qu'elle était celle qui prenait soin de Madi depuis tout ce temps ne devait vraiment pas être facile. La brune se demandait pour qu'elle raison elle faisait tant d'effort.

 **\- Je comprends,** fini par prononcer doucement Lexa. **Mais je ne m'imposerai pas. Si je sens que je ne suis pas la bienvenue, je partirai.**

 **\- Si tu veux, nous ne sommes pas obliger de dire à tout le monde que tu es la sœur de Madi.**

 **\- Et comment tu expliquerais ma présence ?**

 **\- Tu viens d'être invitée par Vera,** s'amusa Clarke. **Plus sérieusement, à part pour Madi tu pourrais être une amie de passage en ville. En plus, la personne qui était avec toi au match de hockey, Anya je crois, est avec mes amis en ce moment alors crois-moi il y a de grandes chances qu'elle se retrouve elle aussi invité.**

 **\- Anya ne sait rien de Madi,** paniqua Lexa.

 **\- Ce n'est pas moi qui lui dirait quoi que ce soit.**

 **\- D'accord, d'accord, d'accord…** elle laissa un long soupire s'échapper de ses lèvres.

 **\- Juste évite d'en parler à une blonde qui me ressemble en plus vieille. Ma mère n'est au courant de rien.**

 **\- Évidemment,** assura Lexa encore concentrer sur sa respiration.

 **\- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?**

Le regard que lui adressa Lexa l'encouragea à poursuivre mais elle prit une poignée de seconde pour bien formuler son questionnement. Elle prit une des dernière gorgée du café spécial noël. Elle sentait son cœur tambouriner jusqu'à ses tempes. Elle ne devrait définitivement pas poser cette question et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle se devait de savoir.

 **\- Tu fais souvent des crises d'angoisse ?**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Devant les danseuses tout à l'heure, tu sortais tout juste d'une crise d'angoisse, non ? Et,** Clarke laissa traîner ce mot, **je me rends compte que c'était vraiment très indiscret de ma part. Je n'aurai pas dû… je suis désolée. Oublie. Fais comme si je n'avais rien dis, encore désolée. Je me sens stupide c'était juste pour essayer d'éviter de te mettre dans une situation qui aurait pu en provoquer une mais je me rends compte que je n'aurai pas dû poser la question. Je… vraiment désolée. Et puis…**

 **\- Clarke,** la coupe doucement Lexa, **ralentis.**

 **\- Euh… oui, oui bien sûr. Mais n'empêche que…**

 **\- Clarke,** la sermonna de nouveau la brune.

 **\- Oui, tu as raison, je ne vais plus rien dire.**

Et le silence fut roi pendant de longues, très longues minutes. La jolie blonde n'osait plus croiser les magnifiques iris émeraudes en face d'elle alors que la brune se perdait dans ses souvenirs. Quand exactement ses crises d'angoisse avait-elle commencées ? La première avait été proche du décès de ses parents, non… c'était quand on lui avait arraché Madi. La seconde s'était produite dans un des centres pour mineurs en difficultés. Elle en avait fait énormément avant de s'engager et quand elle avait commencé son entraînement ses peurs s'étaient dissipées.

Si elle voulait devenir pilote, elle ne pouvait pas être instable, sa concentration devait être parfaite. Lexa avait donc ravalé toutes ses angoisses et elle n'avait jamais craqué devant qui que ce soit lorsqu'elle devait affronter des situation plus difficile que d'autre. Même Anya n'avait pas remarqué ses petites faiblesses alors comment cette jolie blonde avait pu le deviner si facilement ?

 **\- Ce qui m'effraie le plus,** reprit Lexa sans répondre à la question de Clarke, **c'est de décevoir Madi, j'ai peur qu'elle découvre que je suis brisée.**

 **\- Nous sommes tous brisés à notre manière.**

 **\- Tu as utilisé cette phrase dans l'une de tes lettres,** sourit la brune.

 **\- C'est que je le pense vraiment. Ma meilleure amie n'avait pas de père et sa mère est tomber malade, très malade, comme toi et Madi elle est devenue orpheline très jeune. Sa vie a été brisée mais elle se reconstruit avec le temps. Je suis brisée parce que mon père est mort à cause d'un acte d'héroïsme stupide. Il y a des histoires comme celle-là partout dans le monde. Je suppose que le tout c'est de savoir que nous sommes en morceaux de cette façon on peut s'efforcer d'aller un peu mieux, jour après jour.**

 **\- Tu as perdu ton père ? Je n'avais pas réaliser pourtant Aiden m'en avait parlé. Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas pour moi que son décès à été le plus difficile et puis il,** Clarke soupira, **c'est compliqué.**

 **\- Les pères le sont toujours.**

 **\- Comment était le tient ? Madi ne s'en souvient plus ou du moins, elle ne veut pas en parler avec moi.**

 **\- Il était merveilleux,** sourit Lexa avec dans ses yeux enfin un éclat de vie, **je lui dois absolument tout, d'aussi loin que je m'en souviennes il a toujours été là pour moi. Il m'a appris à piloter, à être indépendante, à accepter mes faiblesses, mes amours et mes peurs. Il était mon monde.**

 **\- Madi sera heureuse que tu puisses parler de lui.**

 **\- Vous voulez autre chose les filles ?**

L'intervention de Vera fit sursauter les deux jeune femme en même temps, Lexa sembla un peu plus ébranlée que Clarke et l'étincelle qui avait repris vit dans ses yeux s'effaça à nouveau. Clarke fut attristée de ce constat mais elle était confiante, elle allait redonner vie à ces magnifique iris.

 **\- Je suis attendue,** dis à regret Clarke, **mais nous pouvons nous revoir demain si tu le souhaites.**

 **\- Ça serait avec plaisir.**

 **\- Parfait,** sourit franchement la blonde, **à moins bien sûr que tu veilles venir avec moi. Je suis certaine que mes amis n'ont pas dû laisser partir Anya.**

Lexa commença à rire avant de placer sa main devant ses lèvres et de cacher son sourire. L'amusement se lisait sur chacun des traits de son visage. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser loin de ses lèvres où il existait encore un léger étirement mais qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le grand sourire que Clarke avait cru découvrir.

 **\- Ce serait de la non-assistance à personne en danger que de vous laisser seule avec ma sœur. Je suis la seule capable de la raisonner.**

 **\- Ah ouais, carrément ?**

 **\- Hum-hum… Anya est une vraie plaie.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, je vais être obliger de te kidnapper.**

Vera Kane observa cette échange avec un sourire en coin. Elle commençait à bien connaître Clarke et là sa petite fille par alliance était clairement tombée dans les filets de ces beaux yeux vert. La blonde était irrécupérable, un vrai cœur d'artichaut à s'enticher de la première venue et pourtant quelque chose était différent cette fois ci.

Il y avait comme une prudence entre les deux, Clarke ne prenait jamais son temps, elle se déclarait sans se soucier du résultat. Cette fois, elle semblait ne pas vouloir se lancer comme si un refus pourrait être destructeur. Ce comportement ne ressemblait définitivement pas à l'audacieuse Clarke Griffin et Vera avait hâte de savoir comment allait évoluer cette relation et elle était certaine qu'elle aurait tout le loisir de les observer au réveillon de noël.

Après avoir payer leurs consommations, elles sortirent du diner où les premier flocons de la journée tombèrent. Clarke avait pu avoir le loisir de détailler le visage de Lexa en pleine contemplation des cieux. Son regard n'avait pas du tout la même intensité quand il était dirigé vers l'horizon c'est comme si elle était capable de voir quelque chose d'invisible pour les autres. Elle souriait même et elle était vraiment magnifique.

Clarke dû presque se mordre la langue pour ne pas le lui avouer.

Elles se rendirent ensuite au bar où les attendaient le groupe d'amis de Clarke et Anya. Elles ne pensaient pas une seule seconde qu'ils pourraient s'interroger sur leurs arriver ensemble. De toute façon quand elles se glissèrent mine de rien à leurs table, ils étaient déjà tous bien éméchés. Plusieurs tournées de bières étaient déjà passées. La blonde se prit tout de même une remarque sur son retard et elle s'excusa avec un sourire avant d'accepter un choppe de bière remplie à ras-bord. Lexa réussie une entrée plus discrète mais faillit se décomposer en découvrant Anya autour d'une table de billard.

La brune avait envie de pleurer devant ce spectacle, elle se sentait impuissante. Il serait impossible de décoller sa sœur de là. Il n'y avait pas plus mauvaise joueuse qu'Anya, elle n'aimait déjà pas s'arrêter quand elle gagnait alors quand elle perdait… pourquoi fallait-il que cette idiote se soit embarquée dans le seul jeu où elle était un véritable catastrophe ?

Presque imperceptiblement, elle commença à reculer. Il fallait fuir tant qu'elle le pouvait. Le seule problème c'est que des yeux azur étaient fixés sur elle. Clarke remarqua tout de suite, la réaction de Lexa et se redressa en laissant son verre que Jasper lui vola sans le moindre remord. La brune continuait de reculer calmement sans faire le moindre geste brusque pour éviter qu'Anya ne la repère. Toute sa concentration était centrée sur sa sœur c'est certainement ce qui expliqua son entière incompréhension quand des doigts se refermèrent sur son poignet.

Clarke s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour trouver un moyen de retenir la brune. Elle avait vraiment envie de passer cette soirée avec elle. Elle avait conscience que c'était dangereux, elle prenait le risque de tomber encore plus pour la jolie brune aux yeux verts et pourtant elle était bien là, en train de la retenir. Puis le sol s'effondra presque sous ses pieds alors que la voix de Raven explosait :

 **\- Bingo ! J'ai attendu ça toute la soirée !** _ **Blondie,**_ **tu es sous le gui ! Un bisou, un bisou, un bisou !**

C'est comme au ralentit que Clarke se retourna vers sa meilleure amie, c'était une mauvaise blague ? À la vu de son sourire triomphant ça ne l'était pas. Alors encore plus lentement son regard se leva pour découvrir avec horreur le branche de gui. Elle allait commettre un meurtre ! Qui avait eut la mauvaise idée de placer cette chose là ?

Elle ne pouvait pas embrasser Lexa, se serait le point de non retour. Elle était certaine que si elle goûtait à ses lèvres, ça serait fini. Elle ne pourrait certainement plus s'en passer. Comment pourrait-elle expliquer cette situation à Madi ?

Lexa aussi avait son regard accroché à la branche de gui mais contrairement à Clarke elle n'appréhendait pas la suite des événements. En réalité, elle avait été attiré plus d'une fois par les lèvres de la blonde au cours de la journée. Et puis, la jolie blonde était toute à fait le genre de femme pour qui elle était prête à exposer son cœur. Les doigts de Clarke commençait à se desserrer alors que les cris pour les encourager à s'embrasser s'intensifiaient.

Anya qui avait encore manqué son coup, releva les yeux et fut surprise d'apercevoir sa sœur en si mauvaise posture avant de s'en amuser. Elle sourit en croisant le regard vert de Lexa. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche aucun chance qu'elle puisse se sortir de cette situation, ni l'une, ni l'autre.

 **\- Montre lui comment on embrasse à l'U.S. Air Force Woods !**

 **\- C'est pas vrai,** souffla Lexa, **je suis désolée,** murmura t-elle plus bas pour que seule Clarke l'entende, **laisse toi faire.**

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas…**

Mais Clarke n'eut pas le temps de finir de protester que les lèvres de Lexa se posèrent sur les siennes en douceur. C'était aussi doux qu'une caresse et le baiser aurait pu s'arrêter là si la blonde n'avait pas finalement resserre ses doigts sur le poignet de la brune pour la rapprocher un peu plus. Il aurait encore pu s'arrêter après les sifflements des amis de Clarke mais la main de Lexa se glissa dans le bas du dos de la blonde alors que la langue de cette dernière courait sur les lèvres de la jeune militaire. Il aurait certainement dû s'arrêter avec le « Oh putain ! » de Raven mais les langues se sont rencontrés pour commencer un ballet enivrant. Et il n'y avait plus de doute que ce baiser était finalement bien plus que ce qui que se soit attendait quand le silence entoura les deux jeunes femmes.

C'est quand elles s'éloignèrent, à bout de souffle qu'elles réalisèrent que cet échange était aller bien plus loin que prévu. L'intensité de leurs regards ne trompait personne, elles avaient toutes les deux une folle envie de recommencer et pourtant elles s'éloignèrent de quelque pas en évitant soigneusement de se toucher à nouveau. Clarke se racla nerveusement la gorge sans parvenir à se détacher de ses iris merveilleusement addictifs.

Cette fois, elle était vraiment fichue ! Elle allait devoir trouver le moyen d'expliquer à Madi qu'elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse de sa sœur.

Ouais… cette nouvelle allait être sympa à annoncer à sa petite sœur… Madi allait certainement adorer !

* * *

 **Voilà ! La seconde partie de cette mini fiction Spécial Noël est finie. J'espère qu'elle vous a plû ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Avez-vous des théories ? Des spéculations sur la suite ? A votre avis, les choses vont-elles se compliquer après ce premier baiser ? XD**

 **Je pense toujours que la troisième partie sera publiée demain dans la soirée (autant profiter des dix heures de train pour écrire...) mais pour le reste, je ne fais pas de prévision ! ;)**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! Et je vous souhaite un très bon réveillon de Noël ! :)**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	3. Partie 3 : Premier dérapage

**Salut ! De nouveau : JOYEUX NOËL À TOUS ET A TOUTES !**

 **J'espère que vous avez eu tout les cadeaux que vous attendiez et pas trop de chocolats… XD**

 **Résumé : Lexa Woods fait partie de l'U.S Air Force, le 21 décembre 2018, elle décide de prendre sa première permission en huit ans de service. Elle assure qu'elle rentre chez elle alors que tous ceux qui la connaisse ne savent que trop bien qu'il n'existe plus d'endroit qu'elle puisse appeler « maison ». - Clexa -**

 **Je rappelle que Mara n'a pas pu corriger quoi que se soit alors je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, je re-uploderai avec la correction plus tard ! ^^**

 _ **Chapitre corrigé les amis ! Je sens qu'il va vous plaire ;)**_

 _ **-MaraCapucin**_

 **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de The 100, ne m'appartiennent !**

 **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **Home**

 **But darling** _Mais chérie_

 **Just kiss me slow** _Embrasse-moi doucement_

 **Your heart is all I own** _Ton cœur est tout ce que je possède_

 **And in your eyes** _Et dans tes yeux_

 **You're holding mine** _Tu tiens le mien_

 **Ed Sheeran – Perfect**

 **Partie n°3 – Premier dérapage**

Un esprit encore embrumé qui émerge lentement avec une sensation d'extrême bien être. Un sourire discret qui étire des lèvres encore assécher par la nuit. Une première grande inspiration qui chasse définitivement les dernières bribes de rêve puis les bras qui s'étirent. Et là, le choc, une rencontre inhabituel, celle d'un corps chaud à côté du siens.

Clarke se redressa rapidement dans le lit, elle se rendit immédiatement compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Son regard parcourait la pièce en essayant de se souvenir d'où elle se trouvait. Mais rien, elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle n'avait tout de même pas bu au point d'oublier l'endroit où elle avait dormi. Elle voulut se lever mais remarqua avec horreur que sous les draps, elle était complètement nue.

Merde, merde, merde et merde !

"Allez viens, sortons d'ici", cette phrase en particulier lui revenait à l'esprit. Elle secoua la tête comme pour se détacher de ce pseudo souvenir. Elle n'avait tout de même pas fait une telle connerie. En aucun cas, elle n'avait pas murmuré cette invitation à l'oreille de Lexa. Avec courage, elle tourna le regard sur la droite, là où sa main avait trouvé un autre corps.

Bon sang !

Très bien, c'était une situation des plus épineuses. Si elle se fiait à ses souvenirs en train de revenir au compte goût et surtout à la présence de Lexa à sa droite qui semblait tout aussi dévêtue qu'elle, elles avaient très certainement couchées ensemble. Comment ? Comment j'avais pu perdre le contrôle à ce point ?

Tout ça s'était à cause de ce stupide baiser, bordel, c'était à cause de Raven ! Tout était toujours de la faute de Raven Reyes ! Elle allait la tuer, oui, c'était la seule solution, elle se devait d'assassiner sa meilleure amie, juste par principe ! C'était entièrement de sa faute si elle s'était retrouvée dans le lit de la sœur de Madi.

Bordel de merde, elle venait de coucher avec la sœur de Madi ! C'était une catastrophe ! Elle ne pourrait jamais se faire pardonner un tel affront ! Sa sœur d'adoption allait lui en vouloir jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Comment ? Sérieusement, comment Clarke avait-elle pu se trouver dans cette situation désastreuse ?

Un baiser. Un putain de baiser et tout avait dérapé. Un vrai baiser passionné sous le gui. Elle ignorait même que ce genre de perdition pouvait arriver sous le gui. Elle aurait dû brûler cette foutue branche. Parce que ce baiser… bordel ce baiser, il la faisait encore rougir. Lexa l'avait embrassé. Et par tout les dieux, cette fille savait embrasser ! Elle était divinement bonne dans cette exercice. Donc, alors qu'Alexia Woods était en train de l'embrasser tout avait basculé. Et Clarke n'avait pas penser une seule seconde à s'éloigner. Non... elle lui avait même rendu son baiser.

Les lèvres de Lexa étaient aussi douces que ce qu'elle avait imaginé au cours de la journée. Elles avaient un goût de fraise. C'était tellement mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé et bien plus encore. Elle avait su à la seconde où le baiser avait commencé, qu'elle serait foutue, définitivement !

Très bien, le baiser était le déclencheur, à ce stade là c'était un fait avéré. Cependant, comment diable s'étaient-elles retrouvées toutes les deux nues dans le même lit ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être à cause de cette phrase. Clarke se l'entendait encore le murmurer à l'oreille de Lexa : "Allez viens, sortons d'ici". Elle refusait de croire qu'elle avait pu aligner ces quelques mots et être la source de tout ce merdier. Elle ne pouvait même pas incriminer l'alcool, car quand elle avait su que Lexa n'en buvait pas elle avait décidé de siroter un thé glacé maison avec elle.

Donc c'était bel et bien arrivé de son propre chef, c'est bien Clarke qui avait attiré Lexa hors du bar. C'est encore Clarke qui avait embrassé Lexa en plein milieu de la rue devant l'hôtel de la brune. Les mains avaient dérapées plus d'une fois, les baisers s'étaient succédés et, sans même se consulter, elles étaient entrées dans la cage d'ascenseur pour rejoindre la chambre de la sœur de Madi.

Putain ! C'était la sœur de Madi ! Qu'avait-elle fait ? C'était terrible…

Ouais mais… Clarke en avait eut tellement envie. Lexa embrassait tellement bien. La brune faisait ressentir à Clarke quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de bien plus grand que tout ce qu'elle avait connu auparavant. Chaque touchers de la brune lui procurent tellement de frissons que même si elle avait eut la prétention de vouloir tout arrêter, elle aurait échoué. Il aurait été vain de vouloir essayer. La blonde avait été complètement sous l'emprise de Lexa. Et elle avait voulu savoir, elle avait eut besoin de savoir si Lexa saurait entièrement la combler.

Même si cet ébat ne devait durer qu'une seule nuit…

Un nouveau regard vers la brune fit grandir un nouvel assaut de désir charnel. Elle resserra ses jambes en secouant la tête. Non ! Elle ne devait pas, mais alors sûrement pas, repenser à cette nuit ! Et merde, à nouveau ! Elle enfonça sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant. C'était la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Elle n'arriverait jamais à l'oublier et pour être très honnête, elle avait déjà envie de remettre ça. Bordel, elle voulait Lexa à nouveau, l'entendre encore, la sentir encore, la toucher encore, elle la voulait tout entière chaque jour.

C'était définitif, graver au fer rouge dans sa peau, elle était amoureuse.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit la sœur de Madi ? Sérieusement qui à part elle tombait amoureuse de la sœur de la petite fille qui avait grandit à ses côtés ? C'était forcément une mauvaise blague ? Son cœur devait forcément jouer avec elle. Tout allait bien se passer, elle devait juste s'éloigner, éviter Lexa quelque jour -ou si elle voulait être honnête, une bonne poignée d'années- et elle parviendra sûrement -avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de persévérance- à l'oublier.

Pour commencer, elle devait sortir de cette chambre. Non, elle ne fuyait absolument pas, d'aucune manière. Ce n'était pas son genre, il fallait juste qu'elle sorte d'ici pour éviter d'aggraver la situation. Quelque chose lui disait que si elle avait le malheur de s'éterniser et qu'elle devait de nouveau se perde au milieu de ses magnifiques iris elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de ce regard. Alors Madi le découvrirait et ce serait la fin !

Très bien, il fallait qu'elle sorte de ce lit sans faire le moindre mouvement brusque. Elle sortit un premier pied et frissonna. Où était ses sous-vêtements ? Ses chaussures ? N'importe quel bout de tissus qui pourrait cacher un minimum son corps ! Elles ne s'étaient tout de même pas déshabillées dans l'ascenseur… enfin, elle espérait. Depuis quand les chambres d'hôtel était-elle si spacieuse ? Elle crut apercevoir son manteau bleu sur le fauteuil, il ne lui faudrait que quelque enjambé pour enfin être couverte. Elle sortit son second pied et commença à laisser tomber la couverture quand elle entendit subitement quelque chose triturer dans la serrure.

Et merde ! C'était quoi ça encore ? Elle tenta de se redresser en resserrant la couverture sur sa poitrine et c'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa avec horreur qu'il y avait un second lit dans la chambre. Merde, Anya ! La sœur de Lexa devait être en train de rentrer !

 **\- LEXA,** hurla sans le moindre doute la voix d'Anya, **tu as encore laissé les clefs dans la serrure, vient m'ouvrir !**

Le second corps dans le lit se dressa aussi vite qu'un diable qui sort de sa boîte. Lexa s'apprêta a répondre à sa sœur qu'elle arrivait avant de se rappeler en une fraction de seconde de la soirée de la veille. Elle n'était pas seule. D'instinct, elle tourna la tête vers sa gauche et ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Clarke avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent dans un magnifique sourire. La jolie brune avait sans nul doute passer une -si ce n'est LA- meilleure nuit de toute sa vie.

Lexa se perdit pendant un temps dans la contemplation de la magnifique blonde dans son lit. Clarke, elle, s'ordonnait mentalement de ne pas retomber dans les filets de ses yeux si merveilleux. L'échange silencieux aurait pu durer infiniment plus longtemps si le poing d'Anya ne s'abattait pas de nouveau avec violence sur la porte.

 **\- Allez Lexa ! Sort de ton putain de lit ! Il est 8h du mat' et je n'ai pas encore dormis ! BORDEL LEXA, RÉVEILLE TOI !**

 **\- Elle ne va pas partir,** prévient Lexa en chuchotant.

 **\- D'ailleurs, comment tu as pu me laisser seule alors que j'avais bu à ce point ! Tu es censée garder un œil sur moi ! Allez Lex' !**

 **\- Il n'y a vraiment aucune chance pour qu'elle parte,** soupire la brune toujours à voix basse.

Pour Clarke, la situation ne faisait que s'envenimer voilà qu'il y avait un témoin de leurs ébats. Elle ne parviendrait jamais à le cacher à Madi, jamais ! Et en même temps maintenant que Lexa était réveillée l'avis de sa petite sœur lui importait peu, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est de nouveau embrasser la jolie militaire. Elle voulait encore la toucher, la caresser, la faire frissonner, rester près d'elle le plus longtemps possible. Elle en oubliait jusqu'à sa propre raison.

Lexa fit mine de se relever alors Clarke bondit pour attraper son poignet au vol et l'obliger à se réinstaller sur le matelas. Elle ignora le fait qu'elles n'avaient ni l'une, ni l'autre de quoi se couvrir. Ses yeux, elle devait se concentrer sur les yeux de Lexa. Son regard ne devait pas dévier, d'aucune manière. Que ça soit sur les lèvres parfaites de la brune ou sur ce corps musclé et divin. Clarke se mordit tellement la lèvre inférieur pour obliger tout son être à rester concentrer sur les iris si envoûtante de Lexa qu'une douleur aiguë apparue avant que le goût du sang ne se propage. Elle secoua la tête avant de demander dans un souffle :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Je vais lui ouvrir,** répond Lexa en murmurant.

 **\- Hors de question,** siffla Clarke, **tu ne peux pas lui ouvrir alors que nous sommes,** cette fois son regard devis, **euh… alors que nous sommes… enfin… tu sais… nues.**

 **\- Je comptais m'habiller,** répondit la jolie brune amuser.

 **\- Ah oui… évidement. Logique.**

 **\- Tu es adorable,** souffla Lexa avant de venir embrasser Clarke.

Le baiser aurait dû être chaste, mais encore une fois les instincts s'en était mêlé et une main s'était glissée au milieu de la chevelure brune pour rapprocher leurs corps, les peaux nu se frôlaient faisant frissonner les deux corps et réveillant des envies très peu chastes. Les cœurs s'entraînent dans un rythme effréné, les souffles s'éteignent dans la bouche de l'autre et un énorme coup de pied dans la porte les sépare à nouveau non sans un petit rire.

 **\- Okay,** susurre Lexa encore contre les lèvres de Clarke, **il faut vraiment que je lui ouvre.**

Elle sortit du lit sans plus de préambule et Clarke pu détailler à loisir ce corps si parfait. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas véritablement pris le temps de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Elle n'avait même pas remarquer le gigantesque tatouage qui parcourait tout son dos, il commençait entre ses omoplate avec un grand cercle divisé en cinq partie irrégulière avant de descendre tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale avec des sigles qui pourrait faire penser au labyrinthe d'un circuit imprimé ponctué par des petits cercles de tailles différentes au niveau de ses reins, le parcours linéaire s'arrête pour laisser la place à un nouveau cercle plus grand entièrement colorier en noir sauf une partie zébrée sur la gauche. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux les relevant permettant à Clarke de découvrir le sigle de l'infinie sur sa nuque. Les arabesque sur le bras droit de Lexa était déjà magnifique mais ce dessin qui parcourait tout la longueur du dos de la brune avait quelque chose qui le rendait indéfinissable qui rendait Clarke bouche bée.

 **\- Tu es magnifique,** ne put-elle s'empêcher de commenter.

Lexa se retourna lentement vers Clarke, elle esquissa un sourire timide, tout en enfilant son pantalon sur lequel elle avait enfin mit la main. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que celle qui était magnifique c'était la blonde. Sans la quitter des yeux, elle tâta sur sa droite et replia ses doigts sur un soutien gorge qui n'était pas le siens, elle le lança vers Clarke en la remerciant pour le compliment en rougissant non sans oublier de préciser :

 **\- Tu es, toi aussi, sublime.**

Après une chasse aux vêtements qui dura bien cinq minutes ponctuer par les cris d'Anya, Lexa se dirigea enfin vers la porte. Elle était à un mouvement de retirer les clefs de la serrure quand Clarke l'arrêta :

 **\- Attend, qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser ?**

 **\- Anya ?**

 **\- Oui, de me voir ici. C'est… je ne fais jamais ça.**

 **\- Oublier que tu partages ta chambre avec ta sœur alors que tu as ramené une fille géniale pour la nuit ?**

 **\- Non,** sourit Clarke, **je ne partage pas ma chambre, jamais. C'est plus le côté ramener une fille géniale pour la nuit. Je ne fais jamais ça le premier soir. Enfin… nous n'avons même pas vraiment eut de… enfin, tu vois. Je ne suis pas comme ça.**

 **\- Je ne le suis pas non plus,** lui avoue Lexa en retirant sa clef de la serrure.

La jolie blonde essaya de l'arrêter mais c'était trop tard, la porte s'ouvrait déjà sous son regard impuissant, Anya fonça sur Lexa avec un indexe accusateur pointé sur elle :

 **\- Tu es la pire sœur qui puisse exister !**

 **\- Bonjour Anya,** sourit la brune.

 **\- Ne me "bonjourne" pas, c'est affreux ce que tu as fais ! Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Quand et je dis bien "quand" et non "si", QUAND les garçons apprendront ça, ils vont te tuer !**

 **\- Hum hum… je vois. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais cette fois ? Après avoir volé le drapeau américain de la base, je ne vois pas ce que tu as pu faire de pire.**

 **\- Déjà la bonne nouvelle, c'est que je n'ai pas couché avec un ou une inconnue ! Noooon, j'ai fais pire, je me suis endormie toute habillée dans les bras de cette fille qui est bien trop jeune pour moi, mais magnifique et craquante au possible.**

 **\- Anya,** soupira Lexa, **je ne vois pas où est le drame. Et je croyais que tu n'avais pas dormi...**

 **\- J'ai menti, voilà tu es contente, j'ai menti ! Oh tu ne connais pas le pire, nous nous sommes endormies sur la table de billard, la putain de table de billard et nous avons été réveillées par le gérant du bar ! Et c'est de ta faute ! Je n'ai plus qu'à m'endormir jusqu'à la fin des temps pour éviter de mourir de honte,** s'égosille Anya en fonçant vers son lit.

Lexa profita du désintérêt passager de sa sœur pour saisir le poignet de Clarke. Elle attira la blonde et la laissa passer dans le couloir pour qu'Anya continue d'ignorer sa présence sans que ses doigts ne quittent la peau de la blonde. Clarke avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche à plusieurs reprises pour éviter de rire. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que la sœur de Lexa serait si furieuse qu'elle ne ferait pas attention à sa personne.

Maintenant qu'elle était sortie de la chambre, elle eut de nouveau l'envie furtive de disparaître et d'oublier cette nuit. Heureusement -ou malheureusement, tout dépendait du point de vue- Lexa la retenait. Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté, seulement du bon sens, Clarke n'arrivait simplement pas à s'imaginer devoir parler de cette situation avec Madi.

Sérieusement comment diable allait-elle réussir à aborder ce sujet ?

Clarke tenta un regard vers la chambre et se désintéressa complètement de l'ascenseur en réalisant que Lexa ponctuait ses « hum-hum » en reculant lentement. Anya, elle continuait à se plaindre de l'indifférence de sa sœur. La blonde manqua d'éclater une nouvelle fois de rire en voyant le manteau de la brune voler dans le couloir. Un nouveau « hum-hum » et cette fois, c'est l'écharpe qui atterrit sur la poignée de la porte d'en face. Les doigts de Lexa se resserraient un peu plus sur le poignet de Clarke à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas de plus vers la blonde.

 **\- Bon,** Lexa était enfin entièrement hors de la chambre d'hôtel, **moi, j'y vais !**

 **\- QUOI ? Non tu,** la voix d'Anya fut étouffée par la porte qui claqua.

 **\- Cours,** demanda la brune en lâchant sa prise sur la blonde, **cours,** dit-elle à nouveau en récupérant ses vêtements, **cours,** répéta-t-elle en saisissant les épaule de Clarke pour la pousser à avancer.

Par une succession de chance qui étonna largement Clarke, elles parviennent à atteindre la cage d'escaliers avant qu'Anya ne ressorte furax de la chambre. Pourtant la course poursuite ne semblait pas être fini parce que Lexa glissa sa main dans la sienne et la poussa à se précipiter sur les marches. Clarke n'était pas d'une nature sportive et en plus elle possédait le gène de la maladresse, vous savez celui qui vous fait cogner le petit orteil dans la baignoire avant de partir au travail, alors autant dire que cette course folle au milieu de ces escaliers n'était pas pour la rassurer.

Elle allait tomber, elle savait qu'elle allait tomber. Le contraire serait bien trop inexplicable. D'autant plus quand elle portait des talons, rien d'extravagant après tout c'était des bottines mais tout de même ! Sa cheville allait partir en vrille, c'était évident !

Et pourtant, Clarke arriva au rez-de-chaussée saine et sauve. Elle laissa tomber ses yeux sur ses pieds. Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus aussi stables ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver un début de réponse que Lexa la tira de nouveau et elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'elles étaient cachées derrière une voiture noir. Elle plaqua Clarke contre la carrosserie et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour s'assurer qu'Anya avait abandonné les poursuites.

Des yeux océans scrutaient cette magnifique brune avec qu'une seule envie s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres. Cette femme était tellement belle !

Lexa vit une furie blonde sortir de l'ascenseur, elle se baissa rapidement en entraînant Clarke avec elle qui lâcha un petit cris de surprise. D'instinct, la brune plaqua sa main sur les lèvre de la blonde avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas sur le terrain. Elle retira donc doucement ses doigts en soufflant des excuses. Elle voulu à nouveau vérifier que sa sœur ne l'a voyait pas quand deux mains viennent saisir son visage en coupe et des lèvres s'emparent des siennes. Le baiser enivrant lui fit complètement oublier le danger que pouvait représenter Anya à cet instant. Elle pourrait très vite s'habituer à cette proximité avec Clarke.

Concrètement, la jolie blonde s'était légèrement laissée emporter par les événements et maintenant, elle était en train d'embrasser Lexa, encore. Mais pour sa défense, Lexa avait les lèvres les plus addictives qui puisse exister. Sans oublier que de jouer au chat et à la souris avec Anya rendait Lexa diablement sexy. Et puis zut, elle n'avait pas besoin de se justifier ! Elle avaient envie d'embrasser Lexa, pourquoi devrait-elle s'en priver ?

Il y avait bien une raison, un tout petit rien qui rendait ses lèvres interdite d'accès mais alors qu'elles étaient ses prisonnières volontaire, Clarke ne se souvenait plus de ce qui pouvait bien l'empêcher d'avoir ce qu'elle désirait.

 **\- Okay,** murmura la jolie blonde encore contre les lèvres de Lexa, **j'ai la sensation de redevenir une adolescente qui fuit le père de sa première petite amie en sautant par la fenêtre de la chambre.**

 **\- C'est du vécu ?**

 **\- Non,** sourit Clarke. **Non, vraiment je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses ça.**

 **\- Je suis sûre que c'est du vécu,** ria doucement Lexa.

 **\- J'ai dû me traîner avec une cheville en vrac jusqu'à chez moi. J'ai fais croire à ma mère que je m'étais encore mal réceptionné en jouant au basket.**

 **\- Et elle t'a cru ?**

 **\- Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit que ce n'était pas le cheville gauche qui avait viré, oui.**

Lexa ria de plus belle et ce son rendit Clarke sans voix mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que le spectacle n'aurait pu être que plus beau si elle ne cachait pas ce phénomène par sa main. C'est donc sans vraiment se contrôler qu'elle déposa doucement ses doigts sur ceux de Lexa avant de les abaisser. Le rire s'estompa immédiatement mais le sourire resta et encore une fois elle ne put s'empêcher de constater à voix haute :

 **\- Tu es magnifique.**

La réaction de Lexa laissait croire qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments comme celui-ci mais Clarke se dit que s'était impossible. Elle était belle à se damner. Elle ne pouvait pas être la seule à s'en être rendu compte.

 **\- Je pense qu'Anya ne doit plus être là,** dit la brune subitement en se relevant.

Lexa observa le hall d'entrée en prenant une forte inspiration. Avec Clarke son cœur n'arrêtait pas de faire des embardées, c'était déroutant. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ces sensations. S'était grisant complètement envoûtant et si elle n'y faisait pas attention cette étincelle qui semblait reprendre vie en elle pourrait lui devenir vitale. Lexa n'avait jamais su faire semblant quand elle se lançait dans quelque chose, elle y allait à fond et cela impliquait aussi ses sentiments. Elle expira en tendant sa main vers la blonde :

 **\- Elle n'est plus là. Je te raccompagne chez toi.**

Clarke se redressa sans comprendre le comportement étrange de la jeune militaire. Lexa ne semblait plus oser la regarder. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru avant que ses iris si particuliers ne s'enracinent dans les siennes. Elle en avait le souffle coupé. Cette fêlure dans son regard était encore plus présente si s'était possible. D'où pouvait-elle venir ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse, Lexa était en train de tomber amoureuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer et pourtant c'était en train d'arriver. Elle s'était pourtant promise de ne plus jamais se laisser aller à ce genre de sentiment, les choses finissaient toujours mal et c'était alors beaucoup trop douloureux. Elle se demandait quand tout ceci avait commencer exactement. Était-ce quand la jolie blonde en face d'elle était apparue dans le dos d'Aiden ? Quand elles s'étaient touchées ? Quand elle avait entendu son prénom au milieu d'une foule monstre ? Quand elle l'avait tiré dieu seule sait comment d'un état de mal-être profond ? Quand elles avaient discuté autour de boisson de noël ? Quand elle avait été invité au réveillon de noël ? Quand elles s'étaient embrassées ? Quand Clarke lui avait proposé de sortir du bar ? Quand elles avaient fait l'amour ? Quand elle s'était réveillée à ses cotés ? Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle était magnifique une première fois puis une seconde fois ? Quand ?

Aucun de ces moments là… parce qu'elle savait exactement avec précision quand tout avait commencer. C'était la troisième lettre. Avec les mots de Clarke tout avait changé. Lexa avait retrouvé espoir mais pas seulement de retrouver Madi, il y avait quelque chose dans les lignes qu'avait écrite Clarke qui avait réveillé son cœur.

C'était dans un silence à couper au couteau qu'elles avaient commencer à marcher, Lexa était plongée dans ses pensées et Clarke dans ses interrogation. Elles avaient toutes les deux conscience que quelque chose de grand était en train de naître entre elles. Elles connaissaient aussi leurs situation et bien malgré elles, il y avait un interdit qui pourrait les séparer peut-être définitivement : Madi.

Plus elles s'approchaient de la maison, plus elles réalisaient qu'elle n'auraient certainement plus jamais l'occasion d'agir de la sorte l'une avec l'autre. Plus de baiser, plus de regard langoureux, plus de toucher qui enflamme l'autre corps, plus de nuit l'une avec l'autre. Elles devaient en parler. Elles devaient se dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Seulement les mots étaient insaisissables.

C'est en apercevant sa maison au loin que Clarke eut le courage de faire quelque chose, un tout petit geste, pas grand-chose, juste son auriculaire qui s'approche lentement de celui de Lexa, qui le frôle puis le saisit. Les deux cœurs s'arrêtent pendant une longue, très longue seconde avant que tous les autres doigts s'entremêlent.

 **\- C'est comme un rêve,** murmure Clarke.

 **\- C'est comme de voler.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas me réveiller.**

 **\- Et je ne veux pas arrêter de voler.**

 **\- Nous pourrions passer devant ma maison et ne pas nous arrêter.**

 **\- Nous enfuir,** poursuivit Lexa.

 **\- Tu pourrais m'emmener voler.**

 **\- Jusqu'au monde des rêves.**

 **\- Et je pourrai t'aimer,** poursuivit Clarke en lâchant la main de Lexa, **je pourrai t'aimer sans que cela ne ressemble à un terrible dérapage.**

La jolie blonde fit quelque pas avant de se retourner en remarquant qu'elle n'était plus suivi. Lexa avait les yeux baissés, elle ferma doucement les paupières et laissant ses poumons se vider sur la longueur.

 **\- J'ai passer ma vie à fuir,** avoue à demi-mot Lexa, **je ne supporte plus d'être cette personne,** assure t-elle en laissant ses cils se relever, **je veux être plus,** poursuit-elle en se plongeant dans les yeux de Clarke, **je ne ferai pas semblant. Je ne veux pas voler, je ne veux pas d'un rêve, je ne veux pas d'un dérapage, ce que je veux, c'est t'aimer.**

Clarke en resta bouche bée, non seulement les mots la clouait sur place mais ce qu'elle attendait depuis qu'elle s'était plongée corps et âme dans ses yeux se produisait enfin, le regard de Lexa était enfin habité par la vie. Et, elle n'en était que plus belle si s'était possible.

 **\- J'ai conscience que si je suis là, c'est pour Madi,** poursuivit-elle. **Mais je ne veux pas la retrouver et te perdre, ce serait trop difficile. Tu… je suis douée pour fuir, pas pour faire semblant.**

 **\- J'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser, là, maintenant, tout de suite.**

 **\- Alors fais le.**

Clarke secoua la tête en faisant un pas en arrière. Elle ne pouvait pas ou plutôt, elle ne devait pas aggraver la situation. Si elle cédait à nouveau à la tentation, elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire semblant et revoir Lexa auprès de Madi serait un vrai supplice. Elles pouvaient être tout au plus des amies.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de Clarke, les amies n'avaient pas envie de s'embrasser sous la neige. Cette relation n'allait jamais durer, elle serait destructrice et au final, elles feraient encore plus de mal à Madi.

Il n'y avait pas de solution du moins aucune qui semble bonne ou mauvaise. Il n'y avait que des compromis et pour l'instant elle avait envie d'embrasser Lexa alors c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle pourrait réfléchir aux conséquences plus tard. Comme quoi les adage ont la vie dure parce que son putain de cœur à vraiment des raisons que sa raison ignore !

Elle se précipita, courut presque pour rejoindre Lexa, elle s'accrocha à son cou alors que les mains de la jolie brune la maintenaient légèrement au-dessus du sol par les hanche et elle apposa ses lèvres sur celle de Lexa. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces baisers soient à ce point parfait ? C'était insensé, hier encore à cette heure là, elles ne se connaissaient pas. Comment pouvaient-elles à ce point se sentir aussi bien l'une avec l'autre ? Et qu'on ne leurs parle pas du coup de foudre, du grand amour ou une connerie dans le genre, elles n'y croyaient pas !

Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qui semblait leurs arriver. Quelque chose de bien plus grand qu'elles semblaient vouloir les réunir, les rapprocher un peu plus, baiser après baiser.

 **\- Je ne veux pas voler, je ne veux pas d'un rêve, je ne veux pas d'un dérapage, ce que je veux, c'est t'aimer,** redis Lexa le sourire aux lèvres quand elle déposa Clarke au sol le souffle court.

 **\- Je sens que tout ça va être terriblement compliqué.**

 **\- Je suis prête à prendre le risque.**

 **\- Je crois que moi aussi.**

Elles se quittèrent sur ces mots et avec un dernier baiser avec la promesse de se revoir le lendemain pour le réveillon de Noël. Lexa traîna dans les rues de Polis rêveuse un sourire béat aux lèvres. Elle venait de réaliser que pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, son sommeil n'avait pas été perturbé. Elle avait parfaitement bien dormi. Clarke éloignait ses tourments, elle allégeait son cœur et la rendait heureuse. Et elle voulait encore prolonger cette sensation de bien être donc elle allait éviter Anya et sa colère encore quelques minutes ou peut-être heures.

Quand à Clarke elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée le plus discrètement possible, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de découcher et quelque chose lui disait que Raven refuserait de la couvrir. Elle réussit à se faufiler dans le hall d'entrée sans encombre. Elle perçu les voix d'Aiden, Madi, Sam et les jumeaux dans le salon, ils étaient certainement en train de jouer à un jeu de société. Elle monta sur la première marche et grimaça en l'entendant grincer. Elle se baissa pour retirer ses chaussures et continua son ascension la plus discrète possible. Quand elle entendit subitement la voix de Madi :

 **\- Je vais chercher mon portable là-haut voir si Clarke m'a répondu !**

Et merde ! Cette fois elle ne faisait plus attention au bruit et se précipita jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir une conversation avec sa sœur, pas maintenant ! Elle ne se sentit en sécurité qu'une fois sa porte franchie et refermer. Un soupire de soulagement lui échappa et elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, des images de sa journée, soirée et matinée avec Lexa lui revint en mémoire et la fit sourire.

Que cette femme était parfaite ! S'en était vraiment déroutant !

 **\- Je ne veux pas voler,** murmura t-elle en frôlant ses lèvres de son index, **je ne veux pas d'un rêve, je ne veux pas d'un dérapage, ce que je veux, c'est t'aimer,** récita-t-elle, **qui dit ce genre de choses ?**

Soudainement sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement, elle se redressa rapidement en s'insultant mentalement. Pourquoi diable n'avait-elle pas verrouiller la porte ?

 **\- Clarke,** sourit Madi, **tu es rentrée quand ? Je t'ai envoyé plusieurs sms. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter quand j'ai vu Rae arriver sans... enfin surtout avant toi. Tu étais avec la fille qui te fais secrètement craquer ?**

 **\- C'est pas vrai…**

 **\- Je le savais ! J'en étais sûre ! Tu peux demander aux autres, je leurs ais dis qu'il y avait une fille derrière cette absence mystérieuse. Alors elle est comment ?**

 **\- Madi…**

 **\- Je dirais brune, les yeux vert, un peu plus grande que toi, canon et qui t'aurai peut-être embrassée sous le gui.**

 **\- Je vais tuer Raven !**

 **\- Je le savais,** s'amuse Madi en faisant une petite danse de la victoire avant de s'installer sur le matelas de sa sœur, **elle est comment ? Je suis sûre qu'elle est géniale si elle t'a fait craquer avec un baiser. Je veux tout savoir ou peut-être pas tout… il paraît qu'elle est invitée demain, elle va avoir le droit à un interrogatoire digne de ce nom, si quelqu'un veut s'approcher du cœur de ma sœur, il doit d'abord passer par moi !**

 **\- Madi, ce n'est pas…**

 **\- Quoi tu as peur que j'effraie ta petite amie ? Au moins, je pourrai enfin te faire vivre l'enfer que tu m'imposes depuis que je craque pour Lucas, ce n'est que justice. Et puis…**

 **\- C'était Alexia,** explosa Clarke avant de se rendre contre de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

 **\- Comment ça c'était Alexia ?** _ **Ma**_ **Alexia ? Tu as embrassé ma sœur ?**

 **\- Techniquement c'est** _ **elle**_ **qui m'a embrassé et c'est arrivé seulement,** enfin en partie pensa Clarke, **parce que Raven a scandé dans tout le bar que nous étions sous le gui.**

 **\- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'Alexia faisait dans ce bar avec vous ?**

Clarke se retrouva sans réponse. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Devait-elle parler d'Anya qui était la sœur de cœur de Lexa ? Ou bien carrément lui avouer qu'elles avaient passé la journée ensemble ? Mieux valait jouer la carte de la franchise et blesser Madi maintenant plutôt que plus tard.

 **\- De ce que je sais, Monty, Jasper et Maya ont rencontré Anya et L… Alexia avant hier soir. Et au match ils se sont revus.**

 **\- La femme robot,** interrogea Madi en se souvenant de la blonde. **Donc Alexia c'est… l'as des fléchettes ?**

 **\- J'imagine oui, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir L… Alexia jouer au fléchettes. Nous avons plus discutées.**

Si seulement elles avaient _seulement_ discutées, cette situation serait beaucoup moins gênante !

 **\- Elle… Alexia, elle est comment ?**

 **\- Tu vas l'adorer,** assura Clarke.

 **\- Et elle vient demain ?**

La jolie blonde sentit un vent de panique chez sa petite sœur. Elle la prit donc dans ses bras et la berça doucement avant d'embrasser ses cheveux.

 **\- Tu n'as pas a avoir peur. Je serai là tout du long.**

 **\- Et si elle ne m'aimait pas ? Ou si elle m'en voulait d'être heureuse sans elle ? Ou d'avoir une autre famille ? Si elle me détestait ?**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit son genre.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne la connais pas vraiment !**

 **\- Je l'ai tout de même embrasser.**

Et bien plus encore, tellement plus… non ! Elle ne devait pas repenser à cette nuit, pas maintenant, surtout pas maintenant ! Pas alors que Madi était dans ses bras. Pourquoi avait-elle remit le baiser dans la discussion ? Elle ne devrait plus jamais l'évoquer devant sa sœur, jamais !

En même temps, il était tellement difficile de penser à autre chose que les lèvres de Lexa…

 **\- Et elle embrasse bien,** voulu savoir Madi.

 **\- Tellement,** répondit Clarke sans faire attention.

 **\- T'es sérieuse ? Vraiment ? Genre t'as aimé embrasser** _ **ma**_ **sœur ?**

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre avant de réaliser qu'elle s'était grillée toute seule. Elle tenta d'argumenter en levant son indexe mais secoua la tête en réalisant que vouloir se justifier ne ferait que l'enfoncer. Elle soupira avant de prendre le partie de dire la vérité bien qu'au vu de la tête de Madi, elle n'avait pas besoin de dire le moindre mot.

 **\- Je ne vais pas le nier.**

Madi dévisagea sa sœur quelques secondes avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Il y avait un sourire sur les lèvres de Clarke qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Sa sœur semblait calme, apaisée, heureuse, peut-être même _vraiment_ amoureuse. Un sentiment bien plus profond que tout ce que la blonde avait connue, bien plus grand que ses ridicules coup de cœur qui la définissait.

Clarke s'entichait rapidement mais elle oubliait encore plus vite ces nombreux, très nombreux crush. Là, c'était autre chose, Madi en aurait mit sa main à couper !

 **\- Ce coup de cœur hypothétique dont nous avons parlé hier, il a été effacé par le baiser d'hier soir.**

 **\- Je t'ai déjà dis qu'il n'y avait pas de coup de cœur,** soupira Clarke.

 **\- C'était Alexia depuis le début.**

Le silence qui suivit permit à Madi de conclure que son constat était le bon parce que ce n'était pas une question, c'était au final simplement logique. Elle ne savait pas comment elle se sentait après cette découverte, ni en colère, ni triste, ni heureuse ou encore excitée à l'idée que sa sœur puisse être amoureuse pour la première fois.

Madi se sentait juste vide. Elle baissa les yeux. Alexia était tout ce qui lui restait par le sang mais Clarke était son monde, sa _vrais_ sœur. Elle soupira en se levant du lit.

 **\- Madi,** essaya de l'arrêter Clarke.

 **\- J'espère pour elle qu'Alexia est** _ **vraiment**_ **quelqu'un de bien, sinon je vais lui faire passer un très mauvais moment demain.**

 **\- Madi,** s'offusque cette fois la blonde.

 **\- De ce que je me souviens,** dit la petite brune pensive, **Alexia avait une belle façon d'aimer, elle me faisait souvent passer avant elle. Mais si je sens qu'elle peut te faire du mal, c'est de ton côté que je serai pas du siens.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu vas me laisser en placer une,** s'énerve Clarke.

 **\- Ne me dis pas que j'ai tout faux, ce serait me mentir et… tu es une des seules personnes au monde qui ne m'ai jamais menti. Sauf pour ces lettres que tu as envoyé même s'il est juste que tu n'as pas vraiment menti, tu as plutôt choisi de ne pas m'en parler.**

 **\- Madi,** soupira Clarke.

 **\- J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? C'était Alexia depuis le début.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que tes autres coups de cœur ?**

 **\- De plus ? Comment ça de plus ?**

Madi lança un regard entendu à sa sœur qui semblait réellement ne pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Est-il vraiment possible que Clarke ne se soit pas aperçue qu'il y avait bien plus que toutes ces autres fois ? Ou alors elle savait mais elle n'osait encore y croire. Il y avait peut-être quelque chose qui la retenait. Mais quoi ?

Lentement Madi réalisa qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose ou plutôt personne capable de l'empêcher de se laisser aller et c'était elle. La petite brune sourit, que sa sœur pouvait-être bête ! Elle allait régler ce petit malentendu mais pas tout de suite, elle voulait d'abord s'assurer qu'Alexia méritait d'atteindre le cœur de sa sœur.

 **\- J'ai encore plus hâte de la rencontrer,** assura t-elle en sortant de la chambre de la blonde.

Clarke tendit le bras pour essayer de retenir sa sœur et laissa un grognement lui échapper en échouant. Elle se laissa tomber sur son matelas et soupira. Comment allait-elle gérer la rencontre du lendemain ? Elle ne devait pas s'imposer entre Madi et Lexa.

Ce réveillon de Noël allait forcément être une véritable catastrophe ! Entre Lexa qui allait être terrifiée à l'idée de décevoir Madi, elle qui n'aurait qu'une envie se jeter sur les lèvre de la jolie brune et sa sœur qui semblait avoir une idée machiavélique en tête cette soirée était voué à dégénérer.

Mais le tout, c'était de ne pas oublier que cette situation merdique n'avait purement et simplement qu'un seul et unique déclencheur : Raven Reyes !

Raven Reyes et cette putain de branche de gui !

Sans eux, Clarke n'aurait jamais goûté aux lèvres de Lexa et elle ne serait pas devenue complètement accro. Elle ne serait pas tombée amoureuse… bordel, Raven allait le lui payer, elle ne savait pas encore comment mais elle allait se venger !

* * *

 **Voilà ! La troisième partie de cette mini fiction Spécial Noël est finie. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Avez-vous des théories ? Des spéculations sur la suite ? Les choses sont vraiment en train de se compliquer ! Moi je dis, il va y avoir des morts à ce réveillon ! Ou… tout au plus des tentatives de meurtre ! XD**

 **Je ne sais pas encore quand la quatrième partie sera publié alors je ne préfère pas faire de prévision ! ;)**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	4. Partie 4 : Premier désaccord

**Salut ! Me voilà enfin avec la suite ! Désolé pour l'attente… mais j'ai vraiment galéré à avoir de l'avance dans NMRP avec mon déménagement, mon nouveau boulot et tout le reste.**

 **Résumé : Lexa Woods fait partie de l'U.S Air Force, le 21 décembre 2018, elle décide de prendre sa première permission en huit ans de service. Elle assure qu'elle rentre chez elle alors que tous ceux qui la connaisse ne savent que trop bien qu'il n'existe plus d'endroit qu'elle puisse appeler « maison ». - Clexa –**

 **En tout cas, merci à ceux qui seront encore là pour cette quatrième partie ! :D**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire cet OS pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de The 100, ne m'appartient !**

 **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 ** _Home_**

 **Oh, dance with me, it won't kill ya** _Oh, danse avec moi, ça ne va te tuer_

 **And one for the road** _Et une pour la route_

 **Dance with me, it won't kill ya** _Danse avec moi, ça ne va pas te tuer_

 **And one before you go** _Et une avant de partir_

 **Dance with me, it won't kill ya** _Danse avec moi, ça ne va pas te tuer_

 **And one for the road** _Et une pour la route_

 **So why won't you stay a little longer?** _Alors, pourquoi ne pas rester un peu plus longtemps?_

 **The Chainsmokers ft. Louane - It Won't Kill Ya**

 **Partie n°4 – Premier désaccord**

Lexa observait son reflet dans le miroir, elle prit une forte inspiration avant d'étirer ses cils avec du mascara. Elle était angoissée. Sa main trembla et le noir dérapa sur sa paupière. Elle jura en rebouchant le tube de maquillage. Elle expira longuement en s'agrippant au lavabo. Respirer, elle devait respirer calmement et surtout se persuader que tout allait bien se passer. Pourtant son cœur battait à tout rompre à la simple idée de revoir Madi après toutes ces années. Elle ne savait pas comment sa petite sœur allait réagir. Et si finalement cette retrouvaille se passait mal ?

Un poing s'abat sur la porte de la salle de bain ramenant la jolie brune aux yeux verts à l'instant présent. Elle prit un coton et effaça sa maladresse avant d'aller ouvrir à Anya qui s'engouffra immédiatement dans la pièce et prit toute la place pour se préparer.  
Très bien, Lexa allait finir de se maquiller dans la chambre. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait l'habitude de faire quelque chose d'extravagant de toute façon.

Elle avait fini d'appliquer son maquillage, s'était habillée et coiffée alors que la troisième guerre mondiale semblait se dérouler dans la pièce d'à côté. Pour quelle raison Anya en faisait tout le temps trop ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant d'enfiler son manteau et de sortir sur le balcon pour observer la ville aux toits enneigés. Elle frissonna alors qu'elle glissa ses mains dans ses poches. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en frôlant les enveloppes et la photographie de son enfance. Elle sortit les lettres et observa avec une certaine nostalgie l'écriture de Clarke.

Clarke… cette magnifique blonde aux yeux bleus avait su plus que la charmer.  
Évidemment, tout avait commencé avec quelques mots écrit à l'encre noir sur du papier blanc. Il y avait eu ensuite cette rencontre et ses iris azur dans lesquels Lexa pourrait bien se perdre tous les jours sans le moindre problème. Elles avaient ensuite parlées et bien que Madi aurait dû être le seul sujet qu'elles auraient dû aborder, les choses avaient échappées à son contrôle et elles avaient appris à se connaître, c'était des petites choses et pourtant ça avait suffi pour faire chavirer le cœur de la jeune militaire.  
Et puis, il y avait eu le gui, le baiser et tout avait vraiment dérapé.

Quel beau dérapage, Lexa en souriait encore, cette femme était parfaite.

Elle voulut glisser ses doigts dans l'enveloppe pour relire la troisième lettre mais un bruit sourd la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna pour découvrir Anya en sous-vêtement en train de vider son sac ou plutôt en train de balancer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main dans la chambre. Elle soupira avant de remettre les lettres à leur place dans sa poche et de revenir dans la chambre.

 **\- Sur la petite table à côté de l'entrée,** dit Lexa sans le moindre préambule.

Anya fonça sans réfléchir et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa en retrouvant ses boucles d'oreilles. Elle les mit à en place avant de se diriger vers ses chaussures à talon. Lexa sourit avant de demander :

 **\- Rassure-moi, tu comptes mettre plus de vêtements ?**

 **\- La ferme Woods !**

 **\- Je t'assure, un peu plus de tissus sur ce corps ne lui fera pas de mal.**

 **\- Je te dis de la fermer,** bougonna-t-elle.

 **\- Elle est comment cette fille ?**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de fille !**

 **\- Mais oui,** s'amusa Lexa.

 **\- Parce que tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu embrasser cette blonde ? Tu as adoré ça !**

 **\- Je ne le nie pas,** sourit la jolie brune ce qui surprit Anya.

 **\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Foutre du gui partout pour avoir une chance de goûter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres ?**

 **\- Je compte plus sur mon charme naturel. Mais si tu veux, je peux placer du gui à des endroits stratégique, pour toi.**

 **\- Tu fais vraiment chier… et tu aurais pu mettre une robe.**

 **\- Je ne porte pas de robe.**

 **\- Et si c'est cette blonde sexy qui te le demande ?**

 **\- Je… je suppose que je réfléchirai peut-être, éventuellement, à cette possibilité.**

 **\- Okay, j'envoie un sms à Raven, nous verrons si tu porteras une robe une fois que la blonde que tu as adoré embrasser te l'auras demandé.**

 **\- Donc la fille s'appelle Raven,** en déduit Lexa.

 **\- Putain mais tu vas la fermer, ce n'est pas le sujet là.**

 **\- Je ne porterai pas de robe Anya et tu le sais parfaitement donc le sujet n'a pas changé. Comment elle est cette Raven ?**

 **\- Tu le saurais si tu n'étais pas restée collée à cette blonde toute la soirée.**

 **\- Ouais, et toi tu connaîtrais le prénom de « cette blonde » si tu n'étais pas obsédée par cette Raven.**

 **\- La ferme Woods,** grogna Anya en claquant la porte de la salle de bain.

Lexa ria doucement en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Elle retira son manteau et s'allongea. Elle fixa le plafond et alors que des images toute plus traumatisante les unes que les autres allaient de nouveau refaire surface, elle entendit son portable vibrer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle fronça les sourcils en se redressant. Qui pouvait bien lui envoyez un message ? Elle voyait mal Indra ou les gars lui envoyer un sms, ils préféraient tous les appels, bien plus concrets. Lexa se leva donc et récupéra son téléphone qui pour beaucoup n'était autre qu'un vestige du temps passé, c'était un des premiers Nokia, un objet dont Lexa n'arrivait pas à se passer, c'était un cadeau de son père. Elle fixa le numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas et ouvrit le message.

 **D'Inconnu à Lexa 18h27 :**

 _C'est une CATASTROPHE ! Madi sait que je t'ai embrassé !_

Lexa fixa le message de longues, très longues secondes. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se demander qui était l'émetteur de ce texte, il était évident qu'il s'agissait de Clarke. Mais les mots qui étaient inscrit sur son écran ne parvenaient pas à prendre un sens quel qu'il soit. Elle buggait. Après un certain temps, elle fronça les sourcils et commença à taper une réponse, l'effaça, recommença avant de le supprimer encore. Elle avait envie de hurler ! Elle n'était pas douée pour ce genre de choses. Il y avait une bonne raison si elle avait choisi de ne pas répondre aux lettres de Clarke. Elle n'était pas douée avec les mots, à croire qu'ils lui faisaient une guerre ouverte dès qu'elle voulait passer à l'écrit. Pourtant elle avait l'habitude de bien s'exprimer, de rédiger de très bons rapports de missions et elle avait eu de très bon résultat à ses examen écrits mais dès que l'exercice devenait personnel, c'était un vrai supplice.

La jeune militaire ferma les paupières juste un instant. Elle ne devait pas trop réfléchir et s'exprimer de la même manière que si Clarke était en face d'elle. Ne pas trop réfléchir et rester naturelle. Facile à dire et à appliquer dans la théorie, mais en pratique c'était une autre histoire.  
Elle prit une forte inspiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux, d'écrire une réponse rapide et de l'envoyer sans le relire pour éviter de retarder encore plus son message qui devait être attendu par la blonde.

 **De Lexa à Inconnu 18h32 :**

 _Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 où se situe la catastrophe au juste ?_

Lexa eut à peine le temps de laisser ses yeux glisser de nouveau sur son message que son portable vibra de nouveau lui annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Elle écarquilla les yeux, Clarke était plus rapide qu'un missile à tête chercheuse ! Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de changer le nom du contact !

 **D'Inconnu à Lexa 18h32 :**

 _Je dirai au moins 47/10 !_

Non mais c'était quoi cette réponse ? Le chiffre qu'avait choisi la blonde n'était même pas sur l'échelle. À ce stade là, de n'était plus une catastrophe mais l'anéantissement totale de l'humanité tout entière. Sérieusement, Lexa aurait comprit l'urgence de la situation avec un simple 5/10 mais non, Clarke avait choisi 47.

47, sérieusement d'où il sortait ce chiffre ? Pourquoi 47 ? Avait-il une signification quelconque ?

Et… elle recommençait à trop réfléchir. Elle reprit une forte inspiration. Elle se força à rester calme. Elle devait lui répondre, en apprendre plus. Une catastrophe surélevée à une telle échelle ne pouvait pas être ignorée. Son pouce tremblait mais ne semblait pas décider à écrire le moindre message.

 **\- Et merde,** grogna-t-elle, **Anya,** hurla-t-elle, **je vais prendre l'air !**

 **\- Quoi ? Lexa, non ! Je t'interdis de disparaître !**

 **\- Je vais juste prendre l'air pas un avion pour les Bahamas !**

Pour éviter de perdre du temps à tergiverser avec sa sœur de cœur, Lexa saisit son manteau et se précipita sur la porte de la chambre la faisant claquer pile au moment où Anya sortit de la salle de bain armée d'un recourbe cils, toujours en sous-vêtement et talons haut. Au moins pensa Lexa, elle n'allait pas être poursuivie par cette psychopathe tant qu'elle ne serait pas habillée. Elle lâcha un soupire avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur en envoyant un sms à Clarke.

 **De Lexa à Inconnu 18h37 :**

 _Je t'appelle._

Elle profita du temps de la descente pour changer le nom du contacte et s'emmitoufler dans son manteau. Elle aurait dû prendre aussi son écharpe mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps, pas si elle voulait fuir Anya. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, elle en sortit et se dirigea vers la grande porte d'entrée de l'hôtel. Elle frissonna en sentant un premier flocon tomber sur sa nuque, elle resserra le col de son manteau avant de s'asseoir sur la dernière marche du petit escalier qui desservait l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Lexa évita de penser qu'elle allait certainement mourir de froid et composa le numéro de Clarke. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire porter son téléphone à son oreille qu'elle entendit déjà la voix de la blonde qui s'affolait :

 **\- Je ne suis pas en train de dramatiser, c'est une vraie catastrophe !**

 **\- Bonjour Clarke,** je souris.

 **\- Bonjour Lexa,** répond-elle plus calmement. **Je ne suis pas en train de dramatiser, ce n'est pas mon genre. Mais je vais certainement assassiner ma sœur.**

 **\- Je dois m'inquiéter pour Madi ?**

 **\- Non, Madi est en sécurité, une autre de mes sœurs. Je vais tuer Raven Reyes !**

 **\- Raven…**

 **\- Ma meilleure amie qui fait aussi partie de ma famille puisqu'elle…**

 **\- Clarke, ralentit.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie de ralentir, c'est elle qui a dit à Madi que je t'avais embrassé !**

 **\- Je vois.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne paniques pas ? Je suis au bord de l'implosion !**

 **\- J'intériorise. C'est le défaut de beaucoup de militaire.**

 **\- Et bien trouve un moyen désextérioriser tout ça parce que depuis que Madi sait que je t'ai embrassée et que tu es toi et par toi, je veux dire toi :** _ **sa Alexia**_ **, elle a encore plus hâte de te rencontrer et c'est mauvais, très mauvais, crois-moi !**

 **\- Tu as conscience que** _ **désextérioriser**_ **, n'existe pas ?**

 **\- Lexa ! Je t'assure que toi entant que toi… ça ne veut rien dire non plus… je me calme,** elle souffle un bon coup, **désolée. J'ai été jeté dehors avec Madi. Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous approcher de la cuisine et depuis je vis un vrai supplice. Elle n'arrête pas de me dire à quel point elle a hâte de te rencontrer et elle a ce regard… tu vois de quel regard je veux parler ? Celui quasi diabolique qui prouve qu'elle va te faire passer un véritable supplice comme celui que j'ai fait vivre à Lucas.**

 **\- Qui est Lucas ?**

 **\- Potentiel petit ami, et j'insiste sur potentiel, je ne l'ai pas encore complètement validé.**

Lexa rit doucement à cette réponse. Elle s'imaginait que d'avoir Clarke comme grande sœur ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. C'était très certainement aussi agréable que de se traîner un boulet comme Anya dans ce même rôle.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ris ? Tu n'as pas le droit de rire !**

 **\- Je suis une petite amie potentielle,** demande Lexa calmement.

 **\- Non,** s'offusque aussitôt Clarke, **enfin oui ! Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que Madi ne doit surtout pas le savoir ! Et arrête d'être aussi calme, ça devient frustrant…**

 **\- Tu veux que je vous rejoigne ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Non. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pour qu'aussi bien toi et moi, nous passions le supplice de l'interrogatoire loin de ta famille et de tes amis ?**

 **\- Tu ferais ça ? Je croyais que tu étais effrayée à l'idée de voir Madi.**

 **\- Je le suis.**

 **\- Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me proposes ça ?**

 **\- Pour que tu essayes de te calmer et puis si je rencontre Madi maintenant, il n'y aura pas de moment gênant devant ta mère. Qui pourrait se poser des questions sur mon identité.**

 **\- Ah… c'est pas complètement stupide.**

 **\- Je te remercie.**

 **\- Mais tu ne connais pas Polis alors…**

 **\- Clarke,** l'arrête Lexa avant que la blonde ne se lance dans un nouveau monologue, **tout va bien se passer et si je panique, je n'aurai qu'à m'enfuir, je fais des prouesses à la course à pieds.**

 **\- Hum… entraînement militaire ?**

 **\- Ouais en encore, je n'ai pas mon paquetage.**

 **\- Ne fuis pas, s'il te plaît,** la brune pouvait entendre le sourire de Clarke à travers ces mots.

 **\- Je vais faire de mon mieux,** s'amuse Lexa.

Clarke aurait voulu répondre mais Lexa avait déjà raccrochée. Elle garda son smartphone bien ancré dans ses mains en souriant. Elle se sentait bien plus apaisée qu'il y a quelques minutes. Elle prit une forte inspiration avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour voir Madi en pleine discussion avec ses amis, dont le fameux Lucas. Elle sourit et envoya l'adresse de l'arcade où elle se trouvait à la magnifique brune aux yeux émeraudes.

La jolie blonde s'approcha du groupe d'adolescent en glissant son portable dans la poche de son jean. La meilleure amie de Madi, Jessica, une jeune fille métisse aux yeux très noirs, la pointa du doigt et la petite brune se tourna vers sa sœur avec un immense sourire. Sans se soucier qu'elle était devenue un peu trop grande pour ce genre d'interaction en public, elle prit Clarke dans ses bras, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des jours.

 **\- Tu es partie trop longtemps,** gémit-elle ce qui fit rire sa sœur, **ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu étais avec qui au téléphone ? Nous avons le droit de rentrer à la maison ?**

 **\- Ce n'était ni Rae, ni O' donc je suppose que nous sommes toujours exclus des préparatifs.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas juste,** grogne-t-elle en se détachant des bras de Clarke. **Bon bha… vous pouvez y aller les gars ma sœur et moi nous sommes toujours coincées.**

 **\- À plus Madi,** répondent-ils tous en cœur.

 **\- Joyeux noël Clarke,** ajoute Jessica et Lucas.

 **\- Joyeux noël, à demain Jess.**

 **\- À demain,** sourit la métisse en embrassant sa meilleure amie sur la joue.

Madi accompagne son groupe d'amis dehors pour leurs dire au revoir. Clarke s'installe à la table qu'ils viennent de quitter et commence à empiler les verres, assiettes et autre vaisselle et à la placer sur la gauche de la table.

 **\- Tu sais que dans ce genre d'endroit, tu n'es pas obligée de ranger quoi que ce soit,** s'amuse Madi en revenant vers sa sœur.

 **\- Je sais,** lui répond Clarke en se frottant les mains.

 **\- Tu parlais avec qui au téléphone ?** Demanda la petite brune en s'installant en face de sa sœur, **si se n'est ni Rae, ni O', je ne vois pas.**

 **\- Madi…**

 **\- Oh, oh ! Tu as ton air sérieux !**

 **\- Madi, s'il te plait.**

 **\- Quoi ? C'est vrai, tu as ton air sérieux,** renchérit l'adolescente. **Tu le nies peut-être ?**

 **\- Loin de là est mon attention.**

 **\- C'est la veille de noël, par l'autorité qui me revient en tant que sœur, je décrète que tu ne dois pas aborder cette mine sérieuse !**

 **\- Tu n'es pas possible,** sourit Clarke.

 **\- Bon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- J'ai appelé Alexia,** annonce en douceur la jolie blonde. **Je me suis dis que ce serait mieux que tu la revois en petit comité.**

A la suite de cette annonce, le cœur de Madi s'arrêta purement et simplement de battre. Elle était dans l'incapacité de dire ou faire quelque chose. En remarquant la torpeur de la petite brune, Clarke sortit son portable, le mit sur la table entre elles en reprenant :

 **\- Je peux la rappeler et annuler si tu le veux ?**

Madi écarquilla les yeux au possible avant de secouer vivement la tête de droite à gauche. Elle avait la sensation d'attendre ce moment depuis toujours. Elle ne voudrait pour rien au monde le repousser encore. Elle allait revoir sa sœur, elle allait avoir le droit de parler à Alexia. À partir d'aujourd'hui, elle ne se demanderai plus à quoi pouvait ressembler sa grande sœur de sang, elle le saurait.

Clarke saisit son portable, s'apprêtant à rappeler Lexa pour lui annoncer que Madi n'était pas prête mais cette dernière bondit sur le poignet de la blonde l'empêchant de porter son téléphone à son oreille.

 **\- Je t'interdis de passer cet appel,** explosa-t-elle.

 **\- Très bien.**

 **\- Tu aurais pu me le dire.**

 **\- En vérité, je n'y avais pas pensé. C'était l'idée de L… d'Alexia.**

 **\- Comment tu allais l'appeler ?**

 **\- Lexa. Elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait Lexa. Mais je suis certaine que si tu l'appelles Alexia ça ira,** sourit Clarke.

 **\- Lexa,** répéta Madi, **c'est joli.**

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que la clochette au-dessus de la porte d'entrée raisonna. Elle leva les yeux pour voir une personne de dos entrer dans l'arcade. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant toute la neige qui tombait. En moins de cinq minutes, une vraie tempête était née. Quand le nouvel arrivant retira la capuche de son manteau noir une partie de poudreuse qui s'y était accumulé tomba à ses pieds mais aussi sur sa nuque. Qui pouvait avoir l'idée de sortir sans écharpe par ce temps ?

Lexa frissonna en serrant les dents. Elle serra les poings pour éviter de manifester son inconfort d'une manière peu orthodoxe. Le principal était d'être arrivée dans cette fichue arcade, qu'importe qu'elle soit couverte de neige, trempée et frigorifiée. Elle se tourna pour essayer de trouver Clarke. En théorie cet exercice ne devait pas être difficile, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans ce repère pour les amoureux de jeux vidéo en tout genre en cette veille de noël. Elle frissonna une dernière fois avant de se concentrer vraiment et d'arrêter son regard avec un peu plus d'attention sur chaque personne sur laquelle il s'arrêtait.

Ses yeux se stoppaient net en découvrant les mêmes émeraudes que les siennes habiter des iris curieux fixer sur elle. Lexa déglutit difficilement avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas seulement ce vert quasi inimitable qui faisait écho à sa propre personne. La petite brune qui l'observait était sa copie conforme en beaucoup plus jeune. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Madi puisse lui ressembler à ce point. Parce qu'il s'agissait bien de Madi, n'est-ce pas ? C'était bien sa petite sœur ?

Clarke qui avait remarqué la léthargie de sa petite sœur, se retourna pensant que Lucas était revenu sur ses pas, prête à se moquer de Madi pour son comportement quelque peu fleur bleue. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que sa sœur vivait son premier amour. Mais c'était réel pour la première fois, Madi était amoureuse et si c'était pour la plupart du temps absolument génial, cet amour réveillait chez Clarke tous ses instincts de protection. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de ne pas découvrir le jeune Lucas mais Lexa.

Pour quelle raison cette fille devait être à ce point magnifique ? A ce stade-là, ça en était presque de la triche ! Lexa ne jouait définitivement pas dans la même catégorie que le reste de la population. Le pire, c'est qu'en plus d'être divinement belle, elle semblait véritablement parfaite. Clarke se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se somment de ne pas se jeter sur les lèvres de la déesse brune en face d'elle et se leva pour la rejoindre. Un petit rien lui disait que si elle n'aidait pas à désamorcer la situation aussi bien Madi que Lexa ne ferait pas un geste de plus, l'une vers l'autre.

Ne pas l'embrasser, ne pas l'embrasser, ne pas l'embrasser ! Clarke continuait de se sommer de ne rien faire de stupide en s'approchant lentement. Ne pas l'embrasser, ne pas l'embrasser, ne pas l'embrasser ! Clarke continuait sa ritournelle en glissant sa main dans celle de Lexa. Ne pas l'embrasser, ne pas l'embrasser, ne pas l'embrasser ! Clarke dû mettre un peu plus du sien alors que le regard de la jeune militaire se détacha de celui de sa petite sœur pour se plonger dans le sien. Ne pas l'embrasser, ne pas l'embrasser, ne pas l'embrasser ! Clarke évita de prolonger le contacte visuelle et s'avança droit sur la table qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur avant de lâcher la main de la brune.

Elle s'installa à la place qu'elle avait quitté il y avait à peine une minute. Pourtant, le temps avait semblé s'allonger considérablement. Elle évita tout autre contacte avec Lexa que se soit visuelle ou autre. Elle aurait bien laissé un soupir de soulagement lui échapper pour fêter sa victoire mais il n'aurait jamais échappé à Madi. Elle se racla la gorge avant d'ancrer ses yeux couleur océan dans ceux de sa sœur qui semblait de plus en plus fasciné par Lexa.

 **\- Tu,** commença timidement Madi, **tu… tu devrais… peut-être, enfin si tu en as envie… t'asseoir.**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr,** Lexa tire la chaise à côté de moi, **je m'assieds.**

 **\- Wow,** souffle ma petite sœur.

 **\- Tu sembles bien plus grande que je l'étais à ton âge.**

Clarke arque un sourcil avant de se tourner vivement vers Lexa qui a un léger mouvement de recul. La blonde la toise sans la moindre pitié. Alors que la brune n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui lui prend, soufflant un simple :

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- "Tu sembles bien plus grande que je l'étais à ton âge", c'est quoi cette phrase ?**

 **\- Mais… c'est vrai.**

 **\- Sérieusement, tu n'as rien d'autre à lui dire ?**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais lui dire ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien moi !**

 **\- Exactement,** sourit Lexa.

Le petit rire de Madi les surprit toutes les deux, elles se concentrèrent de nouveau sur la plus jeune qui semblait particulièrement amusée. Et pour cause, Madi n'avait jamais de toute sa vie vu Clarke agir avec qui que ce soit autre qu'avec les membres de sa famille de la sorte. Parmi les Griffin tout le monde savait qu'elle avait un comportement quelque peu extravagant, mais personne ne le voyait jamais hormis eux. Elle fixa ensuite Alexia se demandant comment elle était parvenue à faire ressortir ce trait de caractère si particulier et si enfoui de la seule blonde de la table.

 **\- C'était quoi ce que tu préférais à l'école quand tu avais mon âge ?** Demande Madi.

 **\- L'algèbre,** répond sans hésiter Lexa.

 **\- Les maths,** s'offusque aussitôt Madi, **ce que tu préférais, c'était les maths ?**

 **\- Ouais,** Clarke plisse le nez, **aucune chance que tu t'entendes avec les Griffin ?**

 **\- Avec Rae, à la limite.**

 **\- Rae n'est pas une Griffin…**

 **\- Seulement quand ça t'arrange Clarke,** s'amuse Madi.

 **\- Ouais mais les maths… je ne comprendrais jamais ceux qui aime les maths, c'est quoi ton excuse ?**

 **\- C'est indispensable pour piloter un avion,** répond très calmement Lexa.

 **\- Ah oui, je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail.**

 **\- C'est vrai,** explose Madi, **tu es pilote, un vrai pilote ?**

 **\- De l'U.S. Air Force,** confirme la jeune militaire.

 **\- C'est incroyable ! Je me souviens encore de l'avion orange et de celui du hangar, tu me laissais toujours piloter !**

Clarke fut surprise par ces informations. Madi avait toujours été passionnée par l'aviation mais ne lui en avait jamais donné les raisons. Que sa sœur évoque aussi facilement ses souvenirs était étrange. Puis lentement, la jolie blonde aux yeux bleu comprit la fin de la phrase de sa petite sœur et se tourna de nouveau violemment vers Lexa en scandant :

 **\- Tu laissais une enfant de cinq ans piloter ?**

 **\- Bien sûre que non,** s'amuse Lexa, **Madi parle d'un avion en bois.**

 **\- Ah… je suis rassurée.**

 **\- Mais la première fois que mon père m'a laissé piloté, j'avais huit ans. Je me souviens encore de la sensation, c'était grandiose,** Lexa ferma doucement les yeux, **je n'ai jamais pu oublier, c'était devenu comme une addiction, ce que l'on ressent là-haut c'est vraiment unique.**

 **\- Ouais… tu aimes jouer à pile ou face avec ta vie,** grogne Clarke.

 **\- Je me souviens de ce que ça fait,** reprend Madi timidement, **c'est mieux que d'être libre.**

 **\- On se sent en sécurité,** complète la pilote avec un clin d'œil.

Clarke dévisagea les deux sœurs de sang qui avaient un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Elle arqua un sourcil avant de pointer Madi du doigt, tout en précisant :

 **\- Ne compte pas sur moi ou maman pour te laisser voler avant tes 18 ans.**

 **\- Je le sais très bien ça,** répondit la jeune fille en roulant des yeux. **De toute façon sans votre autorisation, c'est mort.**

 **\- Elle veut faire un stage de pilotage ?** Demande Lexa.

 **\- Depuis qu'elle a 11 ans et qu'elle sait que ça existe.**

 **\- Evidemment ! J'ai hâte de me retrouver là-haut ! Plus que trois ans…**

 **\- Je n'ai pas attendu aussi longtemps que toi.**

 **\- Oh-oh ! Je t'arrête tout de suite Lexa,** préviens Clarke, **interdiction de lui dire comment contourner les règles.**

 **\- Je me suis seulement engagée dans l'armée à 17 ans,** sourit-elle, **j'ai battu tous les records de leurs simulateurs en à peine deux mois. Quelques jours plus tard, le Colonel est venu me voir et m'a installé dans un vrai avion ridiculement lent mais même là, j'étais la meilleure.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en rajouter ?**

 **\- Demande à qui tu veux Clarke,** Lexa prit une grande inspiration, **je ne suis une pilote née.**

 **\- Tu as de la chance Clarke,** s'amuse Madi, **les chances que je devienne militaire avoisine zéro.**

 **\- Laisse-moi deviner,** reprend sur le même ton Clarke, **trop de sport ?**

 **\- Beaucoup trop !**

 **\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis certaine que celle-là,** Clarke entoure Lexa d'un geste vague du poignet, **adore autant le sport que les maths.**

 **\- Je me souviens qu'elle courait tous les matins avant le petit déjeuner,** confirme Madi.

 **\- J'en étais sûre.**

Lexa ne répondit pas. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas repensé aux habitudes qu'elle avait prit adolescente. Il est vrai qu'elle faisait sonner son réveil une heure plus tôt chaque matin pour aller courir. Mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'y allait pas seulement pour l'amour du sport. Le fait que la championne d'athlétisme s'entraîne aussi tous les matins était un argument de taille pour la pousser à s'entraîner plus.

Costia… il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas repensé à son premier amour. Mais à 15 ans, le premier amour n'est rien de plus qu'une amourette, d'autant plus quand il se fini aussi violemment. La perte des parents de Lexa, ne leurs avait laissé aucune chance. La mort de ses parents avait tout arrêté, jusqu'à sa propre vie. Du moins, elle l'avait cru jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve les commandes d'un avion.

 **\- Tu es bien silencieuse,** remarque Clarke, **tout va bien ?**

 **\- Oui. Je… il est plus difficile de me replonger dans le passé que ce que j'avais cru.**

 **\- Je suis désolée,** murmure Madi.

 **\- Désolée ?** Lexa fronça les sourcils. **Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolée.**

 **\- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait difficile pour toi, j'ai très peu de souvenirs. En fait, la plupart sont de toi. Je ne me souviens pas du reste.**

 **\- Je vois. Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. Notre mère était souvent en déplacement et notre père passait plus de temps là-haut qu'autre chose. Malgré tout, nous étions une famille unie.**

 **\- Je me souviens de la mer.**

 **\- Pas la mer,** sourit doucement Lexa, **un lac, au milieu des montagnes.**

 **\- Nous vivions loin de New-York, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Le Montana est plutôt loin de New-York, oui.**

 **\- Tu vis où maintenant ?**

 **\- Principalement dans ma base militaire, près de Cleveland dans l'Ohio.**

 **\- Mais c'est super loin !**

 **\- Principalement,** tiqua Clarke.

 **\- Je suis souvent déployée,** répond Lexa avec une certaine tristesse dans les yeux, **nous sommes peu de pilote à avoir la formation de sauveteurs, nous sommes du genre à voler là où personne d'autre ne veut aller.**

 **\- C'est dangereux ?** S'inquiète Madi.

 **\- C'est une très bonne question,** l'appuie Clarke.

L'absence de réponse de Lexa n'était pas là pour les réconforter. En vérité, elle était loin de vouloir les inquiéter mais elle se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Toutes les fois où on l'avait envoyé en terrain hostile, avec pour seule mission de revenir avec des soldats blessés. En général, l'ennemie n'était pas des plus heureux de la voir arriver et elle était attaquée sur tous les flancs mais elle ne laisserait pas des imbéciles toucher à son avion et encore moins attenter à sa vie.

Elle avait vu beaucoup de carnage sur son passage, les traces de la guerre étaient ancrées en elle, la marquant aussi sûrement que l'un de ses tatouages. Elle entendait encore les cris, les appels au secours, les agonies, les douleurs, les supplications ou encore les derniers souffles.

Mais le pire, c'était ce bruit reconnaissable entre tous d'un missile qui fonce droit sur vous. Non, le pire, c'était les douilles qui tombent à nos pieds alors que les tirs se succèdent pour éloigner l'ennemi. Non, le pire, c'était l'impacte d'une balle qui se fige dans le gilet par balle. Non, le pire, c'était les coups sec et rapides de ses poings nus dans un sac de sable et le hurlement qui lui échappait quand elle perdait le contrôle de ses émotions et qu'elle s'effondrait en pleure et les mains en sang.

Lexa secoua la tête en glissant ses doigts sur la chaîne des ses médailles, elle serra le poing en retrouvant se contacte si rassurant. Elle prit une forte inspiration avant de détailler le visage de Madi, puis avec une plus grande attention celui de Clarke. Ses iris océans la calmèrent définitivement quand elle répondit :

 **\- Evidemment que c'est dangereux. Mais je suis prudente, toujours.**

Madi s'apprêta à poser une nouvelle question lorsqu'une sonnerie des plus atypique l'en empêcha. La jeune adolescente ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en reconnaissant l'inimitable _Imperial March_. Lexa soupira tout en glissant sa main dans la poche de son manteau. Elle hésita un quart de seconde à raccrocher sans répondre mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle était prête à prendre ce risque encore moins alors qu'elle venait d'assurer qu'elle était du genre prudent.

 **\- Excusez-moi,** souffla-t-elle en décrochant, **oui Anya, qu'est-ce que tu as encore perdu ?**

 **\- Toi, c'est toi que j'ai encore perdu, je peux savoir où tu es à la fin ?**

 **\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais partie prendre l'air.**

 **\- Je pensais que tu serais devant l'hôtel !**

 **\- Oh… je ne suis pas devant l'hôtel ?**

 **\- Alexia Woods, ne m'oblige pas à traquer ton téléphone !**

 **\- Ne joue pas les petits chefs avec moi, Anya Lockwoods,** soupira Lexa en se levant de la table, **et si tu me disais ce qu'il se passait vraiment ?**

Clarke et Madi observait la brune s'éloigner le portable à la main. La jolie brune ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à l'extérieur, s'appuyant contre le mur à gauche de la porte. La plus jeune détacha son regard de sa sœur de sang pour le poser sur la blonde qui était toujours retournée et qui fixait Lexa avec une certaine fascination. Madi se sentait sourire, elle connaissait les signes. Elle ne les avait peut-être jamais vu sur Clarke, mais ils étaient tous là.

Sa sœur était amoureuse ! Elle en était maintenant certaine, que Clarke soit tombée raide-dingue de Lexa était un peu étrange pour elle, même si elle devait avouer qu'elle pouvait comprendre la blonde. Elle devait bien avouer que Lexa avait plus que du charme, elle était belle et au-delà de cet état de fait, elle abordait un calme et une gentillesse infinie qui pourrait parfaitement s'accorder avec le caractère de Clarke.

Madi remarqua très vite que Clarke n'avait toujours pas détacher son regard de Lexa. Un petit rire amusé lui échappa. Elle plissa les yeux en se rappelant toutes les fois où sa sœur l'avait chambré à propos de Lucas. Il était temps d'inverser les rôles !

 **\- En fait, il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un baiser sous le gui ?**

 **\- Hum-hum…**

 **\- Du genre, ça a commencé avec un baiser, mais maintenant tu es amoureuse ?**

 **\- Hum-hum…**

 **\- Tu es amoureuse de Alexia,** explosa Madi.

 **\- Quoi¸** reprit aussitôt Clarke, **absolument pas ! Où est-ce que tu es allée chercher ça ? N'importe quoi !**

 **\- Mais c'est toi qui viens de me le dire.**

 **\- Pas du tout !**

 **\- Alors c'était quoi ces « hum-hum » absents alors que tu dévorais Alexia du regard ?**

 **\- Madi, je…**

 **\- Je l'aime bien.**

 **\- C'est normal, c'est ta sœur.**

 **\- Tu es ma sœur,** soupira Madi, **et puis ce que je voulais dire c'est que je l'aimais bien pour toi.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Ça me paraît évident, cette fille est faite pour toi.**

 **\- N'importe quoi et puis c'est ta sœur.**

 **\- Peut-être,** Madi s'arrêta quelques secondes pensive, **peut-être que c'était le destin que tu rencontres Alexia avant moi, que tu en tombes amoureuse…**

 **\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse,** grogne Clarke.

 **\- Mais si tu l'étais, ce serait peut-être pour qu'Alexia trouve une nouvelle famille. Tu crois que les Griffin ont encore assez de place pour aimer une personne de plus ?**

Clarke fronça les sourcils et empêcha une réponse trop rapide et irréfléchie de sortir de sa bouche. Elle baissa les yeux un instant, puis fixa Madi. Elle se sentie soupirer avant de se tourner vers Lexa toujours au téléphone. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
Était-elle amoureuse ?

Ça serait légèrement ridicule, elles se connaissaient à peine. Et puis, il y avait une barrière de taille : Madi. Elle semblait peut-être d'accord avec ce début d'idylle mais… et si tout se finissait mal ? Si elles se déchiraient, Madi serait anéantie, véritablement. Et Clarke avait promis. Oui, elle avait promis qu'elle protégerait sa petite sœur envers et contre tout.

Sans oublier que Lexa allait repartir. Elle était militaire. Est-ce que Clarke réussirait à l'attendre alors qu'elle serait en mission ? Au-delà de l'attente, supporterait-elle son absence sans savoir si elle se porte bien ? Et s'il lui arrivait malheur ? Clarke n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le supporter. Elle deviendrait certainement folle.

Et pourquoi cela ? Parce qu'aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître, elle était définitivement en train de tomber amoureuse de Lexa. C'était irrationnel et inexplicable mais c'était la vérité.

 **\- Les Griffin,** souffla la jolie blonde aux yeux bleu, **auront toujours assez de place pour aimer une personne de plus. Et même,** elle se tourna pour croiser le regard de Madi, **une de plus, et encore une de plus, nous aurons toujours de la place pour l'amour.**

Clarke tendit doucement sa main vers Madi qui la saisit immédiatement. La blonde serra doucement ses doigts en reprenant :

 **\- Une famille ne se définie pas par les liens du sang. Tu pourrais choisir Lexa mais dans mon cœur, tu seras toujours ma sœur.**

 **\- Ce que je veux,** sourit Madi, **c'est que** _ **tu**_ **choisisses Alexia parce que,** elle serra un peu plus sa main dans celle de Clarke, **je suis déjà une Griffin.**

 **-** _ **Bébé**_ **,** souffla tristement la blonde, **tu n'es pas…**

 **\- Après notre dispute en juin, j'ai genre été très, mais alors très, en colère pendant deux, deux très longues semaines puis quand j'ai commencé à me calmer, j'ai repensé à tout ce que tu m'avais dit. Je suis allée voir Abby et Marcus et nous avons entamé les démarches pour l'adoption. Je voulais te faire la surprise pour noël…**

 **\- Tu es…**

 **\- Une Griffin, depuis dix-huit jours c'est très officiel.**

 **\- Tu le sais depuis dix-huit jours et tu ne m'as rien dit,** s'égosille Clarke.

 **\- Théoriquement, je devais tenir dix-neuf jours puisque tu devais l'apprendre que demain matin… avant que tu aies envie de me hurler dessus sans la moindre raison, je ne l'ai dis à personne, pas même à Lucas.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas ce que le petit ami potentiel vient faire dans cette conversation.**

 **\- Clarke,** soupira Madi, **tu sais très bien que Lucas** _ **est**_ **mon petit ami, il n'y a rien de** _ **potentiel**_ **, là-dedans et je lui dis tout.**

 **\- Non, non et non,** grogne Clarke en agitant son indexe de la main droite, **tu n'as pas de petit ami, tu es bien trop jeune.**

 **\- J'ai 15 ans,** répond-elle d'un air blasé.

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas validé donc, il n'est pas ton petit ami. C'est comme ça, c'est la règle.**

 **\- Et bien, j'invente une nouvelle règle, comme je viens de valider Alexia pour toi, tu es obligée de valider Lucas pour moi.**

 **\- C'est un non-sens total, je ne conçois pas que cette règle puisse exister et puis… Lexa ! Tout va bien ?**

 **\- Euh… oui.**

 **\- Figure-toi que cette jeune fille croit pouvoir avoir le droit d'avoir un petit ami.**

 **\- Ah… le fameux Lucas ?**

 **\- Tu es au courant pour Lucas ?** Intervient Madi surprise.

 **\- C'est un** _ **potentiel**_ **petit ami, il n'a rien de réel, c'est juste une idée, rien de plus.**

 **\- Clarke,** prononce doucement Lexa, **Madi a 15 ans, c'est normal de tomber amoureuse à cet âge-là.**

 **\- De quel côté tu es ?!** S'offusque la blonde.

 **\- De toute évidence, elle est du mien,** sourit Madi.

 **\- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de côté,** répond calmement Lexa pour éviter de se froisser avec l'une ou l'autre, **c'est juste normal d'être amoureuse à 15 ans. Je suis tomber amoureuse l'été de mes 15 ans et je suis certaine que toi aussi Clarke.**

Madi tiqua malgré elle en sachant qu'Alexia avait été amoureuse pendant l'été de ses quinze ans. L'été de ses quinze ans… à peine quelque mois avant le décès de leurs parents. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si sa sœur avait été soutenue par cette personne qu'elle avait aimé.

Clarke aurait voulu répondre que c'était entièrement faux mais elle savait que la mauvaise foi qui allait émaner d'elle serait trop flagrante. Elle soupira donc, cherchant une parade. Elle fixa Madi avant de claquer sa langue contre son palet avant d'affirmer :

 **\- Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Aiden, 15 ans mais aucune petite amie.**

 **\- Tu veux que je prenne exemple sur Aiden, vraiment ? Si je n'étais pas là, il ne sortirait jamais de sa chambre.**

 **\- Oui et tu fais du très bon boulot, peut-être un peu trop…**

 **\- Clarke,** soupira Madi, **tu sais très bien que je suis du genre** _ **sage**_ **la seule soirée qui a dégénéré, j'en suis sortie et je t'ai appelé tout de suite.**

 **\- Très bien mais évitons le sujet Lucas pour le moment, pour moi tu es encore un** _ **bébé**_ **.**

 **\- Ouais et bien tu as de vrais** _ **bébés**_ **à la maison et c'est Nino et Héléna.**

 **\- Combien vous avez de frères et sœurs ?** Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Lexa.

 **\- Clarke et Aiden sont les** _ **vrais**_ **Griffin, de sang, les seuls blonds. Après il y a Raven, latina, mécano, douée en maths si ça t'intéresse, insupportable et meilleure amie de Clarke. Ensuite, moi, absolument pas blonde aux yeux bleus. Les** _ **nouveaux**_ **Griffin, Nino et Héléna, un peu trop hispanique et certainement pas** _ **blanca**_ **comme Clarke, qui ont été adoptés l'année dernière. Et Sam, toujours pas blonde mais rousse, qui est arrivée en septembre, je m'avance un peu mais je crois qu'elle se sent bien chez nous.**

 **\- Pourquoi insister sur le fait qu'ils soient blonds aux yeux bleus ?**

 **\- À ce stade-là, tu as oublié Camel,** soupira Clarke.

 **\- Camel est un chien,** souligne Madi.

 **\- Mais c'est mon chien et Nino l'adore et comme tu insistes autant sur le fait que nous somme blanc, blonds et aux yeux bleus, c'est aussi le cas de Camel.**

 **\- Franchement,** ria Madi, **heureusement que nous sommes là ! Vous étiez beaucoup trop lisse comme famille.**

Après le rire de Madi un silence lourd de sens s'abattit sur les trois jeunes femmes. Clarke souriait toujours, Lexa était pensive et Madi fixait l'autre brune aux yeux vert. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté avant de demander du bout des lèvres :

 **\- Tu n'as pas eu d'autre famille, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Madi,** tenta de l'arrêter Clarke.

 **\- L'armée est une famille,** répondit naturellement Lexa, **et puis, même si elle est insupportable la plupart du temps j'ai rencontré Anya. Entre elle et moi, c'est comme pour toi et Clarke, sœurs au-delà des liens du sang.**

 **\- J'aimerai bien la rencontrer,** sourit Madi.

 **\- Personne ne veut rencontrer Anya,** Lexa secoua la tête, **c'est un vrai calvaire cette fille, à côté d'elle la peste noir était une banalité sans nom mais,** soupira-t-elle, **j'ai bien peur que tu sois condamnée à la rencontrer, elle est aussi invitée ce soir.**

 **\- On en a une comme ça aussi à la maison,** s'amuse Madi. **Clarke en tant que médecin, qu'est-ce qui est pire que la peste noire ?**

 **\- Je ne t'aiderais pas à comparer Rae à une maladie mortelle…**

 **\- Historiquement,** reprend Lexa, **il y a eu la troisième vague de choléra, la grippe asiatique, la peste antonine qui était certainement la variole et non la peste…**

 **\- Tu as avalé une encyclopédie,** l'arrête Clarke.

 **-Tu n'es pas le seul médecin,** sourit Lexa. **Et j'ai fini ma septième année, il y a deux ans.**

 **-C'est absolument impossible ! Tu n'as** _ **que**_ **25 ans.**

 **\- Je me souviens que tu avais une super mémoire,** intervient Madi.

 **\- Une super mémoire n'explique pas comment elle a pu devenir pilote** _ **et**_ **médecin en même temps.**

 **\- J'ai eu quelques problèmes quand je me suis faite prendre à assister aux cours de troisième années quand je n'avais que quatorze ans, mes parents m'ont passé un sacré savon. "** _ **Tu dois prendre le temps de vivre ton adolescence avant de penser a vouloir faire de grande chose**_ " **, j'avais tous mes examens de fin de lycée avant même d'entrer au lycée mais ils ont insisté pour que je vive « normalement » ce que j'ai fait mais dès que je suis entrée dans l'armée à 17 ans, j'ai suivie les cours de médecine et j'ai fini ma septième année à…**

 **\- 24 ans,** la coupa Clarke.

 **\- 23,** sourit Lexa.

 **\- Comment c'est possible ?** s'énerva-t-elle

 **\- J'ai été un peu vite sur les années théoriques.**

 **\- C'est injuste ! Madi, je ne parle plus à cette fille, c'est fini. Tu te débrouilles avec elle. Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler.**

Madi éclata de rire, elle ne savait que trop bien à quel point la blonde avait en horreur ses premières années de médecine. Toute cette théorie avait presque eu raison d'elle et elle avait bien failli abandonner. Mais le principal c'est qu'aujourd'hui, elle était en cinquième année et bientôt résidente.

 **\- Ne soit pas grognon Clarke.**

 **\- Je ne le suis pas,** la sonnerie de son téléphone la coupa dans son élan, **nous avons l'autorisation de rentrer à la maison.**

 **\- Chouette ! Alexia vient avec nous ?**

Clarke ne pouvant pas répondre à la place de la seconde brune attablée, se tourna vers elle curieuse d'obtenir sa réponse. Lexa baissa les yeux en pesant le pour et le contre.  
Elle aimerait vraiment rester avec Madi et Clarke mais quelque chose lui disait que si elle ne se décidait pas à rentrer à l'hôtel, elle aurait de véritables ennuies avec Anya. Elle soupira en réalisant qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle calme la bête avant de se rendre à ce fameux réveillon de noël. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle commença à secouer la tête ce qui amusa la blonde aux yeux bleus qui lui demanda, amusée, mais en maîtrisant l'intonation de sa voix :

 **\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de refuser.**

Lexa écarquilla les yeux au possible avant de se tourner vers Clarke. Elle ressentit une légère panique avant de découvrir l'air joueur de la bonde. Elle lâcha un second soupire en affirmant :

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle Clarke.**

 **\- Tout dépend d'où tu te places dans cette conversation,** répondit la blonde fièrement.

 **\- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle,** souffla de nouveau Lexa.

 **\- Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel pour être certaine qu'Anya ne mette pas le feu à mes affaires par vengeance et aussi essayer de la calmer.**

 **\- Qui est cette Anya ?** S'inquiète Madi. **Et pourquoi elle mettrait le feu à tes affaires ?**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas,** sourit la brune en faisant un clin d'œil, **c'est bien moins dangereux que ça en a l'air.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Moins que de l'imaginer venir te chercher à coup de tank dans toute la ville,** sourit Clarke.

 **\- Anya est légèrement extrême dans ses méthodes. Si je dois parler de tank, je suis obligée d'évoquer celui qu'elle a « emprunté » à son père qui était Colonel quand elle avait 17 ans. Elle a réussi à lui voler pour se rendre à son bal de promo, bien plus classe qu'une vulgaire limousine. Mais elle a eu de gros problèmes du genre s'engager pour trois ans ou passer par la case prison. Donc, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré si elle n'avait pas des méthodes si… extrême.**

Madi éclata de rire, le genre qu'elle n'avait qu'en présence de sa famille, de sa meilleure amie ou de Lucas. Celui qui échappait totalement à son contrôle. De son côté, Clarke peinait à croire à cette histoire qui pouvait avoir une telle idée. Cette Anya devait savoir qu'elle allait avoir des ennuis. C'était stupide !

 **\- Clarke,** riait toujours Madi, **je veux un tank pour mon bal de promo !**

 **\- On en reparlera quand tu seras en dernière année,** éluda Clarke **.**

 **\- Mais la réponse est non,** compléta Lexa.

 **\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est génial comme idée !**

 **\- Une idée qui aurait pu l'emmener tout droit en prison,** rappelle la blonde.

 **\- Ah oui… évidement… mais je ne me ferai pas prendre ! Lexa me couvrira, n'est-ce pas ?**

La jolie brune fixa sa petite sœur en se levant, elle referma complètement son manteau. Ses iris d'un vert pur semblaient noyer dans une profonde réflexion. Un minuscule sourire étira les lèvres de Lexa avant qu'elle ne reprenne tout en mettant sa capuche sur sa tête :

 **\- Je doute être encore dans l'armée dans deux ans.**

 **\- Tu vas quitter l'armée ?** Demande Clarke plus que étonnée par cette nouvelle.

 **\- Depuis juin,** Lexa ancra son regard dans le bleu océan pour lui faire comprendre que c'était sa première lettre qui était le déclencheur de cette décision, **j'y réfléchis sérieusement, oui.**

 **\- Tu arrêterais de voler ?** Insiste la blonde de plus en plus surprise.

 **\- J'arrêtai, oui. Je n'ai plus besoin de voler,** sourit Lexa, **si je le faisais c'était pour atteindre un rêve que je croyais impossible,** elle se plongea de nouveau corps et âme dans les iris de Clarke, **mais un** _ **dérapage**_ **m'a prouvé que je pouvais avoir tout ce que je voulais. Il suffisait que j'ouvre les yeux,** conclut-elle en embrassant la joue de Clarke peut-être un peu trop longtemps. **Et puis,** elle passa une main derrière sa nuque, **je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre Madi une nouvelle fois.**

Lexa fit un clin d'œil à sa petite sœur avant de s'éloigner. Madi exécuta de grands gestes pour la saluer, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui rappela l'heure du rendez-vous pour la soirée et lui ordonna de ne pas être en retard ce qui fit rire Lexa. Elle lui rappela gentiment qu'un militaire n'était jamais en retard. Pendant tout cet échange, Clarke était resté figée.

Serait-il possible que Lexa se soit déclarée pour la seconde fois ? Et ceci devant Madi, de manière incroyablement subtile ? Non mais sérieusement, la petite brune n'avait pas comprit que cette suite de mots, alignés les uns derrières les autres était un monumentale : je t'aime ?

Comment Lexa pouvait-elle faire ça ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Comment pourrait-elle arrêter de voler pour Clarke ? Comment la blonde pouvait-elle devenir son rêve ?

Clarke cligna des paupières un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle se redressa si rapidement que sa chaise manqua de tomber sur le sol dans un fracas qui aurait certainement fait grimacer un sourd. Elle enfila quelque peu maladroitement son manteau, bondit sur place pour réussir à enfiler sa seconde manche et enroulant absolument n'importe comment son écharpe bleue foncée autour de son cou. Elle décida de ne pas perdre de temps à tenter de placer convenablement son bonnet sur sa tête, elle l'enfonça dans la poche de son manteau. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'arcade à la volée en assurant à Madi :

 **\- Je reviens tout de suite !**

 **\- D'accord…**

Madi fixa sa grande sœur dans une totale incompréhension. Elle fronça les sourcils en plissant le nez avant de hocher les épaules. C'était loin d'être la première fois que Clarke agissait bizarrement. Elle se rhabilla plus chaudement en se disant que sa sœur n'en aurait pas pour longtemps et s'installa devant le flipper en l'attendant, elle essayerait de battre son record.

Les pied de Clarke s'enfonçaient dans la neige jusqu'à la cheville, la ralentissant un peu trop à son goût. Elle jura plusieurs fois entre ses dents, en se débattant pour essayer de courir sans trébucher. Et alors qu'elle commençait à apercevoir Lexa, elle fit une prière silencieuse pour que sa maladresse légendaire l'épargne encore quelques minutes. Elle accéléra, sentit le froid lui brûler les poumons et lorsqu'elle fut assez près, elle hurla :

 **\- Lexa !**

La jeune militaire sursauta en entendant son nom être scandé de la sorte, elle prit une forte inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur avant de se retourner lentement. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Clarke courir à toute vitesse vers elle. Lexa écarquilla les yeux au possible devant la démarche maladroite de la blonde, à croire que chaque pas pouvait la conduire à une chute douloureuse, le nez ou les fesses dans la neige. Elle s'avança pour réduire la distance entre elles et quand Clarke glissa sur une plaque d'égout verglacée, Lexa eu à peine le temps de tendre la main en prononçant un : "attention", angoissée que la jolie blonde tombât en avant.

Les réflexes de Lexa étant ceux qu'ils étaient, soit rapides et aux services des autres, elle bondit pour essayer de rattraper Clarke. Un soupire de soulagement lui échappa quand elle parvient à stabiliser le corps de la blonde dans ses bras. Mais en reculant pour mieux ancrer ses pieds dans le sol son talon buta contre une racine et elle se sentit tomber en arrière, Clarke toujours dans ses bras.

Son dos percuta violemment le sol mais dans l'ensemble la neige amortit sa chute. Sa respiration fut tout de même coupée sous le choc. Quand l'arrière de sa tête se cogna à son tour contre le bitume, une lumière vive et blanche l'éblouie. Très vite un son strident, linéaire et aigu raisonna dans sa tête en moins d'une seconde, elle se retrouva de nouveau sur le terrain, entourée de bombardements et de tirs aussi bien ennemis que alliés. Elle lâcha subitement Clarke, étendue de tout son long sur elle et alors qu'elle n'entendait plus que la guerre et rien d'autre, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour essayer de lui échapper. Ses yeux refusaient de voir pour le moment, alors elle était vraiment de retour en milieu hostile. Elle voyait les hommes courir, se cacher derrière un véhicule, recharger leurs armes, puis les ordres arrivent, il fallait suivre le protocole : tuer ou être tuer. Tirer. Recharger. Tirer. Recharger. Courir. Tirer. Recharger. Tirer. Tirer. Tirer… et le sang s'accumulait à leurs pieds tâchant leurs boots.

Les battements de cœurs de Lexa devenaient irréguliers, sa respiration s'accélérait alors que les larmes emplissaient ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver là-bas. Elle secoua la tête pour échapper à ces images. Elle sentit la nausée grandir à chaque mouvement de tête. Elle appuya un peu plus ses mains sur ses oreilles et sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir un cri lui échappa. Un hurlement qui parvenait lentement à couvrir les sons irréels qui l'entouraient jusque-là. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser emporter par ses souvenirs, elle ne voulait pas s'y noyer. Puis soudain, une autre voix plus forte que la sienne s'imposa :

 **\- Lexa ! Lexa ! Hey, Lexa !**

 **\- Clarke ?** Prononça-t-elle difficilement en percevant les contours de son visage.

 **\- Tu t'es fait mal ?**

 **\- Non. Non. Non…**

 **\- Okay,** souffle soulagée Clarke. **Okay,** répéta-t-elle en caressant la joue de Lexa, **dans ce cas, respire. Tu as… tu vas bien ? Lexa ?**

La jeune militaire tentait de retrouver une respiration normale. Elle se s'accrochait à la seule chose qui la maintenait à la réalité : Clarke. Alors quand elle sentit la main de la jolie blonde s'éloigner de sa joue, elle fit un geste d'abord tremblant puis rapide pour garder ce doux contacte plus longtemps.

Clarke laissa Lexa guider de nouveau sa main vers sa joue. Elle l'observait et réalisant que la magnifique brune commençait à se calmer, elle resta sans bouger. Après une poignée de minutes, les paupières de Lexa se relevèrent pour laisser à Clarke le soin de détailler de nouveau ses iris émeraude à couper le souffle.

 **\- Je… je vais bien.**

 **\- Je ne suis absolument pas certaine que ce soit la vérité.**

 **\- C'est… normal. Nous avons tous ce genre de problème en revenant de mission.**

 **\- Lexa…**

 **\- C'est la dernière raison pour laquelle je veux arrêter.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Je deviens trop sensible. Je ne supporte plus de tuer plus de personnes que j'en sauve.**

 **\- Je sais que ce n'est pas pareil mais lors de ma première année d'internat, j'ai pris une mauvaise décision qui a coûté la vie d'une jeune mère de famille. Elle s'appelait Charlotte. Dès que je me retrouvais seule, j'étais envahie par un sentiment de culpabilité qui m'écrasait complètement. C'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé de revenir vivre chez mes parents.**

 **\- Rentrer à la maison,** souffle Lexa, **c'est aussi ce que je veux.**

 **\- Et où se trouve cette maison ? Je crois que j'aurai plutôt envie de te rendre visite.**

 **\- Je crois,** Lexa se plongea dans les yeux de Clarke, **oui, je crois qu'elle est juste là.**

La jolie blonde eut à peine le temps de mesurer l'importance des paroles de la brune que Lexa se redressa sur ses coudes pour embrasser doucement les lèvres de Clarke. La jeune interne en médecine se sentit sourire au milieu du baiser, elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de la brune détachant malgré elle le chignon.

 **\- En fait,** murmure Clarke encore contre les lèvres de la brune, **je t'aime moi aussi.**

 **\- Plus que de voler,** sourit Lexa en déposant son front contre celui de la blonde, **beaucoup plus que de voler.**

 **\- C'est fou… nous nous connaissons à peine.**

 **\- Qui s'en soucie ?**

 **\- Pour le moment, certainement pas moi,** assure Clarke avant d'embrasser de nouveau Lexa.

Madi qui s'était impatientée après cinq parties de flipper arriva près de ses sœurs à ce moment précis. Elle se contenta de sourire devant la scène avant de se demander ce qu'elles faisaient par terre dans la neige. Certes, elles s'embrassaient mais elles pouvaient certainement le faire debout, loin de tout ce froid. Elle secoua la tête. Elle fit demi-tour en callant ses mains dans les poches de sa doudoune rouge, elle effectua quelque pas avant de prendre une forte inspiration. Un sourire encore plus grand étira ses lèvres. Comme elle, Alexia allait trouver une famille, la plus belle et la plus aimante des familles, celle des Griffin. Et Clarke… Clarke allait enfin arrêter de passer de coup de cœur en coup de cœur, parce que cette fois, c'était sérieux, Madi le sentait, elle le voyait, elle savait que sa sœur était peut-être pour la première fois amoureuse.

L'adolescente s'adossa contre un mur en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'elle se mit à imaginer le futur avec Clarke et Alexia dans sa vie, ce serait parfait. Elle n'aurait jamais pu rêver mieux. C'est alors qu'elle vit les traces de kérosène dans le ciel nuageux zébrer le ciel. Elle ria en se disant qu'aucun avion ne volerait par ce temps, c'était simplement une trace rectiligne assez étrange mais ce signe la réconforta dans ses pronostics. L'avenir sera parfait. Elle le savait, elle le sentait, c'était une certitude.

Elle entendit les rires de ses sœurs, elle se pencha doucement pour les voir se relever. Clarke passa ses mains dans le dos de Lexa pour chasser la neige qui s'était accumulé sur son manteau. La brune aux yeux vert souriait bien plus qu'à son habitude en se tournant pour glisser sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke et faire tomber à son tour un petit amas de neige et sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, ses lèvres retrouvaient celle de la blonde.

 **\- On se voit tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Tout à l'heure,** souffle Clarke rêveuse.

 **\- Evite les branches de gui cette fois,** s'amuse Lexa.

 **\- Toi évite les branches de gui,** s'offusque la blonde. **En tout cas, si je te vois stagner plus de deux seconds dessous, je me précipite pour que personne d'autre ne puisse t'embrasser.**

 **\- Deal.**

 **\- Quoi ? Comment ça deal ? Lexa ! Tu vas éviter ces foutu branche de gui ! Lexa ?**

Lexa recula avec un sourire amusé qui effaça complètement celui de Clarke. Elle fit un pas en avant pour la retenir mais la brune se tourna pour avancer de nouveau vers son hôtel.

 **\- Lexa,** s'égosilla-t-elle presque.

 **\- Je ferai de mon mieux,** assure la brune avec un signe de la main, **promis !**

 **\- T'as intérêt ! Parce que Rae à un détecteur à la place des yeux pour ce genre de chose ! Lexa ? je suis très sérieuse ! Lexa ?**

 **\- Je crois qu'elle a compris là…**

 **\- Je ne suis pas su… MADI ?! Qu'est-ce que tu… tu… toi… ici… mais… mais… tu…**

 **\- Arrête. Je suis heureuse.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit : c'est le destin. Alexia a le droit aussi d'avoir une famille,** souffle Madi en venant embrasser la joue de Clarke, **et elle la trouvera grâce à toi,** _ **grande sœur.**_

 **\- Tu n'es pas… fâchée ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non.**

 **\- Attends ! Ça veut dire que je me monte la tête depuis deux jours sans raison ?**

 **\- Apparemment oui,** ria Madi en hochant les épaules. **Mais si je n'avais pas aimé Alexia, je lui aurais fait vivre un véritable enfer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle te mérite.**

 **\- Seulement Alexia ?**

 **\- Tu es ma grande sœur et si tu as promis de toujours me protéger, c'est pareil pour moi. Je ne laisserai personne te briser le cœur, encore moins Alexia.**

 **\- Et si tu arrêtais de dire des bêtises et que nous rentrions,** soupire Clarke en saisissant la tête de Madi pour ébouriffer ses cheveux.

L'adolescente éclata de rire sans repousser sa grande sœur. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison des Griffin se fit dans la bonne humeur. Madi prenait toute la place de la conversation ressassant les dernières heures qu'elle avait passées avec ses amis, sa sœur et Alexia. Clarke l'écoutait aussi attentivement que possible sentant encore les lèvres de Lexa sur les siennes.

En passant le seuille de la porte Héléna et Nino se jetaient sur elle en lui assurant qu'ils étaient près à l'aider pour mettre les tables en place. Elle fut très vite occupée et Lexa s'éloigna de ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve seule devant son miroir, les boucles d'oreilles en main mais incapable d'effectuer le moindre geste. De coups secs résonnaient sur la porte, elle soupira avant d'aller ouvrir.

 **\- J'ai besoin de toi pour la fermeture,** déblatéra Raven.

 **\- Tu mets une robe rouge ? Qui veux-tu impressionner ?**

 **\- Je pourrai te poser la même question, d'où tu la sors cette robe ? T'es super sexy ! On échange nos tenus ?**

 **\- Va en enfer Reyes !**

 **\- Okay… je ne toucherais pas cette robe,** sourit-elle alors que Clarke fini de lui fermer la sienne, **du moins aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Reyes,** hurla Clarke alors que la latina s'enfuie de sa chambre, **quelle plaie,** soupira la blonde.

Elle accrocha enfin ses boucles d'oreille en forme de plume blanche. Elle lissa sa robe de la même couleur avec des broderie sur tout le haut, elle vérifia que la ceinture un peu en dessous de sa poitrine était bien en place et lissa sa jupe noire qui tombait un peu au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle prit une forte inspiration avant d'enfiler ses talons haut. Elle était prête.

Cette soirée allait être parfaite, Clarke serai entourée de sa famille, de ses amis et de Lexa.

Son sourire se fit plus grand en visualisant la jolie brune aux yeux vert dans son esprit. Elle était mordue, complètement et irrémédiablement mordue. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, elle était tombée amoureuse d'Alexia Woods. Et c'était un sentiment merveilleux et qu'elle espérait éternel.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Vous avez (enfin) lu la quatrième partie de cette mini fiction Spécial Noël (au mois d'avril, tout va bien). J'espère que l'attente a valu le coup, que vous avez passé un bon moment de lecture et que ça vous a plu ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Avez-vous des théories, des suppositions pour la dernière partie ? Que va contenir la suite ? Comme certain l'avait deviné, Madi n'est pas du tout (mais alors pas du tout) contre l'idée du Clexa ! J'ai un peu changé mon idée de base… donc les morts pour le réveillon ce n'était pas pour ce chapitre ! En revanche, je vais faire une fin ouverte pour peut-être reprendre l'histoire dans le futur.**

 **Je ne sais pas encore quand la cinquième partie sera publié alors je ne préfère pas faire de prévision ! ;)**

 **(Mais je suis entrain de bosser dessus !)**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! Et à vendredi pour ceux qui lise NMRP !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	5. Partie 5 : Premier au revoir

**Salut ! Me voilà avec la suite et fin de** **Home** **! L'attente a été moins longue cette fois ! :)**

 **Résumé : Lexa Woods fait partie de l'U.S Air Force, le 21 décembre 2018, elle décide de prendre sa première permission en huit ans de service. Elle assure qu'elle rentrer chez elle alors que tous ceux qui la connaisse ne savent que trop bien qu'il n'existe plus d'endroit qu'elle puisse appeler "maison". - Clexa –**

 **Merci pour vos retours et à ceux qui me suive depuis le 24 décembre, merci pour votre patience ! :D**

 **Je l'avais dit que je finissais toujours mes histoires ! :D**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire cet OS pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de The 100, ne m'appartiennent !**

 **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 ** _Home_**

 **Alright, everything is alright** _Bien, tout va bien_

 **Since you came along** _Depuis que tu es arrivée par hasard._

 **And before you** _Et avant toi_

 **I had nowhere to run to** _Je n'avais aucun endroit où m'enfuir,_

 **Nothing to hold on to** _Rien à quoi me raccrocher_

 **I came so close to giving it up.** _J'ai failli tout abandonner._

 **And I wonder if you know** _Et je me demande si tu sais_

 **How it feels to let you go ?** _Qu'est-ce que ça fait de te laisser partir ?_

 **We say goodbye in the pouring rain** _On se dit au revoir sous une pluie torrentielle_

 **And I break down as you walk away.** _Tu pars et je fonds en larmes._

 **Stay, stay.** _Reste, reste._

 **'Cause all my life I felt this way** _Même si j'ai ressenti la même chose toute ma vie_

 **But I could never find the words to say** _Je ne trouverais jamais les bons mots pour dire_

 **Stay, stay.** _Reste, reste._

 **Hurts - Stay**

* * *

 **Partie n°5 – Premier au revoir**

Lexa arrêta le moteur de sa moto et observa à travers la visière de son casque l'animation qui habitait la maison des Griffin. Elle prit une forte inspiration en retirant son casque. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les remettre en ordre avant d'attraper l'élastique à son poignet et d'attacher rapidement ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche. Elle souffla sur la longueur créant une petite fumée de condensation. Cette soirée allait très bien se passer.

Les pneus d'un véhicule crissèrent sur la neige dans un bruit aigu qui fit grimacer la jolie brune. Elle descendit de sa moto en retirant son blouson de protection et se tourna vers le taxi. Une furie blonde en robe noir outrageusement décolleté en sortie en pointant la jolie brune du doigt :

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu me laisser entrer seule dans ce taxi, j'aurai pu me faire agresser !**

 **\- Hum-hum…**

 **\- Fausse sœur !**

 **\- Anya… tu reçois un entraînement militaire depuis toujours, tu ne pratiques pas moins de cinq arts martiaux, tu es une sniper d'élite, je crois que tu peux survivre à un petit voyage en taxi.**

 **\- Comment veux-tu qu'en cas de problème je puisse me battre dans cette tenue ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu as choisi de mettre cette robe.**

 **\- Estime toi heureuse, j'ai fini par mettre plus de tissu que ce matin.**

 **\- Heureusement !**

 **\- Là, tu aurais peut-être accepté de me suivre dans le taxi,** tique-t-elle.

 **\- Non, je t'aurai surtout empêché de sortir de la chambre.**

 **\- Tu aurais essayé,** dit la blonde en bombant le torse.

 **\- J'aurai réussi.**

 **\- Arrête de te la jouer Woods ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu me bats à tous les coups ces quatre derniers mois que tu es plus forte que moi, je compte bien trouver la faille.**

 **\- Je sais et j'attends ça avec impatience.**

 **\- Insinuerais-tu que je deviens ennuyante ?**

 **\- Jamais.**

 **\- Bon allez ! Allons à cette petite sauterie !**

 **\- Essaye de ne pas sauter tout de suite sur cette pauvre Raven…**

 **\- La ferme Woods ! Laisse-moi moins de cinq minutes et je saurai comment s'appelle la blonde sexy !**

 **\- Dans cinq minutes tu auras d'autres occupations, je te connais.**

 **\- Non mais tu vas la fermer ?! Rends-toi utile et frappe à cette porte !**

 **\- Parce qu'il est évident que tu ne peux pas le faire…**

 **\- J'ai manucuré mes ongles pendant deux heures et 15 minutes. Deux heures et 15 minutes, Lexa !**

 **\- Très bien,** la jolie brune roula des yeux avant d'abattre son poing à trois reprises de coups secs, **voilà, j'ai frappé. Tes ongles sont saufs. Contente ?**

 **\- Très.**

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un petit garçon hispanique aux yeux très noir et aux cheveux bruns bouclés absolument adorable. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans. Lexa lui sourit alors qu'Anya lui fit un petit signe de la main. Nino plissa les yeux en ne reconnaissant pas les nouvelles arrivées, il hurla alors :

 **\- MAAAAMAN ! PAAAAPA ! CLAAAARKE ! RAAAAAE !**

Une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années apparut soudainement derrière le petit garçon. Abby referma sa main sur l'épaule du jeune hispanique en le rapprochant d'elle. À son tour, elle ne reconnut pas Anya et Lexa. La plus âgée s'apprêtait à les présentées quand Vera aperçu le nouveau coup de cœur de sa petite fille par alliance, elle sourit à l'idée de pouvoir embarrasser Clarke et enfin pouvoir se venger pour cette appellation stupide que la jeune femme utilisait pour l'appeler.

Vera se glissa à son tour près de la porte d'entrée. En la reconnaissant, Lexa fit un signe de tête polie avant de prononcer un très respectueux :

 **\- Bonjour Madame.**

 **\- D'où tu le sors ton Madame,** interrogea Anya, **nous ne sommes pas dans le bureau d'une de nos supérieurs.**

 **\- J'adore définitivement cette petite,** assura Vera.

 **\- Tu les connais ?** Voulu savoir Abby.

 **\- Seulement la brune. Lexa c'est bien ça ?**

 **\- Oui Madame.**

 **\- Clarke est dans le jardin avec ses amis.**

 **\- Merci Madame.**

 **\- Non mais tu vas arrêter avec tes Madame,** souffle Anya.

 **\- Pour une fois,** reprend Vera en ignorant la blonde et en se tournant vers Abby, **ta fille à bon goût, je l'aime bien celle-là.**

 **\- Clarke a un nouveau coup de cœur,** soupire Abby.

 **\- Je le savais moi,** affirme Nino.

 **\- Tu as entendu Lexa, tu es un nouveau coup de cœur, ne t'attache pas trop,** rit Anya.

 **\- Ma sœur,** la brune pointa la blonde de son pouce, **a elle aussi un coup de cœur pour Raven.**

 **\- N'importe quoi !**

 **\- Ça, en langue Anyaless, ça signifie : "en fait, ce n'est pas un coup de cœur mais un coup de foudre", elle voudra certainement épouser Raven un de ces jours.**

 **\- Je vais te tuer Woods ! Je vais vraiment te tuer !**

 **\- Woods,** tiqua Abby en fronçant les sourcils.

Lexa eut un sourire gêné et quelque peu forcé. Abby fixa la jeune femme avec beaucoup plus d'attention. Maintenant qu'elle faisait attention aux détails, la ressemblance était frappante. Cette jeune femme était le portrait craché de Madi. Serait-ce une coïncidence que cette inconnue porte le même nom que sa fille et qu'elle lui ressemble à ce point ?

Abby rapprocha un peu plus Nino d'elle, le serrant un peu plus dans ses bras, comme pour le protéger. Une de ses plus grandes peurs était en train de se réaliser. Sa famille allait imploser. Madi allait lui être arraché.

 **\- Donc,** reprit Anya sans comprendre l'étrange comportement de la mère de famille, **nous pouvons entrer ?**

 **\- Bien sûr,** sourit Vera en ouvrant un peu plus la porte, **vous n'avez qu'à rejoindre les jeunes dans le jardin.**

 **\- Merci. Lexa, tu viens ?**

 **\- Ouais, j'arrive. Madame,** salua-t-elle Vera, **Abby,** sourit-elle toujours gênée, **et tu dois être Nino, passe une bonne soirée petit.**

 **\- Je vais être très sage,** s'exclame-t-il.

 **\- Je n'en doute pas,** sourit un peu plus Lexa.

Alors qu'elle s'éloigna, Abby ne parvint pas à quitter la jeune femme des yeux. Elle fusillait son dos d'un regard assassin. Pour le moment, elle pouvait simplement présumer, mais si elle apprenait que cette inconnue était venue pour détruire sa famille, elle se battrait et elle n'aurait aucune pitié.

 **\- Et bien… est-ce parce que Clarke est amoureuse pour la première fois de sa vie que tu assassine littéralement cette jeune fille très charmante du regard ?**

 **\- Clarke n'est pas amoureuse,** balaya Abby, **ce n'est qu'un coup de cœur de plus.**

 **\- C'est ce que je croyais en les voyant débarquer dans mon** _ **dîner**_ **samedi. Attends de les voir ensemble et tu réaliseras ce que j'ai compris en les voyant interagir ensemble.**

Ce n'est pas pour comprendre ce que pouvait insinuer sa belle-mère qu'Abby suivit les nouvelles arrivantes jusqu'à la véranda. Non, elle était portée par l'inquiétude que cette Lexa puisse rencontrer Madi. Est-ce qu'elle était Alexia ? Alexia Woods… la sœur aînée de sa fille ?

La mère de famille s'arrêta au milieu de la véranda en voyant son aînée se lever d'un bond et courir vers la brune qu'elle venait d'accueillir. Plusieurs des amis de Clarke la chambraient, ils parlaient d'une branche de gui, ce par quoi la blonde répondit par des doigts d'honneur avant de se tourner vers Lexa. Abby fronça les sourcils en voyant sa fille entourer ses bras autour du cou de la brune et venir doucement l'embrasser.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que…**

Des exclamations autour des filles résonnaient. Clarke délaissa les lèvres de Lexa en appuyant son front contre l'épaule de la brune. Elle pesta entre ses dents se promettant de tuer ses amis pour l'avoir humiliée de la sorte. L'aviatrice passa doucement sa main dans le dos de Clarke pour la rassurer.

 **\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'embrasses,** souffle-t-elle.

 **\- Madi nous a vue,** avoua Clarke, **et elle est d'accord.**

 **\- C'est une chouette gamine,** sourit Lexa en embrassant les cheveux blonds à sa portée.

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Tu devrais peut-être repenser à la place du potentiel petit ami,** dit doucement la brune.

 **\- Hors de question ! Il est resté potentiel, pour toujours !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu feras si dans un jour loin, très loin dans le futur il demande sa main ?**

 **\- Très bonne question,** assura Clarke en s'éloignant des bras de Lexa tout en riant, **il deviendra le potentiel fiancé.**

 **\- Et le jour du mariage ?**

 **\- Le potentiel mari ! Non ! Mieux ! Le potentiel ex-mari !**

 **\- Tu es horrible,** ne peut-elle s'empêcher de constater en riant.

 **\- Je suis une grande sœur responsable qui fait attention aux fréquentations douteuses de sa petite sœur. Et tu n'as pas le droit de dire que Lucas n'est pas douteux, tu ne l'as pas rencontré.**

 **\- Je n'allais rien dire de tel.**

Les amis de Clarke assistaient à la scène quelque peu déconvenus par la situation. Ils n'avaient jamais vu la blonde agir de la sorte. Il était alors certain pour chacun d'entre eux qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple et énième coup de cœur pour la jolie blonde mais plutôt d'un foudroyant coup de foudre. Abby ne put que faire exactement la même conclusion.

 **\- Alors,** la surprit Vera, **ta fille ne se contente-t-elle d'un nouveau coup de cœur ?**

 **\- Il faut croire que non…**

 **\- Je l'ai su au premier regard.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'elles se connaissent depuis combien de temps ?**

 **\- Pour que Clarke soit aussi à l'aise avec elle, je dirai plusieurs mois.**

 **\- Des mois entiers,** s'offusque Abby, **et elle ne m'aurait rien dit ?**

 **\- Ta fille est majeure et vaccinée.**

 **\- Mais enfin… on parle de ce genre de chose à sa mère !**

 **\- Ah oui ? Marcus ne m'a parlé de toi qu'un an après que vous vous soyez mis ensemble.**

 **\- Non, tu le savais bien avant.**

 **\- Je le savais mais, nuance importante, il n'avait rien dit.**

 **\- Clarke n'est pas comme ça,** s'acharne Abby.

 **\- Elle ne l'est pas,** confirme Madi dans leurs dos.

 **\- Ah oui,** voulu savoir Verra.

 **\- Je le savais,** soupira Abby soulagée.

 **\- Elle a rencontré A… euh… Lexa que samedi matin.**

 **\- Samedi,** répète Abby, **ce samedi, mais c'était il y a deux jours !**

 **\- Je sais. Et juste pour info, Clarke et Raven ont découchées samedi soir, elles sont rentrées toutes les deux super tard dimanche matin. J'ai cru qu'elles avaient dormi chez les Blake mais Clarke est arrivée** _ **après**_ **Raven.**

Abby perdit presque sa mâchoire a cette annonce. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle savait très bien que sa fille et Raven étaient adultes, elles avaient toutes les deux 23 ans mais les imaginer toutes les deux découcher réveillait encore son instinct maternel et protecteur.

 **\- Madison Louisa Jullian Woods-Griffin est-ce que tu serais en train de cafter,** surgit de nulle part Raven.

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas pour Clarke mais personnellement, j'étais chez les Blake !**

 **\- Je ne sais pas pour Raven,** arriva à son tour Clarke comme un diable qui sort de sa boîte, **mais personnellement, je ne me suis pas endormie dans un bar, sur une table de billard.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas pour Clarke mais personnellement, je n'ai pas suivi une fille que je ne connaissais pas ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve dans sa chambre d'hôtel.**

 **\- Je ne veux** _ **rien**_ **savoir de plus,** explosa Abby, **la-la-la, je n'entends** _ **rien**_ **, rien du tout ! Oh mon dieu ! Madi, n'écoute pas,** hurla-t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur les oreilles de l'adolescente, **comment pouvez-vous avoir cette conversation devant elle, c'est une enfant !**

 **\- J'ai 15 ans maman,** soupira la principale concernée.

 **\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui y a eu ou pas ce samedi, et Madi non plus, vous gardez ça pour vous.**

 **\- Tu sais qu'on a des cours d'éducation sexuelle au lycée, tu le sais, hein ?**

 **\- Oh mon dieu ! Madi ! Je ne veux pas non plus t'imaginer assister à ces cours, tu es un** _ **bébé**_ **.**

 **\- J'ai 15 ans,** soupira-t-elle de nouveau.

 **\- Très bien, nous allons nous éloigner et laisser Raven et Clarke régler leurs comptes. Moi je ne veux rien savoir.**

Abby s'éloigna en tirant Madi avec elle, gardant précieusement ses mains sur les oreilles de sa fille. C'était trop, beaucoup trop pour un seul soir. Vera les suivit en riant doucement, elle pouvait bien reprocher des choses aux Griffin mais les disputes entre Clarke et Raven étaient toujours magique. Si elle le devait, elle payerait même pour y assister.

 **\- Très bien maman mais,** un sourire diabolique se dessina sur les lèvres de Clarke, **je crois que Raven veut faire plein de bébés avec Anya !**

 **\- Clarke ! Je t'en prie ! Tais-toi !**

 **\- C'est complètement faux,** hurla plus fort la principale concernée.

 **\- Comme si tu n'avais pas déshabillé cette fille du regard dès qu'elle était arrivée.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Et puis…**

 **\- … tu vas encore parler de Wick,** soupira Clarke. **C'est ton plan cul, rien de plus.**

 **\- Je l'aime bien,** affirme-t-elle avant de déglutir devant le regard glacé de Clarke, **quand il est dans mon lit mais plus trop après,** finit-elle.

 **\- Anya est plus ton style.**

 **\- Tellement pas !**

 **\- Laisse-moi te dire que si Anya a, ne serait-ce, que la moitié de la musculature de Lexa, se sera toujours plus que celle de Wick.**

 **\- Je le savais ! Tu as vu Lexa nue ! Tu as couché avec elle ! Tu as couché le premier soir, toi ? Toi et pas moi ?**

 **\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une,** se mordille la lèvre Clarke en rougissant légèrement. **Mais je n'ai pas couché avec elle, c'était… je ne sais pas, c'était juste plus, beaucoup plus.**

 **\- Attends, ce n'était pas juste un coup d'un soir ou d'une semaine ou d'un mois ou… il a duré combien de temps ton plus grand coup de cœur ? 47 jours ?**

 **\- Clairement pas et tu as de la chance que je l'ai réalisé Rae parce que sinon, je t'aurai clairement tué !**

 **\- Pourquoi grâce au gui et à mes supers yeux, elle a fini dans ton lit ! C'est parfaitement parfait !**

Clarke prit un moment pour digérer cette dernière attaque de Raven. Elle sourit. Il était vrai que même si Madi n'avait pas accepté sa relation avec Lexa, elle n'aurait jamais regretté cette nuit de dérapage. La jolie blonde soupira alors que Raven s'esclaffa :

 **\- J'ai gagné ! Oh putain, j'ai gagné ! Je n'avais pas gagné depuis… je m'en souviens plus tellement ça fait longtemps !**

 **\- Raven…**

 **\- Ah non ! J'ai gagné ! Tais-toi** _ **blondie**_ **.**

 **\- Tu te souviens que je devais te parler de quelque chose samedi mais que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire ?**

 **\- Si tu ne l'as pas fait c'est que ça ne devait pas être important.**

 **\- Au contraire.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé le lendemain ?**

 **\- Parce que j'avais envie de te tuer !**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Mais parce que tout est de ta faute !**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?**

 **\- Tu as allumé l'étincelle qui m'a fait finir dans le lit de Lexa.**

 **\- Mais je croyais que c'était une bonne nouvelle.**

 **-** _ **Maintenant**_ **oui, mais dimanche, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle du tout !**

 **\- Je ne comprends plus rien…**

 **\- C'est Lexa, je ne… je ne devais pas tomber amoureuse d'elle !**

 **\- T'es amoureuse ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas le plus important,** assura Clarke, **demande-moi pourquoi je ne devais pas tomber amoureuse d'elle, tout de suite !**

 **\- Okay… Clarke, pourquoi tu ne devais pas tomber amoureuse de Lexa ? Contente ?**

 **\- Très. Et, parce que… parce que c'est,** Clarke leva son indexe avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvre, **Lexa est la sœur biologique de Madi,** chuchota-t-elle beaucoup plus bas.

 **\- QUOI ?**

 **\- Mais chut ! Tu vas ameuter toute la maison ici !**

 **\- C'EST LA SŒUR DE MADI !**

 **\- Mais tu vas baisser d'un ton, oui ?!**

 **\- Pardon ! Pardon… je suis désolée… c'est la sœur de Madi, vraiment ?**

 **\- Vraiment.**

 **\- Oh… c'est emmerdant ça. Et comment ? Enfin… pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Aiden a dit que tu la connaissais, c'est genre une connerie du destin ? Comment tu…**

 **\- Après ma dispute avec Madi en juin, j'ai envoyé des lettres à Lexa.**

 **\- Et Lexa est venue,** comprend Raven.

 **\- Elle est venue et je suis tout de suite tombée sous son charme mais je ne pouvais pas céder. Elle était mon interdit jusqu'à ce que tu me forces à l'embrasser.**

 **\- Ouais… de ce que j'ai vu, je ne t'ai pas trop forcé non plus.**

 **\- Raven !**

 **\- Ah oui, merde. C'est une catastrophe ! Comment on va faire ?**

 **\- "On" ?**

 **\- Je me sens un peu responsable…**

 **\- Bien. Parce que tu l'es.**

 **\- Je vais quitter Lexa pour toi !**

Clarke écarquilla les yeux en voyant Raven agir aussitôt et se diriger droit sur la militaire. Non mais elle allait vraiment la tuer ! Elle la rattrapa in-extremis en aboyant :

 **\- Ça ne va pas la tête ?! Je t'interdis de faire ça !**

 **\- Je voulais t'aider.**

 **\- N'essaye même pas de m'aider Rae, tout ce que tu fais c'est aggraver la situation. Madi,** Clarke se rapprocha pour chuchoter, **est au courant et elle est d'accord avec notre couple.**

 **\- Un couple, hein ?**

 **\- Arrête tout de suite ou je vais voir Anya et je lui dis que tu craques complètement pour elle.**

 **\- Je ne craque pas pour elle,** bougonna Raven.

 **\- Mais oui…**

 **\- Correction : c'est elle qui ne craque pas sur moi.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu lui as demandé ?**

 **\- Et puis quoi encore ?**

 **\- C'est facile, tu vas la voir et tu lui demandes.**

 **\- Facile… je voudrais t'y voir toi.**

 **\- Comme tu veux Rae, moi je vais voir Lexa.**

Raven balança son pied dans un tas de neige un peu plus gros. Elle grognait entre ses dents en faisant les cent pas. Blondie avait vraiment le don de l'énerver, en plus elle s'affichait avec la fille parfaite comme si de rien n'était. Pourquoi subitement tout semblait facile pour Clarke ? C'était injuste !

 **\- Mais bien sûr, allez parler à une fille géniale c'est aussi facile que d'ouvrir l'opercule d'une mousse au chocolat,** marmonna Raven.

 **\- Pour commencer,** intervient Anya dans le dos de la latina, **la fille géniale aime beaucoup la mousse au chocolat et elle ne galère pas trop à ouvrir les opercules.**

 **\- Oh merde,** rougit Raven, **je… tu…**

 **\- Recommençons depuis le début, Anya Lockwoods,** sourit la belle blonde en tendant sa main.

 **\- Raven Reyes,** déglutit la mécanicienne en la saluant.

 **\- Si je promets de ne plus m'enfuir au réveil, j'ai le droit à une seconde chance.**

 **\- Étant donné que nous… recommençons, rien de tout ça n'est arrivé et la première chance commence plutôt bien. Euh… tu me rends ma main ? Je… j'en ai besoin.**

 **\- Tu en as besoin,** répète Anya.

 **\- Ouais, pour faire… euh… des trucs.**

 **\- Des trucs, et bien, je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de faire des trucs aussi importants,** s'amuse la blonde.

 **\- Donc,** Raven se racla la gorge, **tu me la rends ?**

 **\- Tout dépend, combien d'opercules de mousse au chocolat tu comptes aller ouvrir avant de revenir me parler ?**

 **\- C'est pas vrai… je… je suis désolée pour ça.**

 **\- Il ne faut pas, j'ai trouvé que c'était plutôt adorable. Je le souligne seulement parce que je suis une fille géniale.**

 **\- Et merde… tu recommences comme samedi soir,** Raven osa enfin croiser le regard d'Anya, **tu joues avec moi.**

 **\- Seulement parce que je crois que tu en vaux la peine.**

 **\- Ça ne veut absolument rien dire.**

 **\- Très bien, je suis militaire, une des meilleurs alors autant dire que je passe plus de temps sur le terrain qu'en Amérique. Crois-moi, je ne perds pas mon temps à "jouer" avec quelqu'un qui n'en vaut pas la peine, de ce que j'ai pu voir tu es intelligente Raven Reyes, drôle, plutôt éloquente quand ce n'est pas moi en face de toi et,** Anya se mordit la lèvre, **anormalement magnifique.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu es partie ? Désolée, j'avais dit que nous n'en parlions plus.**

 **\- Exactement pour les mêmes raisons que je viens de citer, tu es intelligente, drôle, éloquente sauf avec moi, magnifique pile le genre de femme pour qui il est facile de me fait tomber dans ses filets et le genre qui me déconcentre quand je suis en mission… mais quelque chose me dit que toi, Reyes, tu mettras ma concentration à rude épreuve quoi que je fasse. Alors autant prendre le risque de** _ **te**_ **laisser "jouer" avec moi.**

 **\- C'est… c'est moi,** Raven pointa sa personne d'un indexe incertain, **moi,** répéta-t-elle, **qui joue avec toi ?**

 **\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point Reyes.**

Lexa était assise sur un des fauteuils près de la piscine, Clarke installée sur ses genoux et elle ne manquait rien de la scène qui se déroulait entre sa sœur et la meilleure amie de sa belle blonde. Ses doigts glissaient rêveusement sur la cuisse de Clarke quand cette dernière arrêta son geste en saisissant sa main. Elle continua de discuter calmement avec ses amis comme si de rien n'était, mais ses doigts se resserraient un peu plus à chaque seconde sur la main de Lexa.

Clarke discutait calmement de la situation amoureuse d'Octavia, sujet épineux lorsque Bellamy se trouvait être juste à côté de sa petite sœur. Elle s'amusait de la situation, se reconnaissant dans le comportement protecteur de l'aînée des Blake alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie se retourner et se saisir des lèvres de Lexa. Elle voulait l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre la raison, l'embrasser jusqu'à oublier où elle se trouvait, l'embrasser jusqu'à l'asphyxie. Et surtout l'embrasser pour qu'elle arrête de passer ses doigts si vicieusement sur son corps, pour que sa peau arrête de s'embraser et que ses pensées s'éloignent de cette envie peu chaste qui grandissait en elle.

La jolie blonde bondit se jetant sur la première occasion pour s'éloigner de Lexa quand elle entendit Marcus les appeler pour les rapatrier tous dans la maison. Elle s'éloigna le plus vite possible ce qui fit sourire doucement Lexa qui comprit enfin la situation. Elle s'avança calmement, fit un clin d'œil entendu à Anya quand elle passa devant elle ce qui lui valut une remarque peu élogieuse et s'engouffra dans la maison bien plus remplie qu'à son arrivée. Elle observa cette agitation avec une certaine appréhension, son coeur s'emballa et elle se figea. Tout ce bruit… tous ces bavardages…

Lexa prit une forte inspiration en serrant les poings. Elle ferma les paupières pas plus d'une seconde ou deux pour se reprendre. Elle pouvait surmonter cette situation. Elle s'imagina un instant devant ses commandes de pilotage, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle tapa sa cuisse avec ses poings à trois reprises exactement avant de relâcher la pression et d'ouvrir les yeux, elle était prête.

 **\- Tu veux que je prenne ton manteau Alexia ?**

 **\- Oh… euh… ouais. Merci Madi.**

 **\- De rien !**

La jeune militaire fit glisser sa fermeture, laissant entrevoir un haut blanc, très claire, volé à certain endroit. En donnant ses affaires à sa petite sœur, Madi resta inerte le temps de de l'observer. Lexa était une des seules femmes qui avait choisi de ne pas porter de robe, elle s'était pourtant habillée avec presque plus de classe que toutes les autres. Elle avait choisi des talons à lacet, un pantalon slim noir, un haut blanc qui jouait avec la transparence ici et là et qui laissait deviner la plupart de ses tatouages.

 **\- Wow,** ne put s'empêcher de souffler Madi, **tu es vraiment superbe.**

 **\- Merci, j'adore ta robe.**

 **\- C'est Clarke qui l'a choisie,** sourit la petite brune.

 **\- Oui, j'ai cru remarquer qu'elle avait bon goût,** s'amusa la plus âgée en laissant son regard glisser sur les corps de la blonde.

 **\- Hey ! C'est ma sœur que tu regardes comme ça ?**

 **\- Désolée mais… oui.**

 **\- Ah ouais, en fait, tu es pire qu'elle !**

 **\- Pire ?**

 **\- Encore plus amoureuse !**

Madi s'éloigna en riant, Lexa secoua doucement la tête. Elle ne savait pas si elle était "plus" amoureuse, mais il était certain qu'elle était amoureuse. Elle s'approcha lentement de Clarke en évitant de se cogner à de parfaits inconnus. Elle se faufila aussi bien que mal entre les invités en les évitant de la même manière que s'il s'était agit de mine anti-personnel. Une fois son but atteint, elle glissa sa main dans le dos de Clarke qui naturellement vient s'appuyer un peu sur son épaule, elle sourit en réalisant que cette réaction montrait la confiance de la blonde en elle.

 **\- Du coup,** reprit subitement Bellamy, **Anya et toi vous êtes militaires, pilotes et snipers ?**

 **\- En effet, sauf qu'il n'y a qu'Anya qui soit sniper. Je suis médecin.**

 **\- Tu es médecin,** répète Octavia avec un certain recule, **genre t'es pilote et médecin ? C'est possible ça ?**

 **\- Il me semble que tu m'as déjà comparé à une ambulancière donc je dirais que oui. C'est juste que je n'utilise pas les routes pour aller sauver les gens.**

 **\- Cette fille est agaçante,** souligne la plus jeune des Blake, **je vote pour que ça ne fonctionne pas entre toi et** _ **blondie**_ **.**

 **\- Hey,** s'offusqua aussitôt Clarke.

 **\- Tu dois bien reconnaitre, qu'elle est agaçante,** soupire Octavia.

 **\- Naaan,** intervient Anya en saisissant avec force l'épaule de sa sœur de cœur, **là, elle n'est pas** _ **encore**_ **agaçante. Quand on sait que c'est la plus jeune recrue à avoir pu monter dans un avion, qu'elle a fini médecine avec deux ans d'avance, qu'elle est capable de battre n'importe lequel d'entre nous en combat singulier alors qu'elle manque la plupart des entraînements, qu'elle est meilleur en tire que moi alors qu'elle préfère ne pas toucher aux armes à feu, là, là je vous assure qu'elle est agaçante !**

 **\- C'est bon,** sourit Lexa, **tu as fini ?**

 **\- J'ai l'air d'avoir fini,** interroge la blonde en haussant un sourcil et en resserrant un peu plus ses doigts sur l'épaule de Lexa, **j'en ai l'air ?**

 **\- Tu vas me faire mal,** soupire doucement l'aviatrice.

 **\- Très bien je te lâche mais essaye d'être un peu moins "toi".**

 **\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment faire ça.**

 **\- Trouve un moyen Woods, trouve un moyen.**

 **\- Je comprends mieux le côté extrême,** souffle Clarke à l'oreille de Lexa.

 **\- Et encore,** reprend la brune tout aussi bas, **elle n'est pas armée.**

Clarke écarquilla les yeux au possible avant de se laisser envahir par des images d'Anya en train de menacer Lexa avec une arme. Elle secoua la tête. Non. Elle n'aimait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout cette vision.

Les conversations se poursuivaient, allant de bon train. Clarke remarqua assez vite que si Lexa interagissait très facilement avec Anya, elle avait une certaine tendance à être plus distante avec les autres. Et par moment, elle la sentait sursauter que ce soit après un bruit un peu plus fort, les agissements ou les gestes un peu plus violents de ses amis ou même des invités qui s'approchaient un peu trop d'elle. Elle sentait les doigts de Lexa se refermer dans son dos, sur le tissu de sa robe. La jolie brune finissait toujours par se calmer, en soufflant un peu plus d'air mais Clarke remarquait de légers changements que ce soit dans l'intonation de sa voix ou même dans sa façon de se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle pour se rassurer.

Madi surgit de nulle part comme un ouragan en clamant haut et fort qu'il était temps de se mettre à table. Les bavardages s'intensifièrent et les invités s'emparèrent de leurs verres avant de s'avancer vers leurs places. En sentant la vague humaine s'approcher d'elle, Lexa s'éloigna de Clarke en cherchant un coin pour se replier, elle s'adossa contre un mur pour attendre que le plus gros du monde s'éloigne.

Clarke fit comme si de rien n'était, elle continua à rire de la blague de Jasper. Elle déposa furtivement son verre de champagne sur la table basse et quand elle fut assez loin, elle fit quelques pas en arrières assurant à ses amis d'aller s'installer et qu'elle arrivait en montrant sa main vide pour se justifier. Mais dès qu'ils ne furent plus attention à elle, ce n'est pas le verre qu'elle récupéra, elle fonça droit vers Lexa.

 **\- Tu vas bien,** demanda-t-elle une fois à sa hauteur.

 **\- Oui. J'ai un peu de mal avec… les pièces trop petites, remplit avec trop de gens.**

 **\- Lexa…**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est** _ **normal**_ **.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ma définition du mot normal.**

 **\- Comment tu fais pour voir toutes mes failles ? J'arrive à le cacher à tout le monde, même à Anya, surtout à Anya.**

 **\- Peut-être que je suis la première personne à te voir vraiment,** propose Clarke.

 **\- Je crois que j'aime que tu puisses me voir,** sourit Lexa.

 **\- Il vous reste combien de temps de service soldat,** demanda la jolie blonde en venant embrasser sa vis-à-vis, **je ne voudrais pas que ce temps vous abîme plus.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas si abîmée que ça…**

 **\- Que je me souvienne,** Clarke se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en glissant ses doigts sur le flanc gauche de Lexa, **il y a une cicatrice là, un impacte de balle, si je ne me trompe pas, là,** continua-t-elle en arrêtant sa main un peu au-dessus du genou de la brune, **je dirais un coup de couteau**.

 **\- Clarke,** essaya de l'arrêter le soldat.

 **\- Et,** cette fois Clarke glissa sa main gauche derrière la nuque de Lexa, laissant la pulpe de ses doigts glisser sur le tatouage de l'infini mais sentant bien la boursouflure d'une cicatrice chirurgicale, **là,** murmura-t-elle en frôla les lèvres de la brune, **tu es déjà bien assez abîmée.**

 **\- Trois semaines,** souffla Lexa alors que les lèvres de la blonde s'éloignent des siennes, **il me reste que trois semaines.**

 **\- Je croyais que tu étais à Polis pour trois semaines.**

 **\- J'ai dis à mon Colonel que je rempilerai ou non à la fin de ma permission.**

 **\- Et que vas-tu faire ?**

 **\- Ça me paraît plutôt évident, je vais rester,** Clarke manqua un battement de cœur ou deux à cette réponse, **avec toi.**

 **\- Avec moi ? Pas dans l'armée ?**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit,** sourit Lexa, **je n'ai plus besoin de voler.**

 **\- Tu en es certaine ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Clarke ma chérie,** cria Abby, **j'aurai besoin que tu… oh ! C'est… re-bonsoir Lexa.**

 **\- Madame,** sourit gênée Lexa.

 **\- Arrête de donner du Madame à tout le monde,** soupira Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **\- C'est ancré en moi, je suis militaire je te rappelle.**

 **\- Il va vraiment falloir qu'on corrige ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ?**

 **\- J'ai besoin de bras,** bégaya Abby **.**

 **\- Très bien Lexa et moi, nous arrivons.**

 **\- Lexa est une invitée,** refusa la mère de famille.

 **\- Je veux bien aider Ma,** Lexa se racla la gorge sous le regard noir de la jolie blonde, **euh… Abby, Madame Griffin.**

 **\- C'est pas vrai,** s'amusa Clarke, **tu as un vrai problème !**

 **\- Désolée.**

Clarke secoua la tête en prenant la main de Lexa, la conduisant jusque dans la cuisine. Sous les yeux d'Abby, elle lui confia deux plats avant de la laisser partir non sans un baiser chaste sur la joue. La mère de famille s'approcha de sa fille qui rangeait le plan de travail avant de l'interroger :

 **\- Depuis combien de temps sors-tu avec cette jeune femme ?**

 **\- Je ne sors pas avec Lexa,** Clarke se sentit rougir. **Tu crois que je sors avec elle ? Je sors avec elle ? Est-ce que je sors avec Lexa ? Je ne suis jamais sortie avec personne. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Maman, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**

 **\- Du calme ma chérie, je ne voulais pas…**

 **\- Je ne suis pas certaine de mériter quelqu'un comme elle, Lexa est tellement… parfaite.**

 **\- Je t'arrête toute suite jeune fille, tu mérites n'importe quelle fille et si cette Lexa pense le contraire alors c'est elle qui ne te mérite pas.**

 **\- Tu crois ?**

 **\- J'en suis même certaine. Donc, depuis combien de temps être vous ensemble ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé d'elle ?**

 **\- Je… je sais que ça paraît complètement dingue mais… c'était il y a deux jours.**

 **\- Deux jours. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que les autres ?**

 **\- Elle est,** Clarke se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue, **magnifique, intelligente peut-être trop et tellement calme. Lexa m'apaise d'une étrange façon.**

 **\- Elle t'apaise,** répéta doucement Abby, **que veux-tu dire par là.**

 **\- Arrête maman, tu sais parfaitement comment je suis… toujours à me prendre la tête, à faire des plans B et C dans mes plans A, je ne laisse rien au hasard, jamais. Lexa m'apporte une certaine impulsivité et je me sens bien avec elle. Je ne pourrai pas l'expliquer… je suis juste bien.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, je suppose que je suis heureuse de la rencontrer même si nous sommes loin de la présentation officielle,** sourit Abby.

 **\- Maman…**

 **\- Tant que tu es heureuse.**

 **\- Je le suis.**

 **\- Qui aurait pu le croire ?**

 **\- Hey !**

 **\- Désolée ma chérie mais tu as un vrai cœur d'artichaut.**

 **\- C'est parce que je n'avais pas rencontré Lexa,** répond la jolie blonde pensive.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de sa mère, Clarke prit les deux derniers plats et rejoignit le grand salon. Elle sourit en les déposant à table, discuta avec certains convives avant de retrouver sa place près de ses amis et Lexa. Les plus jeunes avaient le monopole de la conversation à sa gauche, alors que Madi et Octavia hurlaient plus qu'elles ne parlaient dans son coin de la table et à sa droite, la plupart des discussions étaient d'un ennui mortel.

Clarke se perdait donc dans la contemplation de la jolie brune aux yeux vert à côté d'elle. Elle se délectait de chacuns des traits de son visage qui semblaient avoir été façonnés par la perfection même. À un moment, les yeux bleus de la jolie blonde s'amusaient à deviner ce que la transparence du haut blanc laissait entrevoir, l'imposant tatouage de son dos était une véritable œuvre d'art puis après un certain temps, elle réalisa que si elle pouvait profiter de ce spectacle d'autre pouvait le faire. Elle se mit donc à vérifier que personne d'autre n'accrochait son regard trop longtemps sur Lexa.

Les plats s'enchaînaient et les musique de noël défilaient, une grande partie de la soirée s'était déroulée dans la joie et la bonne humeur quand deux sonneries de téléphone retentirent au même moment. La plupart des convives grimacèrent en espérant que ce n'était pas leurs portables qui n'étaient pas passer en silencieux, s'ils ne voulaient pas subir les foudres de Vera Kane. Les invités étaient sur le qui-vive et personne ne vit le regard appuyé entre Anya et Lexa. La brune se leva subitement faisant taire toute l'assemblée autour d'elle, elle colla son téléphone à son oreille quand sa sœur de cœur soupira avant de faire de même. Cette dernière décrocha avec un :

 **\- Si ce n'est pas important, je te tue !**

Alors que Lexa répondit bien plus poliment avec un simple mot qui fit manquer plusieurs battements de cœur à Clarke et Madi :

 **\- Colonel ?**

Les deux jeunes militaires s'éclipsèrent à l'extérieur et un silence bien étrange régna un certain temps au milieu des convives. La première à revenir fut Anya. Elle se contenta de se servir un verre avant de le boire d'une traite. Elle fixa ensuite sa sœur de cœur à travers la fenêtre, elle faisait les cent pas en acquissent beaucoup, elle pouvait voir l'inquiétude naître sur le visage de Lexa au fil de la conversation.

 **\- Nous allons devoir partir,** reprit la blonde, **merci pour l'accueil.**

 **\- Un problème ?** Voulu savoir Raven.

Anya ne parvenait plus à quitter Lexa des yeux. Elle serra les poings, au début de leurs permission, elle aurait tout fait pour la garder dans l'armée et maintenant, elle aurait voulu lui épargner cette dernière mission. Mais elle ne savait que trop bien que personne d'autre n'avait les capacités de pilotage adéquates pour envisager ce sauvetage et sa sœur de cœur ne refuserait pas.

 **\- Rien que Lexa ne puisse pas arranger,** répondit Anya après un certain temps.

 **\- C'est dangereux ?** Osa demander Clarke en appréhendant déjà la réponse.

Anya ne prit pas le temps de penser ne serait-ce à en formuler une en voyant Lexa se diriger vers sa moto pour récupérer un sac, puis revenir, le téléphone toujours en main. L'échange de regard était grave quand la brune tendit son portable à Anya en lui disant :

 **\- Elle veut te parler, nous avons rendez-vous à l'aéroport de New-York dans deux heures.**

 **\- Il faut deux heures pour aller à New-York,** constata Anya.

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Merde,** soupira la blonde, **tu as bien fait de prendre ta moto finalement.**

La blonde prit le téléphone et s'éclipsa à nouveau. Lexa la suivit du regard le cœur battant. Elle serra un peu plus la anse de son sac entre ses doigts. Son cœur allait certainement imploser. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne voulait pas partir en mission mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle prit une forte inspiration avant d'arrêter son regard sur Madi et d'esquisser un sourire timide avant de retrouver les iris couleur océan si rassurants. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de s'informer :

 **\- Il y a un endroit où je peux me changer ?**

 **\- Je,** la voix de Clarke se brisa, **je vais te montrer où se trouve ma chambre.**

 **\- Merci. Je suis désolée d'avoir interrompu le repas.**

Sans plus attendre, elle suivit Clarke à l'étage. La belle blonde la guida comme promis jusqu'à sa chambre mais s'arrêta devant sa porte sans l'ouvrir. Sa main était sur la poignée mais elle était incapable de l'actionner.

Lexa comprit ou du moins elle pouvait essayer de comprendre la réaction de la blonde. Elle lâcha doucement son sac fit quelque pas avant de s'arrêter à quelque centimètre de son dos. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire, en huit ans de service, elle n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un derrière elle. Du moins pas une personne qu'elle aimait aussi profondément que Clarke.

La jeune militaire saisit doucement la main de Clarke pour qu'elle lâche la pression sur la poignée. Elle l'aida à se tourner et le dos de la blonde se retrouva appuyer contre la porte. Lexa chercha son regard mais il n'y avait rien à faire, Clarke l'évitait.

 **\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je serai prudente.**

 **\- Tu es obligée d'y aller ?**

 **\- Je suis toujours engagée.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes.**

 **\- Et je ne veux pas partir mais,** Lexa vient caresser la joue de Clarke, **je vais devoir voler une toute dernière fois.**

Clarke secoua la tête pour se battre contre l'idée de laisser Lexa s'en aller. Elle la connaissait si peu pourtant le besoin de la retenir était si grand. Les larmes commençaient à envahir son regard. Elle ne savait que trop bien qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la laisser partir mais c'était tellement douloureux.

 **\- Je t'aime,** souffle-t-elle.

 **\- Moi aussi, infiniment,** répond Lexa en venant l'embrasser.

Le baiser ne dura pas mais les deux jeunes femmes gardaient les paupières closent pour que ce moment reste ancré en elle le plus longtemps possible après le départ de la brune.

 **\- Je suis désolée,** parvint à prononcer la brune, **mais je dois vraiment me changer, nous jouons contre le temps.**

 **\- Je comprends,** souffle Clarke sans pour autant bouger.

Lexa aurait tout fait pour rester avec elle le plus longtemps possible mais son sens du devoir lui dictait une autre conduite. Elle s'approcha de nouveau des lèvres de Clarke les embrassa plus fougueusement en glissant sa main sur la poignée. Elle se perdit un temps au milieu du baiser, oublia tout le reste en réalisant que rien n'était plus important que cette magnifique blonde. Rien.

 **\- Je vais revenir,** promit-elle en ouvrant la porte avant de se glisser dans la chambre.

La jolie blonde resta sur le pas de la porte incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pour aider ou même retenir Lexa. Elle ne voulait pas que la brune parte mais elle comprenait qu'elle soit obligée de le faire. C'était tellement compliqué. Elle s'écarta en voyant Anya arriver à sa hauteur le souffle court, le portable de la brune toujours en main. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant une Lexa habiller de son uniforme militaire apparaître.

 **\- Ton tour,** prononça-t-elle doucement en s'écartant pour laisser passer Anya.

 **\- Je me dépêche,** assura-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans la chambre.

 **\- Je dois,** reprit Lexa une fois la porte claquer, **y aller.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Je suis désolée, j'aurai voulu… plus de temps.**

 **\- Nous en aurons,** répond du tac-au-tac Clarke, **revient en un seul morceau sinon je te tue de mes propres mains.**

 **\- Reçu cinq sur cinq,** sourit Lexa. **J'y vais,** prononce-t-elle doucement en reculant vers les escaliers pour ne pas quitter Clarke des yeux, **je t'aime.**

Le jeune médecin couru pour la rattraper, elle s'accrocha à son cou et la serra aussi fortement qu'il lui était possible. Elle sentit les mains de Lexa glisser dans son dos. Elle retenue difficilement ses larmes avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois. Elle déposa doucement son front sur celui de Lexa en gardant les yeux fermés, elle ne voulait pas la voir partir. La brune comprit le message muet et détacha doucement les bras de Clarke de sa personne et s'éloigna. Elle eut du mal à la quitter des yeux avant de se retourner et de se précipiter dans les escaliers sans se retourner de peur de changer d'avis.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, elle sursauta en voyant Abby et Madi qui l'attendait en bas de l'escalier. La mère de famille lui confia une boîte avec deux parts de dessert. Lexa s'apprêta à refuser quand celle-ci leva un indexe pour l'empêcher de prendre la parole :

 **\- Je compte bien sur le fait que vous me rameniez ce Tupperware, c'est mon préféré.**

De nouveau, elle ne laissa pas à Lexa l'occasion de répondre puisqu'elle se retourna pour retrouver ses convives. La jolie brune la suivit du regard avec un petit sourire quand des bras viennent la serrer avec force et une voix résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles :

 **\- Sois prudente Alexia.**

 **\- Toujours.**

 **\- Reviens.**

Lexa sourit un peu plus. Elle vient embrasser le haut de la tête de sa petite sœur avant de l'éloigner. Elle croise son regard avant d'acquiescer doucement.

 **\- J'ai fais tout ce chemin pour te retrouver, ce n'est pas pour te perdre maintenant,** elle conclut en embrassa doucement son front.

 **\- Allez Woods,** surgit Anya, **il faut y aller.**

 **\- Je te suis.**

Clarke rester à l'étage sursauta en entendant un moteur rugir. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre de sa chambre pour voir à temps la moto démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues. La jolie blonde eut du mal à quitter son point d'observation, à dire vrai, elle ne parvint pas à le faire seule. C'est lorsque Raven arriva dans sa chambre en faisant un bruit monstre qu'elle réussit à détourner le regard de la rue déserte depuis un certain temps déjà.

C'est les larmes aux yeux que ses iris s'arrêtèrent sur Raven. Cette dernière n'avait jamais vu sa meilleure amie dans un tel état, pas une seule fois. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire pour l'aider. Elle s'approcha donc et fixa à son tour le vide qu'avait laissé derrière elles les deux militaires et c'est dans un souffle qu'elle assura avec détermination :

 **\- Elles vont revenir.**

 **\- Et si elles ne le font pas ?**

 **\- Elles vont revenir,** trancha Raven, **je ne me ridiculise pas depuis deux jours devant Anya pour qu'elle ne revienne pas.**

 **\- Toi,** sourit timidement Clarke, **te ridiculiser ? Jamais.**

 **\- Ah ouais ? C'est comme ça ? Je viens te remonter le moral et tu enfonces un peu plus le clou, c'est pas cool Clarke, pas cool du tout. Mais… tu souris alors…**

 **\- Je suis amoureuse de Lexa,** avoue à demi-mot Clarke.

 **\- Je sais, n'importe qui vous ayant vu ensemble le sait. Elle va revenir,** réitère Raven.

 **\- Je ne…**

 **\- Elle est obligée,** la coupe la jolie hispanique, **Abby lui a confié son Tupperware préféré, je plains quiconque oserait ne pas lui rendre.**

Cette fois, c'est un petit rire qui échappa à Clarke. Il était vrai que sa mère pouvait être terrible lorsqu'on lui volait ou plutôt empruntait un peu trop longtemps ses affaires. Elle ne souhaitait pas le terrible courroux de sa mère à son pire ennemi, alors à Lexa certainement pas.

Cette fenêtre, elle finit par la quitter, suivant Raven et retrouvant l'ambiance de la veille de noël avec sa famille et ses amis mais son cœur n'y était plus. Il était resté au bord de cet escalier à regarder le départ de Lexa. Il était resté derrière cette fenêtre à attendre son retour alors que la jolie brune venait tout juste de partir.

Cette fenêtre, elle la retrouva le lendemain, bien que ses frères et sœurs l'avaient occupés la plupart de la journée, une part d'elle-même était encore accrochée à cette rue habitée seulement par des badauds tous plus inintéressants les uns que les autres. Aucun d'eux n'étaient Lexa. Elle avait un pincement au cœur dès que son regard s'arrêtait sur la ligne blanche laissée par un avion dans un ciel un peu trop bleu pour un vingt-cinq décembre. Lexa devait voler une dernière fois… une toute dernière fois.

Cette fenêtre, elle la retrouva le surlendemain, celui d'après et encore celui d'après jusqu'au 31 décembre ou une effervescence de tous les enfers régnait chez les Griffin, l'obligeant à oublier pour un jour son attente devenue quasi invivable.

Il y eu beaucoup de rires au cours de cette journée. D'abord lorsque Nino, qui voulait être le pire pirate de la galaxie qu'il soit, refusait finalement d'enfiler son costume en courant dans toute la maison pour échapper à sa grande sœur. Ensuite lorsque sa sœur jumelle avait fait exploser le vernis à ongle rouge à paillettes argentés baptisant le nouveau tapi d'Abby d'une bien étrange manière. Ensuite lorsque tout le monde avait découvert l'étrange déguisement de Sam qui, pour l'occasion, était un savant mélange entre une danseuse étoile, une surfeuse et une astronaute.

Une troisième guerre mondiale avait éclaté dans la cuisine où Raven hurlait sur Madi qui n'avait, en théorie, aucun droit de passage dans ce lieu sacré mais qui avait insisté pour réduire le chocolat en copeaux mais même cette mission était en dehors de ses compétences. Les disputes entre les deux étaient des plus amusantes et si on les sortait de leurs contextes, elles n'avaient absolument aucun sens. Aiden souriait silencieusement à chacune des attaques de Raven attendant avec impatience la répartie toujours bien placée de Madi.

Et c'est grâce à toute cette bonne humeur que Clarke finit par oublier que son cœur était en train de se nécroser depuis le départ de Lexa. La jolie blonde se sentait un peu mieux, elle souriait plus et était bien plus heureuse même s'il lui manquait toujours quelque chose. Un tout petit rien qui provoquerait une étincelle pour réanimer complètement son cœur.

 **\- Allez tout le monde,** hurla-t-elle sur les coups de dix-huit heures, **il est temps d'y aller, tout le monde dans la voiture !**

Les protestations fusèrent dans tous les sens. À les écouter, personne n'était encore prêt. Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Il lui fallait un argument de poids pour les convaincre de la rejoindre au plus vite.

 **\- Si nous sommes en retard, maman va nous tuer !**

 **\- J'arrive,** crièrent-ils tous d'une même voix.

Fière d'elle, Clarke ria doucement en récupérant son manteau. Elle commença à l'enfiler tout en se regardant dans le miroir. Cette année, ses amis avaient décidé de se la jouer survivant d'une air d'apocalypse. Tous ses vêtements étaient soit tâchés, soit déchirés sauf sa veste de la Nasa qu'elle ne pourrait jamais abimer. Elle avait réussi à faire quelque chose de plutôt fun sans s'en être occupé à l'avance comme elle le faisait d'habitude.

Clarke saisit la poignée de la porte en passant une main dans ses cheveux un peu trop décoiffé à son goût. Elle se tourna vers les escaliers en hurlant :

 **\- Je vous attends,** elle se retourne et se stoppa net avant de souffle si bas qu'elle-même eut du mal à entendre sa propre voix, **dans la voiture.**

 **\- Salut,** murmure Lexa en levant sa main droite.

 **\- Sa… salut,** bégaya la jolie blonde.

 **\- Je suis un peu en retard,** commence-t-elle en s'avançant un peu plus, **j'ai oublié le Tupperware de ta mère,** elle glisse sa main dans celle de Clarke, **mais j'ai fini de voler,** elle sourit de plus en plus, **et je suis là maintenant.**

* * *

 **Voilà ! Nous sommes arrivés à la fin (ouverte) de cette mini fiction Spécial Noël (avant le week-end de pâques et pour répondre à une review nous n'aurons pas atteint la fête de la musique !). J'espère que l'attente a valu le coup, que vous avez passé un bon moment de lecture et que ça vous a plu ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Avez-vous aimé cette fin ? Du coup attendez-vous une suite et qu'est-ce que vous y verriez ? Voulez-vous que l'histoire continue dans un futur plus ou moins proche ?**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt pour NMRP ainsi que pour les autres projets futurs !**

 **Croyez-moi, je ne manque pas d'idées… juste de temps !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


End file.
